Heart of Space, Dove of Peace
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: Just when they thought peace had finally been attained, another OZ organization strikes. Heero goes off to fight them only to lose his memory in the process. Who will fight in his place? You'd be surprised... or maybe you won't. 102504 FINITO!
1. Threat of the Dark Claw

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing...? Do I own them? Of course not! Don't be foolish, what ever gave you that idea?  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace  
**

  
  
After Colony 200:  
  
          "Hey, Heero!  Why didn'cha ask me t'come with you?!"  The American pilot known as Duo Maxwell could be heard loud and clear through Heero's comm link.  It was almost as if he was there in person.  
          " . . ."  
          "Answer me, Heero!" Duo yelled.  
          "You talk too much, Duo." Heeroanswered.  "If we had all gone, you'd be sure to get us all caught."  
          Duo was about to respond, but his voice was replaced by the worried tone of Quatre's.  
          "Heero!" he exclaimed.  "You shouldn't go alone!  The St. Ignatia base is heavily guarded!"  
          "I can handle it." Came the reply.  
          "But, Heero!" Quatre protested.  "It's been 2 years since any of us have piloted a mobile suit!"  
          "Then consider this a refresher course."  
          "Heero--!"  
          "Heero out." With that, Heero shut off his comm-link.  He knew he was out of practice battling other mobile suits, but to him, this mission was of the utmost importance. He had to fight for the sake of peace.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~  
  
          "What's so special about the St.Ignatia base?" Heero asked, reviewing a mission file sitting in front of him.  
          "Until now, nothing." Noin answered, donned in her Preventer uniform. "But it seems a group of anti-pacifists who call themselves the Dark Claw have set up base there."  
          'Don't these wannabes ever give it arest?' Heero thought to himself.  
          "We believe they plan to attack the Sank Kingdom because it's the center of all peace negotiations." Milliardo, who was sitting by the door, said.  "I ask that you and the other pilots look into it."  
          Heero remained silent.  
          "Please, Heero," Noin begged.  "It would break Relena's heart if this kingdom were to fall again."  
          Heero gave her the same chilling glarehe gave just about everyone.  "Ryoukai," he said in his monotonous tone of voice. "But I'll do it without the help of the other Gundam Pilots."  
          "What?" Milliardo and Noin exclaimed in unison.  
          "The Gundams themselves were destroyed after the Mariemaia incident, remember?" Heero said.  "There's no way the others can fight."  
          "Then how do you expect to fight?"Noin asked.  
          "I was expecting something like this to happen." Heero answered.  "There are just too many people out there who can't accept pacifism." He turned off the computer in front of him.  "Therefore, I took the liberty of making some modifications to an old mobile suit."  
          "Are you out of your mind, Heero?" Milliardo exclaimed.  "You plan to figh tthem with an outdated Mobile suit?  TheDark Claw is armed with updated dolls!"  
          "You'll be killed!" Noin added.  
          Heero got up from his chair.  "You asked me to take this mission and I accepted it." He said.  "But I'll do itmy way."  
          "Heero—"  
          "I can handle it."  With that, Heero walked outof the room.  
  
~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~  
  
          Heero knewthat the odds of his success were very slim. However, he didn't care.  He felthe would do no matter what it took to complete his mission, for the sake of peace.   
A soft voice tugged at the back of the perfect soldier's mind. 'For the sake of peace, or for the sake of Relena?'   
At this Heero grunted and forced that thought out of his mind. He couldn't think of her at a time like this. There was no time for distractions. Still, deep down inside he couldn't help but wonder, did he fight for her? Heero shook his head and continued on towards his destination until he spotted a small forest clearing.  After making a perfect landing, the perfect soldier opened the cockpit and peered out at the landscape through a pair of binoculars.  
          'Let's see. . . only 20 Mobile Suits guarding this entrance?' A smirk made it's way across Heero's face.  'They aren't very well guarded at all.  This should be a piece of cake.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
          "I don't like this one bit!" Duo exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table.  "We shouldn't have let Heero go on his own!"  
          "We had no choice," Trowa said calmly.  "We wouldn't have been able to help him without mobile suits to fight in."  
          "We don't need any mobile suits!" Duoe exclaimed. "We could trash the place from the inside out!"  
          "I don't think so." Sally Po, sitting at a computer console not far from them, replied.  "The St. Ignatia base was built in the Second Nuclear Age.  Right off the coast of Southern France.  It's rumored to be impenetrable and indestructible.  You'd have a hard time getting in. . . let alone getting out."  
          Duo frowned.  
          "I don't think we should worry too much." Quatre said.  "If anyone can do some damage in there, it's Heero."  
          "Don't overestimate him," Wufei said curtly.  "He's out of practice, just like the rest of us.  He's bound to make a mistake."  
          "That right?" Duo asked, still frowning.  
          Wufei leaned back in his chair.  "These two years of peace have spoiled mankind, people have forgotten how to fight."  
          "That was the whole purpose of Treize and Zeches' battle three years ago," Quatre said.  "To make people forget fighting."  
          "No, not to forget." Wufei corrected.  "They wanted people to get rid of the hatred within themselves that caused fighting.  There are still people out there with the lust for wars . . . that includes the Dark Claw."  
          "He's right." Sally agreed.  "The Dark Claw is just like the old OZ, only stronger and more cunning.  They knew that you Gundam pilots had stopped fighting after your Gundams were destroyed.  They've probably been waiting until theEarth would be most vulnerable."  
          "They hate the concept of pacifism and therefore hate the Sank Kingdom." Noin said quietly.  "With the Sank Kingdom as the center of peace, it will be attacked first."  
          Milliardo put a hand on her shoulder.  "We have to be prepared for the worst."  
          "We've got to protect this kingdom and everything it stands for!" Quatre explained. "We have to preserve the peace by fighting again."  
          The others nodded.  
          "And just how are we gonna fight,Quatre?" Duo asked.  "We don't have our suits!"  
          "Ahem." Everyone turned his or herheads towards the door where Hilde Schbeicker stood.  
          "Hildey!" Duo exclaimed, rushing up toher.  "What are you doing here?"  
          Hilde chuckled.  "Nice to see you, too, Duo." She turned towards Sally, Milliardo, and Noin, throwing a quick salute.  "Thunder, reporting in as requested."  
Wufei 'hmphed'. "The onna's a Preventer now as well? Figures."  
"Say what??" Duo gaped.  
Hilde grinned. "Couldn't let you have all the fun, Duo-koi."  With that, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a computer disk.  "A gift from Howard."  She handed it to Milliardo who observed it carefully and then handed it to Sally.  
          "What is it?" Sally asked.  "Secret info on weird shaped space fortresses?"  Milliardo shot her a dirty look.  
          "It's info and schematics of the five Gundam robots." Hilde answered.  "Howard figured you guys would need them again."  
          "Did I ever tell you how bee-you-tee-full you are, Hildey?" Duo grinned from ear to ear as he picked her up and spun her around.  "Good ol'Howard!  Never ceases to amaze me."  
          Wufei frowned at him disapprovingly as he walked over to Sally and looked at the computer over her shoulder.  "These schematics are similar to the designs of our Gundams during the Mariemaia incident, ne?" he replied.  
          Sally nodded.  "There are a few modifications, but it sure seems like it." she turned towards him and the others.  "With the help of this data, we can have those Gundams up and running again in no time."  
          "Awright!" Duo chuckled, nearly dropping Hilde, causing everyone else in the room to form sweat drops.  
          "Hopefully we won't need them." Quatre replied.  "We'd be going against Ms.Relena's principles of pacifism."  
          Milliardo kept a stoic expression.  "She will understand."  
          "Speaking of which," Sally replied,"where is Miss Vice Foreign Minister anyway?"  
          "She's at a conference in Venice, I believe." Milliardo answered.  
          "Actually," Duo replied, scratching his head, "Jousan told me this morning that the conference meeting place hadbeen changed."   
          "Changed?" Noin asked.  "Changed to where?"  
          "Somewhere in France, I think." Duo answered, slightly abashed.  "Turin, Ithink.."   
          "You idiot, that's in Italy."  
          "Oh, I remember now, it's Toulon!" Duo exclaimed.  Everyone else moaned.  "What? They sound the same!"   
          "Baka American," Wufei grumbled, "That's where the St. Ignatia base is!"  
          "Actually, it's right off the coast .. . on a man made island, I believe." Sally corrected.  Wufei shot her a death glare.  
          "You mean to tell me that Ms. Relena could get caught in the crossfire if there's a battle?!" Quatre said.  
          "We've gotta get over there!" Duo exclaimed.  "With or without Gundams."  
          "He's right." Milliardo exclaimed,jumping up out of his seat.  
          "For once."  
          "What about Heero?" Noin asked.  
          "He's already on a mission." Sally replied.  "We shouldn't distract him."  She stood up from her seat.  "If Relena's in danger, we'll have to go help her ourselves."  
          "Let's go then!" Noin cried out.  "We'll take my jet.  It's still armed."  
          'That's my Noin . . . ' Milliardo thought to himself. 'Always prepared.'  
          With that, everyone rushed out of the room.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Well, minna, what do you guys think of this one?  
  
Wufei: They're probably wondering why you haven't finished your first fic.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Ah well.. ::laughs nervously:: Y'see, it's like this...  
  
Wufei: Here we go....  
  
Miss Chang Po: Hey, I've got a good excuse.. I mean, reason! You see, I started writing "Boys Meet Girls" a while ago, and what I've posted so far is what I have written so far.... so, when I get around to writing some more, I'll post the rest.  
  
Wufei: And...?  
  
Miss Chang Po: And so, in the meantime, I will post other fics which I have yet to finish.. like this one. ::growls:: 40 freaking pages! I had 40 freaking pages and now I'm down to 29!! Gaahhh! I hate computers!!!!  
  
Wufei:: ::blinks, ushering her off before she does harm to him or herself:: Ahem.. ja for now, minna....


	2. Enter Scorpio Gundam

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing...? Do I own them? Of course not! Don't be foolish, what ever gave you that idea?  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace  
**

  
Shrapnel flew everywhere as another explosion went off on the compound.  Soldiers ran in all directions trying to avoid the hot falling debris.  
"We just lost sector 35B and 37D, sir." said a soldier at a control panel.  
"Saboteurs? Blast!" A thin hand slammed down against the console.  "Who would dare attack the base of the Dark Claw?" Another explosion caused the room to shake. "Get me the sentries at the main gate!" the leader commanded. "I want to know who caused all of this!"  
        "The connection just went dead, sir!" the soldier replied.  "All we got was something about some kid."  
          "A kid?  What kind of kid could cause such . . . oh, I see." the leader chuckled softly.  "It has to be one of those Gundam pilots."  
          "I thought they were dead, sir."  
          "Apparently not." the leader switched on the P.A. system.  "All hear this, find the intruder!  Stop him at all costs!" The leader then turned to the soldier. "Have someone prepare one of the new models for takeoff."  
          "Are you sure, sir?" the soldier asked.  
          "You have your orders!" the leader snapped.  "Dispatch the dolls if youhave to!  I want him dead, now!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
          Heero watched the smoke rising from the base from the clearing.  
          'Hmm, looks like someone is doing the dirty work for me.' he thought to himself, frowning. A blipping from his computer console brought him back inside the cockpit.  "Looks like I've got company."   
          Three Virgo mobile dolls could be seenin the distance.  Behind them was another mobile suit Heero had never seen before.  Its head resembled the Epyon, but the suit itself was entirely black with a scorpion's tail.  It had a snake's head fitted onto one hand and a thermal sword gripped tightly in the other.  
          "A new mobile suit?" Heero thought aloud, running analyses on it.  "I wasn't expecting this."  
          The three mobile dolls zoomed by, strafing him with their rifles.  
          Heero grunted as his mobile suit stumbled backwards.  "Kuso . . ." he growled.  He wheeled around and fired several shots, taking out one doll. "One down, 3 to go . . ."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
          Relena ran up to her limousine and leaned against the door, breathing heavily.  Pagan stepped out and walked over to her.  
          "Are you all right, Relena?" he asked worriedly.  
          Relena smiled.  "Of course, Pagan." she answered.  "I ran all the way here from the meeting.  I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?"  
          He had been waiting for three hours.  The old man smiled at his young charge. "Of course not, Relena." he answered.  "I just arrived here a short time ago.  However, we should be going.  Noin and the others may get worried."            
Relena nodded and stepped into thelimo as Pagan closed the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~    
  
         Heero had just finished off the last of the mobile dolls when the black mobile suit jumped in and fired at him, hitting his suit squarely in the back. Heero pulled the trigger of his rifle only to find that he was out of ammo.  He cursed silently and jumped back, picking up a fresh one from what was left of a mobile doll.  
          "Very resourceful."  Came a voice from the black mobile suit.  
          "Who are you?" Heero asked replied in his 'omae o korosu' tone.  
          "I am called Leader," the voice answered,  "I am in charge of the Dark Claw Organization."  
          "What do you want?"  
          "To see the Sank kingdom burned to the ground for a second time." Leader answered. "I want the bitter salt of war to be scattered across its soil so nothing will ever grow or prosper there again."  
          Heero frowned.  'Why do all the megalomaniacs have to try to be poetic?'  He glared at the black mobile suit.  "What do you have against the Sank Kingdom?"  
          "I can't stand the Peacecrafts' hypocritical ways and idealistic views on pacifism!  Without wars, things will never change.  Death and destruction must occur before birth and creation."  
        "Believe what you want," Heero said, charging up his rifle.  "but I'm not gonna let you destroy the Sank kingdom."  
          "Don't insult me," Leader cautioned. "I have waited a very long time for my revenge.  No little boy is going to stop me from getting what I want.  Don't underestimate my capabilities."  
          Without warning, Heero fired a shot, hitting the mobile suit with full force.  
          "Done yet?" Leader asked, bringing the suit out of the smoke unscathed.  
          Heero frowned.  
          "I warned you." Leader laughed.  "This mobile suit, my dear Scorpio, can take anything you throw at it.  You're outclassed.  Here, allow me to show you how it works."           With a flick of a switch, Scorpio's tail rose up and started emitting energy waves.  Heero's controls froze and cockpit filled up with white light.  
          "Nani?" he said.  
          Leader chuckled.  "This is called the Omega jammer, it can override any mobile suit control system."  
          "You can't hold me like this forever." Heero gritted.  
          "True," Leader replied, "but I won't have to."  
          Just then, the hands of Heero's mobile suit rose up and turned the rifle towards the suit's head.  
          Heero looked up and saw what Leader was attempting to do.  "Are you crazy?" he yelled.  
          "Maybe." Leader answered.  
          The trigger was pulled and a loud shot rang out throughout the forest.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::gasps overdramatically:: Poor Heero! Whatever will become of him? Don't you just hate cliff hangers like that?  
  
Wufei:: ::tightening the ropes holding her so she doesn't attack her computer and throw it out the window:: Not really.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Well, the readers do.. ow, that's too tight, Wu-chan!  
  
Wufei: I know, and stop calling me Wu-chan. I get enough of that from that braided baka.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Anywho, for those of you who actually like my stuff and are reading it, keep reading! Maybe even review, though it doesn't really matter, as long as you're reading. I'll try to get back to 'Boys Meet Girls' as soon as I can. History Reports, English Speeches, and Soccer practice have had a way of taking up a lot of my time. Down with homework!  
  



	3. The Lost Perfect Soldier

Disclaimer: I have a correction to make... I DO own Gundam Wing. That's right... it's all mine. I got it from Quatre. He was gonna give me SandRock Kai, but I set'll for the series itself instead. Cool, ne?  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace  
**

  
Relena's limousine, which was en route to the Peacecraft estate, was driving down the road when a loud explosion could be heard from several miles around.  
"Did you hear that explosion, Relena?" Pagan asked as he stopped the limousine.  
        "Yes, I did," Relena answered, reaching for the door handle.  "It could be a battle."   
         "Wait, Relena," Pagan called, "It could be dangerous!!" Before he could switch on the automatic door lock, Relena was already out into the forest.  
          It didn't take her long until shestumbled across the remnants of a mobile suit in a forest clearing.  Pieces lay scattered everywhere, smoking and smoldering.  
          "It looks as if it were shot down at point blank range." She gaped.  She then gasped when she heard a low groan behind her.  
          Turning around quickly, she could see a hand sticking out of the rubble.  Rushing over and pulling away as much debris as she could, she gasped in horror as she discovered the hand's owner.  
          "HEERO!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
          "Pagan!" Relena called out despairingly.  "Pagan, help me!"  
          "Relena!" Pagan called back.  "Are you hurt?"  
          "No, I'm fine . . ." She came into the clearing dragging Heero.  His clothes were torn and blood from his wounds was seeping onto Relena's clothing.  "Help me . . . I can't hold him!" She tripped and stumbled, taking Heero down with her.  
          "Relena!" Pagan called.  Just as he was about to run to her, Noin's jet settled down in the clearing between the two of them.  
          "Relena!"  
          "Milliardo, Noin . . . minna."  
          "Miss Relena, are you all right?"   
         "Oi, what'd you do to Heero?"  
          "Shut up, Duo!"  
          Relena took an embroidered handkerchief out of her pocket and tried to dab away some of the blood running down Heero's forehead.  
          "Oh, Heero . . . help me, minna . . ." she sobbed.  "The blood . . . I can't stop the blood . . . I can't . . ."  
          "It's all right, Relena," Milliardo replied, putting his hands on his sister's shoulders.  "Heero will be fine. We'll get him to a doctor."  
          Trowa stooped down and gently lifted Heero out of Relena's lap.  "Could you comeand give me a hand, Wufei?"  
          Wufei nodded as he took Heero's feet, proceeding to the blue jet several yards away.  
          "Let's get out of here," Noin said, "before anything else happens."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
          After returning to the Peacecraft estate, a doctor was immediately summoned. Everyone waited outside Heero's room for news from the doctor.  
          There was a deathly silence.  That is –of course- until Duo started giggling.  
          "What's so funny, Maxwell?" Wufei dared to ask.  
          "Iss –snicker- Heero," he answered.  "Di'n I saw we shoulda gone withim?" He continued giggling.  "I tol'm an' he di'n listen.  That baka . . . shoulda listened to Duo!"  
          The people on either side of him started to scoot away as he broke out into a fit of laughter.  
          Just then, the doctor came out of the room, causing Duo to immediately shut up – much to everyone's relief.  
          "Please try to keep it down," she said, "The patient is resting now."  
          Relena jumped up from her seat.  "Doctor . . ."  
          Doctor Tomino adjusted her glasses and looked up at all the anticipating faces. "In all my years of practice, never have I come across such a remarkable patient." she exclaimed.  "Given the circumstances, he should be dead, but somehow he managed to survive."  
          "So, he's going to be all right?" Quatre asked.  
          "At the moment, I really can't be sure." she answered.  
          "Whaddya mean you can't be sure?" Duo asked.  "What kind of quack are you?!"  
          "Duo!" Milliardo snapped.  "I'll have you know that Dr. Tomino has been the Peacecraft doctor for years.  I won't allow you to disrespect her!"  
          "Simmer down, boys," Sally replied, standing between the two of them.  "Try to keep your tempers in check.  There's no need to be at each other's throats."  
          "She's right." Quatre agreed.  "We shouldn't be fighting at all."  
          Duo muttered something inaudible and then apologized.  
          "I understand you all must be under a lot of stress, given the situation." Dr. Tomino said, "The reason for the uncertainty is that your friend is suffering from severe head trauma."  
          "Head trauma?" Duo interrupted, "You mean he finally managed crack that hard head of his?" The others frowned disapprovingly at him, but they knew the reason for Duo's constant remarks was because he was worried about Heero as well.  
          The doctor continued.  "At the moment, I can't really tell how severe the damage is."  
          "Isn't there anything we can do?" Noin asked.  
          "The only thing I can recommend is keep him comfortable and make sure he gets his rest." Dr. Tomino answered.  "His wounds should heal rather quickly, but only time will if he has fully recovered or not."  
          Relena let out a small gasp and covered her mouth.  'Oh, Heero . . .'  
          "Is he awake now?" Relena looked up atTrowa, who had spoken.  "Would he be able to receive any visitors?"  
          "Not too many at a time." Dr. Tomino replied.  "If he is awake, you don't want to overwhelm him."  
          "We understand." Milliardo said.  "Thank you for your help, Tomino-sama." He bowed his head respectfully.  
          "Anytime, Milliardo-oji," Dr. Tomino answered.  "Call me if you need anything." With that she bowed respectfully and exited the room.  
          Relena sighed and looked towards Heero's room.  She felt a hand rest itself gently on her shoulder and looked up see Milliardo smiling down at her.  
          "Why don't you go see him?" he asked.  
          "Me?" she replied.  "I-I-I couldn't . . ." She looked at the other Gundam pilots.  "He doesn't want to see me.  Why don't you all go first?"  
          "You go on ahead, Ms. Relena." Quatre smiled.  "We've got plenty of time."  
          Relena managed a small smile.  "Arigatou."  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
          Heero looked around and found himself in darkness.  Every step he took echoed loudly, ringing in his ears. 'Where am I?' His thoughts echoed loudly as well.  'What is this place?  It's dark . . . and cold.' The perfect soldier started to shiver uncontrollably. 'What's happening to me?  Why am I so cold?'  
          Suddenly, further out into the darkness, he could see another figure approaching him.  
          'Who's there?' Heero called.  'Show yourself!'  
          As the figure came closer, Heero could tell it was woman, but her identity still eluded him.  The colors and features of the figure had melted together.  Heero could only make out her blue eyes.  
         'Who are you?' Heero asked, stepping closer.  The girl stepped backin alarm.  'Matte, I'm not going to hurt you!'  
          The girl stopped and let out a sound similar to laughter.  
          Heero noticed he had stopped shivering.  'Do you know where we are?' he asked.  'Can you show me the way out of here?'  
          The girl laughed again and held out her hand.  Heero reached out to her slowly and took her hand.  Coming in contact with her, he felt warm and safe. The girl smiled and started to lead him through the darkness.  
          Suddenly, a large shadow appeared in front of them, blocking their way. Frightened, the girl clung to Heero.  
          'What is that thing?' Heero thought aloud.  It stood 50 to 55 feettall with glowing green eyes.  'Haven't I seen that thing before . . .'  
          Heero was brought out of his thoughts as the girl tried to pull him away.          'What's wrong?' Heeroasked.  'Is that thingdangerous?'  Heero's question was answered when the giant shadow pulled out a glowing green sword.  It lunged out at them, but the girl pulled Heero out of the way.  
         'Run!' she exclaimed.  'Run, now!'  
'You can talk?' Heero asked.  Her voice was familiar, but he just couldn't place it.  Why couldn't he remember it?  
         'Just go!' she cried.  'Don't let it take you away!'  
'It's going to take me away?' Heero asked.  'Are you sure?  It seems familiar, but I just can't . . .'  
         'Please, go!' the girl cried, placing a hand on his cheek. 'Don't let it hurt you!'  
        Just then, the shadow swung at them again, knocking them to the ground.  It then reached down and picked up the girl as she pushed Heero out of the way.  
          'No, don't go!' Heero yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
         Relena had just entered the room when she heard Heero yelling in his sleep.  Rushing over to his bedside, she placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.  
  "Heero, wake up!" she called gently.  "You're just dreaming."  
         "No, no . . ." Heero moaned.  "Don't take her away . . . I need her!"  
          Relena blinked.  'It must be some serious head trauma to cause Heero to dream like this,' she thought to herself.  She couldn't help but frown, 'But who is it that he needs so desperately?'  
          Heero tossed in his sleep and gasped in pain, arching his back.  "No!!"  
          "Heero!" Relena cried out worriedly.  "Heero, please wake up!" She placed her hand on his forehead. "Wake up . . . come back to me."  
          Heero gasped and opened his eyes wide.  "What happened?" he asked, bolting up straight.  "Where isshe?  Where did it take her?"  
          "You mustn't move!  You'll reopen your wounds!" Relena pushed him back down gently, placing her hand against his forehead again, stroking his hair out of his face.  "Don't worry, it was just a dream.  You're all right now."            
The gentle touch of Relena's hand seemed to calm him down somewhat. "A dream . . ." Heero repeated.  
         "Yes," Relena said, "just a dream.  You're safe now."  
          Heero let his eyes roam around the room.  "Where am I?"  
          "You're back in the Sank Kingdom." Relena answered.  "You're in the Peacecraft mansion now, safe and sound."  
          "Sank . . kingdom . . ?" Heero repeated, his brow wrinkled in confusion.  "Peacecraft?" He looked up at her.  "Who are you?"  
          Relena blinked.  "You're kidding, aren't you, Heero?" she asked.  A voice inside her head answered, 'Yeah right, since when does the perfect soldier kid anyone?'  "Don't you know who I am?"  
          Heero sat up and frowned at her.  "How can I possibly know who you are when I don't even know who I am?"  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Ahh! What has happened to our Heero? How can he have forgotten his poor Relena?  
  
Wufei: If you ask me, he's better off this way.  
  
1x2/Yaoi/Anti-Relena fans: Here, here!  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::gives them all Heero's 'omae o korusu' look and they all back off::  
Any how, whether you are yaoi/yuri/or non, I hope you all are enjoying my fic. I'll try to keep up with updates, but I've been a little busy lately.  
  
Wufei: She's lying, she's just being lazy.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Quiet you! ::gives him a 'pyscho Quatre' look::  
  
Wufei: ::scitters away, spooked::  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::grins in satisfaction:: Ja, minna!  
  



	4. I Will Protect Him

Disclaimer: ::sniffles:: I did own Gundam Wing, but... ::blows her noise:: I lost it in a poker game with Wufei. =*( I know you must have cheated somehow!  
Wufei: ::snickers::  
  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace  
**

  
  
"Amnesia, huh?" Sally asked.  "That must've been what the good doctor was talking about."  
       "You were a doctor once, Sally," Wufei replied.  "What do you suggest we do?"  
      "Heero never was the most mentally stable guy around." Sally answered.  There was mass 'mm-hmm'ing and nodding of heads. "The only thing we really can do is hope that it's only temporary."  
       "I know what we can do." Duo exclaimed.  "A knock on the head made'im lose his memory right?  Another good knock oughta bring it back!" He looked around for the nearest thing to him, reaching for one of the legs of a chair.  
        "Maybe you oughta get some rest,Duo . . ."  
        "Are you kidding?  I'm dead serious about this!  It's payback time for all those times I got the crap beat out of me!"  
        "Duo . . . Duo, put that down!!"  
        Relena's face was pale.  He really doesn't remember anything? she asked.  
        "I'm afraid not."  Sally answered.  "He didn't even remember anything about his mission."  
          "If we could have figured out what happened to him, we would have been able to think of a way to jog his memory." Quatre said.  
          "It's worse than that." Hilde replied.  "I sent some people to observe the wreckage of Heero's mobile suit. It's was completely thrashed. Blown away at point blank range."  
          "But Heero would never let . . ."  
          "Whoever managed to get that close to Heero and cause that amount of damage, Wufei said, "is definitely a threat."  
          "Who could have defeated Heero so easily?" Quatre asked.  
          "That's what we have to find out, Quatre." Trowa answered in his usual calm tone.  "How are our Gundams coming along?"  
          "Our technicians have been working 'round the clock and as of now, the Gundams are now 35% complete." Noin answered. "With Heero down, we're even more vulnerable than we were before."  
          "That means the Dark Claw could attack at anytime." Duo, somewhat calmed down, said.  
          'What are we going to do . . . ?'Relena thought to herself.  'Without all 5 Gundams to protect the people, the Dark Claw will be able to take over the Sank Kingdom.  People are going to get hurt . . .'  
          Milliardo, who had been silent the whole time, turned to his sister. "Relena," he said, "Are you all right?  You look pale."  
          Relena forced a smile.  "I'll be fine, onii-sama." she replied.  "If you'd excuse me."  With that, she bowed and walked out of the room.  
         "Poor thing," Noin sighed, watching her leave.  "It's bad enough he ignored her before, now he doesn't even remember her."  
          "Well, I hope he gets his memory back soon," Sally replied. "For her sake and for everyone else's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
          "How are repairs coming along?" Leader asked, standing on the bridge of the control room.  "Have you got that damage report yet?"  
          A female officer walked up to Leader and saluted.  "Yes, sir." she answered.  "The Gundam pilot did manage to take out one of our mobile doll hangars, but the dolls themselves are salvageable.  Repairs are 54% finished as of now.  We should be fully operational within 5 hours.  
          "That's good." Leader answered.  "And what of the Scorpio hangar."  
          "The Scorpio Gundam remained undamaged throughout the whole attack, sir." the soldier answered.  
          "Hmm," Leader mused.  "It appears our Gundam pilot was getting sloppy."  
          "Out of practice, sir?"   
          "He should have been able to destroy the Scorpio units." Leader said. "Or at least try to take out the main Scorpio Gundam.  There was no pattern to his attack at all."  
          "Perhaps it wasn't the Gundam pilot, sir."  
         "Yes . . . that is a possibility." Leader nodded and sat down in a chair.  "But if it wasn't a Gundam pilot, then who was it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
          "I'm sick and tired of all this waiting!  Why don't we just go out and get'em!"  
          "You will sit here and wait with the rest of us, if you're smart, Maxwell."  
Duo pulled at his hair in frustration.  "All this doing nothing is driving me crazy!"  
"I believe the damage has already been done." Duoshot Wufei a dirty look.  
"He's right though, Duo." Quatre said, agreeing with Wufei's first comment.  "Waiting is all we can do at the moment."  
          "That's not true!" Duo exclaimed.  "We can do what Heero did—"  
          "And end up just like him," Wufei interrupted.  "Where have you been all of this time?"  
          "Speaking of which, how is Heero doing?" Quatre asked.  
          "Quite well, actually." Sally answered.  "His wounds are healing quite nicely."  
          "And his memory?" Trowa asked.  
          Sally shook her head.  "No such luck." she answered.  "He still doesn't remember a thing."  
          "So, it's safe to say we cannot count on him when we fight the Dark Claw." Wufei replied.  
          "Hey, hey, hey," Duo exclaimed.  "Don't count him out so easily!  We shouldn't just give up on him.  Heck, Trowa was able to fight without his memory."  
          "That's different."  
          "Oh, explain."  
          "We know for sure that Trowa's amnesia was only temporary." Sally replied.  "Pluse we can only assume he lost his memory outside his suit when it exploded in space.  Heero was inside his mobile suit when it exploded."  
          "Yeah?  What's your point?"  
          "Heero's amnesia is more serious than Trowa's." Sally explained.  "I don't think it's a good idea to have him anywhere near a mobile suit for a while."  
          "Why's that?"  
          "You and your infernal questions!" Wufei snapped.  Duo stuck out histongue.  
          Sally sighed.  "We've been trying to jog his memory by showing him pictures." she explained. "He freaks out every time we show him anything vaguely resembling a Gundam."  
          "That's terrible." Quatre replied.  "Poor Heero."  
          "So, like I said before," Wufei stated, "Only the four of us will be fighting."  
          "For the time being anyway." Sally replied.  "Like Duo said, we shouldn'tgive up on Heero completely.  He might be able to pull through."  Duo nodded in agreement.  
          "Right," Quatre agreed, "We shouldn't give up hope on him.  It's the least wecan do.  We have to protect him while he's vulnerable like this."  
          "Who knows what the dummy could end up doing." Duo muttered.  "I guess we will have to look after him.  Hoo boy . . ."  
          "Don't worry about looking after Heero." Everyone looked up to see Relena standing at the door.  "I can do that myself."  
          "Hoi, 'Lena," Duo replied.  "You sure you know what you're getting into?"  
          Relena nodded.  "I'll take care of him," she said.  "You just worry about the Dark Claw."  
          "Well, if you're sure," Sally grinned, "you're welcome to it.  After all, how can we say no to the ex-Queen of the world?"  
          Relena bowed her head and smiled.  "Thank you, Sally," She then turned and bowed to the others.  "And thank you, everyone." Hersmile soon faded as she headed towards the door.  "If you'd excuse me, there are some other matters I must attend to."  With that, she walked out of the room.  
          Duo plopped down on the couch and folded his arms behind his head.  "Boy,she asks to look after him and then takes off right afterwards." he muttered.  "Some caretaker."  
          "Be nice, Duo." Quatre scolded.  "I'm sure Ms. Relena has a lot on her mind right now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
          After leaving the conference room, Relena stepped outside the palace where Pagan was waiting for her.  
          "Where is it you said you need to go, Relena?" the elderly man asked.  
          "To the Spaceport," Relena answered, stepping into her infamous pink limo.   
(AN:God . . who in there right mind cruises around in a pink limousine?  Who does she think she is?  Tina Turner?  No, wait . . . that was a Cadillac.  Nevermind. ^_^   
Wufei: Idiot....)  
          "Another unscheduled meeting?" Pagan asked, pulling out of the estate. "There have been a lot of those lately."  
          "Oh, yes, of course." Relena replie dquickly.  "But this one is extremely important.  There is someone I have to see."  
          Pagan dropped Relena off at the spaceport and she immediately proceeded into the terminal to purchase a ticket.  From there, she boarded her shuttle and sat down in her seat, looking out the window.  
          'Okay,Relena . . . don't chicken out now.' she thought to herself.  'This has to be done.  Desperate times call for desperate measures.'  She was brought of her thoughts by a voice on the PA system.  
          "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and place your seats in their upright positions.  We will be departing for Colony X-189999 very shortly."  
          Relena closed her eyes.  She had been to the colonies numerous times in her life, but there had been one time that had completely changed her life forever.  
  
~*Flashback *~  
  
          After Relena's foster father had been assassinated, Relena felt as if her world had been turned upside down.  Crying over her father's dead body, she vowed she would make the OZ organization pay for what they had done.  That's when she had met the infamous Doctor J.  
          Relena stared in awe at the man standing before her. He was more machine than man. Hobbling on his prosthetic leg, he circled Relena, looking her over.  
      "Who are you?" Relena asked nervously.  
         The old man looked hurt. "You mean you've never heard of me?" he asked, chortling.  He bowed courteously.  "My name is Doctor J."  
          Relena bowed in return. "Ah . . . a pleasure to meet you, Doctor J," she said meekly.  "My name is—"  
          "I know who you are, Relena Dorlian." Doctor J replied.  He walked towards a black limousine that had just pulled up to the curb. "Come with me, I'd like to have a word with you."  
          After talking with Doctor J, Relena found out about OZ's plans and Operation Meteor.  She also learned that Doctor J had been the one who trained Heero to be a Gundam pilot.  
          Eventually, the limousine pulled to a stop in front of the Spaceport.  
         "It would be best for you to go home and forget all about what has happened," Doctor J said bluntly, "and most importantly, you must forget about Heero."  
       "I can't do that." Relena said, stepping out of thelimousine.  "How could you have donethis to him?  He's a boy, not amachine."  
        "Heero is the perfect soldier, and is well aware of the importance of his task." Doctor J replied. "In fact, beneath all that, he is very kind hearted boy, but he is very dedicated to his mission.  If you value your life, you should stay away from him."  
          "I will do no such thing," Relena said indignantly.  "If you can enable him to fight OZ, then you can do the same to me."  
         "I don't think you want that." Doctor J said, giving her a serious look.  
         "Yes, I do." Relena answered.  "I can't stand by and watch OZ harm innocent people just for the sake of world domination.  I want to help Heero fight.  I want . . .I want to protect him."  
         Doctor J stayed silent for a moment.  After several moments he finally spoke, "You're a very brave girl, Miss Dorlian," he said, "but I don't believe you are fully aware of what you're getting yourself into.  However," He raised his arm and spun his three claws around, occasionally clanking them together. "If you truly are serious, come back here after you have thought this decision through."  
      Relena nodded. "I will be back, you know." she said.  
Doctor J noted her silently. "I know you will." he said.  
Relena could only watch silenly as the limousine pulled off into the darkness.  
  
~*End of Flashback *~  
  
          Relena sighed as the Earth became smaller and smaller behind her.  She looked out into the darkness of space. "I will protect you no matter what it takes . . . Heero."  
          Back on Earth, at the Peacecraft estate, deep in sleep, Heero murmured one word, "Relena . . ."  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Hey, minna! I'm alive!  
  
Wufei: I think they know that.. seeing since you posted part of your other fic a few days ago...  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::ignores him:: I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. I've just been so busy. School's pretty much over for me, except I still have to take finals. ::goes into a panic:: Why do I have to take the hardest final first! Honors Chemistry!! Gaaaahhhh!!!!  
  
Wufei: ::dumps a cold glass of water over her head::  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::blinks as she recovers:: Thank you.  
  
Wufei: ::humphs::


	5. Another Gundam Pilot??

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... ::sighs:: But, I plan on stealing it eventually.  
Wufei: ::look of disgust on his face:: Immoral woman!!  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  


  
Back at the Gundam conference room in the Peacecraft estate back on Earth, Hilde and Noin rushed into the room.  
          Duo, who was lounging on a couch by the window grinned at them.  "Hoi, Hilde, Noin!  What's up?"  
          "We've got news for you boys," Noinsaid.  "Our technicians now have your Gundams 70% complete . ."  
          Quatre, who was playing chess with Trowa, smiled.  "That's excellent news, Ms. Noin." he replied.  
          Hilde slapped a manila folder down onthe table.  "Is something the matter?" Trowa asked.  
          "We just got the report from my reconnaissance group we sent to Toulon." she answered.  
          "That's Toulon, as in Southern France, St. Ignatia." Wufei said, eyeing Duo.  
          Duo held his hands up in defense.  "Okay, okay, I got it.  Sheesh."  
          "What did they have to say, Ms. Hilde?" Quatre asked.  
          "Check out these pictures." Hilde answered, setting them on the table.  
          Duo looked at the first.  "This is St. Ignatia, ne?" he asked, picking it up to get a closer look.  "It looks totaled."   
          "Yeah," Hilde agreed, "but check out the second one.  This one was taken 3 days after the first."  
          "The place has almost been repaired!" Quatre exclaimed.  
          "Our scouts say that the Dark Claw hasrepaired 54% of the damage." Hilde frowned. "That means they have the resources and man power to make repairs whenever necessary."  
          "If Heero had his memory back, he'd be kinda pissed right about now." Duo mused.  
          "That's another thing." Noin said, "We managed to gather up most of the remains of Heero's mobile suit.  We found the remains of Heero's explosives, still inside the mobile suit."  
          "You mean he never used them?" Quatreasked.  
          "He probably didn't get the chance before he was attacked." Wufei frowned.  
          "Then if Heero wasn't the one whoi nfiltrated the St. Ignatia base, then who was it?" Trowa asked.  They all looked at Hilde.  
          "Don't look at me like that." she exclaimed.  "I didn't do it!"       
          Their gazes then turned to Sally.  "Uh-uh, don't even try that.  I didn't do it either."  
          "There's something else you should know as well," Noin replied.  The others looked at her.  "There's 2 more Gundams out there."  
          "Say what?" Duo blinked.  
          "One Gundam is in the Dark Claw's possession." Noin replied as she took out a picture of the Black Scorpio Gundam.  "Heero managed to run some analyses on it before he was discovered."  
          "And what of the second?" Trowa asked.  
          "We have no photos of it." Hilde answered.  "We were just told that 2Gundam prototypes were made: the Scorpio and another.  The second has yet to reveal itself."  
          "Oh great," Duo muttered, "the plot thickens."  
          "It's a possibility that the person who infiltrated St. Ignatia might be the pilot of the mystery Gundam." Trowareplied.  
          "That's what we're left to assume."Wufei replied.  
          "Then whoever it is must be on ourside." Quatre said.  
          "That we cannot assume." Wufei said.  "They may have their own reasons for fighting the Dark Claw.  It may not necessarily be for the sake of peace."  
"The point is that there's someone else out there who has managed to get past the Dark Claw's defenses unnoticed." Noin replied.  "We have to keep our eyes open."  
          The others nodded.  
          Just then, a siren went off throughout the palace.  
          "What the heck is that?" Sally asked.  
          Hilde ran out of the room and thencame back in. "Reconnaissance says there's a bunch of black mobile suits heading towards us."  
          "Well," Wufei replied, standing up.  "That's our cue."  
          "Yet another unexpected twist." Duo muttered.  "Bummer."  
          "I'd thought you'd be happy you get to fight, Duo." Quatre said.  
          "Yeah," Duo replied, yawning, "but I wanted to be the one to attack them first. I was just getting ready to take a nap."  
          "Noin, would it be all right to take our Gundams out?" Trowa asked  
Noin shook her head.  "There's still some more work to be done on them, so there are some modified mobile suits you'll be able to use until the Gundams are fully operational."  
"That'll have to do for now," Quatre said.  "Let's get going."  
With that, he and the other three pilots ran out of the room.  
          Milliardo, who had been silent the entire time, looked out the window after the pilots left.  'Amystery Gundam pilot . . . who could it be?'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
          Relena sighed inwardly.  "I, Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, am a pathetic hypocrite."  
          A short, chubby man walked up to her.  "You are not," he replied.  "You're following your heart by doing what youfeel is right."  
          "I've berated any type of violence or fighting for years," Relena replied, "and now I'm condoning it."  
          Another tall, bald man walked up beside her.  "Sometimes you have tofight, to protect those you care about."  
          ". . To protect those I care about . .." Relena repeated.  
          "Yes, that is why you wanted to do this in the first place, right?  To protect those important to you."  
          Relena nodded, "Yes, that's right."  
          Just then, an alarm went off.  The short and tall man both ran to the nearest computer console.    
          "Our sensors are picking up the Dark Claw mobile dolls." the short man answered, frowning.  
          "You can detect them from here?" Relena asked.  
          "Of course," the tall man answered,"our satellites can pick up their signatures easily."  
          "Where are they headed?" Relena asked.  
          The short man frowned.  "They are headed straight for the Sank Kingdom."  
          Relena gasped, "No . . ."  
          Another man with gray, spiky hair walked up to the computer console.  "The Gundams still are not fully operational." he said, grimly, "They will not stand a chance against the enemy dolls."  
          Relena frowned and walked up to the three men.  "There has to be a way to help them!" she exclaimed.  "Just tell me and I'll do it."  
          The three men looked at each other and then nodded, turning back towards Relena. "Come with us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
          Quatre screamed in pain as a mobile doll threw his mobile suit back.  Duof lew in with his suit and caught Quatre's before he hit the ground.  
          "You okay, Quatre?" he asked.  
          Quatre rubbed his head.  "Thanks, Duo, I think I'm okay." Quatre answered.  "Those things sure pack a punch."  
          "You're telling me." Duo frowned.   
"These suits we've got just aren't doing anydamage."  Wufei replied.    
"What I wouldn't give to thrash them with my Deathscythe . . ." Duo gritted.  
"We'll have to make due," Trowa said over the comm-link, shoving a beam saber through the head of Scorpio doll.  "We can't afford to die here."  
"They just keep coming though!" Quatre exclaimed.  "If we don't come up with some sort of strategy soon, we're finished."  
"Feel free to come up with one any time, Quatre."Duo replied.  
Wufei let out a loud battle cry as he fired a round at some mobile dolls, only to have them dodge. "Blast!  They're too fast."  
"Nobody's too fast for the Shinigami!" Duo howled, charging towards the enemy. "BANZAIII!!!"  
"Duo, wait!!" Quatre called to no avail.  
          Duo went charging at the dolls.  He raised his arm to punch one of the dolls, but it grabbed his arm and swung him back towards the other Gundams pilots.  Duo plowed into Trowa and Wufei, sending all three of them to the ground.  
          "Oi, Maxwell, you baka!" Wufei growled.  "Get off of me!"  
          "I'd love to, Wu-man, but I can't get off of you until you get off of me." Duo answered.  
          "Stop calling me, 'Wu-man', you . . .rat tailed grease monkey. . ."  
          "Heeyy . . . you leave my hair out of this!"  
          "Would the both of you get off of me and stop arguing," Trowa replied, still stoic.  
          Quatre watched as the chaos unfolded with his comrades and sighed miserably. "We shouldn't be fighting at all . . ." he said to himself.  He looked up at the dolls to see one of the maiming a beam cannon at the three entangled mobile suits.  "Hey, you guys!  Get out of there!" he yelled, running towards them.  
          Duo looked up to see what Quatre was yelling about.  Seeing the beam cannon, he jumped up in his seat, trying to bring his suit upright.  "Holy—"  
          **CRUNCH!**  
          "MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled.  "Watch where you're putting that thing!"  
          Duo laughed nervously.  "Gomen ne, Wu-man," he chuckled, "this thing must have a mind of its own."  
          "Injustice!  Just you wait, American," Wufei gritted.  "If we live through this, justice will be served . . ."  
          "Speaking of which," Trowa replied calmly, "we might want to move.  Now."  
          The doll had just finished charging up its beam cannon and was preparing to pull the trigger.  
          Quatre's eyes went wide in horror.  "Trowa, Duo, Wufei!!" he called out.  There was nothing he could do.  He closed his eyes and waited for the worst.  
          Nothing happened.  
          Duo blinked and scratched his head.  "Are we dead yet?"  
          "No," Wufei growled, "but you will be when we get back."  
          Quatre brought his mobile suit up to the others, "Guys, are you all right?" he asked.  
          The other three pilots managed to get their suits to their feet.  
          "What happened?" Duo asked.  The mobile suit that had been preparing to fire at them was still standing in the same place with its cannon aimed at them. It hadn't moved an inch.  
          "It's not moving." Trowa said.  
          Duo brought his suit forward.  The mobile suit shook from the vibration and split into two pieces.  "I think I killed it!"   
          Wufei peered at the doll.  "No you didn't," he replied, "it's been cut in two."  
          "By who, though?" Quatre asked.  "There's no one else around."  
          "You guys, 6 o'clock!" Trowa's voice had a slight tone of surprise in it.  
          "6 o'clock?  Tenchi Muyo is on!"  
          "Idiot!  Look behind you!"  
          The four Gundam pilots turned their suits around to see another Gundam standing before them.  The design of machine was very fantasyesque, but the pilots had never seen anything like it before.  
(AN:For those of you, who have ever read the Magic Knight Rayearth manga, the Gundam's head resembled Eagle's FTO)   
The Gundam's eyes were golden and its body was completely white, except for certain parts that were either blue, gold, or dark purple.  On its back were large verniers resembling Zero's.  However, they had a design etched onto them resembling wings. Attached tothe right hand of the Gundam was something similar to a crossbow.  In the other was a large scimitar that was three-fourths the length of the Gundam itself.  
"Are you guys getting this?" Trowa asked, running analyses on the new Gundam.  
          "I'm speechless," Duo murmured.  
          "There's a first time for everything." Wufei muttered.  
          "Is that the mystery Gundam Ms. Hilde was talking about?" Quatre asked.  
          The Gundam turned its head towards the other 4 pilots.  "Are you all okay?" avoice asked.  The voice was synthesized so that the pilot's voice could not be recognized.   
          "Yes, we're fine, thank you." Quatre answered.  "Who are you?"  
          There was a silence at first.  "I am Gundam Pilot 06, of the Gundam Arch Angel." Came the reply.  
          "Arch Angel?" Wufei asked.  "You're a Gundam pilot?"  
          "I'm piloting a Gundam, am I not?"  
          "Ooh, he got you there, Wu-man!"  
          "I'd love to stay and chat with you boys, but I have to finish off these dolls." the pilot of Arch Angel replied.  "Take a breather." With that, the Gundam took off, scimitar in hand, towards the remaining Scorpio units.  
          "I don't believe it," Duo said, "another Gundam pilot?  Somebody pinchme."  
          **CLANG!**  
          The hand of Wufei's mobile suit slammed against the back of the head of Duo's mobile suit.  
          "Owwww!!  Wufei!"  
          "Must have a mind of its own." Came the reply.  
          Duo was about to retaliate when Quatre's voice cut him off.    
          "Look at that thing go!"  
          Arch Angel flew with such speed towards the enemy it seemed as if it was materializing from one place to another.  The pilots were having a hard time following its movements.  
          "Is it possible for a pilot to travel at such high speeds?" Wufei asked to no one in particular.  
          Arch Angel zipped past the dolls, causing them to stumble back.  It came back around and raised its right hand and fired a thermal arrow through the head of a doll, causing it to explode. The remaining dolls were swiftly taken out by the Gundam's glowing scimitar.  
          "Whoa," Duo replied.  "He's good. He's really good."  
          Arch Angel placed the scimitar on aholder on its back, between its verniers. It then hovered over to the other Gundam pilots in their battered mobile suits.  
          "That should be the last of them," the mystery pilot replied.  "I don't think they'll try any more attacks for a while."  
          "Who are you?" Quatre asked.  
          "I do believe I've already answered that question." the pilot answered politely.  
          "I wouldn't really call that a sufficient answer." Wufei replied.  
          "True," the pilot agreed, "but it is the only one I can give you.  I sincerely apologize. But you have to understand that I'm not here to fight you."  
          "Who are you here to fight then?"Trowa asked.  
          "I don't want to fight anyone." the pilot answered.  "I am here to protect the Sank kingdom, and everything it stands for.  You don't have to worry. I'm not your enemy."  With that, ArchAngel's verniers kicked in, sending it soaring off into the heavens.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Well, there's another chapter hot on the virtual press. Thank you guys for encouraging me to write another chapter. I'm really glad you guys are liking this story as well as 'Boys Meet Girls'.  
  
Wufei: Well, of course they like this story... it has me in it.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::remains silent for a moment:: Continuing on with what I was saying... for those who are reading 'Boys Meet Girls' thank you for being so patient. I haven't had a chance to write another chapter. Now that my chem final is over and done with, I've only got 2 more to take.  
  
Wufei: ::raises an eyebrow:: How'd you do on the chem final?  
  
Miss Chang Po: Uhm... ::scratches her head as a sweatdrop forms:: How well can you do when you guess on most of the answers...? ^_^;  
  
Wufei: ::shakes his head:: Typical onna...


	6. Strange Feelings, Resurfacing Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sunrise/Sotsu Agency. ::starts to weep::  
Wufei: Weak woman.   
::grrs and yanks his ponytail, grins as he goes in a corner and sulks::  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  


  
"Whatdo you think of when you see this picture," Sally asked, holding up a picture of the L1 cluster.  
          "Nothing." Heero said blankly.  "Nothing at all."  
          "Well, how about this one?"  
          "Still nothing."  
          "This isn't getting us anywhere," Milliardo replied.  "His memory is completely shot."  
          "Zeches!" Noin said, giving him a disapproving glare.  "We're not going to give up on him."  Milliardo flinched. Noin was about the only person who still referred to him by his old alias these days.  Often times Duo would call him MilliZeches, but in most cases Noin would use his old name as a term of endearment or when she was mad at him.  
          "If I could remember more, I would tell you." Heero said somewhat apologetically.  
          "It's all right," Sally smiled, "It's not your fault.  We can stop if you want."  
          Heero shook his head.  "I'd like to keep going.  If that's all right with y—"  
          "Hoi, Noin!" Duo's voice startled everyone in the room.  
          "Duo," Quatre scolded.  "You shouldn't be so loud."  
          "You guys certainly look beat," Milliardo said, "How'd it go?"  
          "We totally got thrashed." Duo answered.  "The Dark Claw is no joke."  
          "I knew I should have gone." Milliardo replied.    
          "You know that's out of the question,"Noin said.  "Your job is here ruling this kingdom.  You leave the Dark Claw to us."  She turned to the other pilots.  "What happened."  
          "You wouldn't believe it!" Duo exclaimed.  "Not only does the Dark Claw have tons of mobile dolls, but the entire fleet is fashioned after that Scorpio Gundam Heero fou—"  
          Sally's hand clamped over Duo'smouth.  "Ixnay on the Undamgay . . ." she hissed.  
          "Ohh yeah," Duo said after her hand was removed.  "I forgot.  My bad." Duo walked up to Heero with a wide grin on his face.  "Hey, Heero, man, what's up?"  
          Heero gave him a puzzled look.  "I know you?"  
          Duo looked hurt.  "Of course you do!" he exclaimed.  "I'm the best friend you've got."  
          Heero shook his head.  "I don't remember." he said apologetically.  
          Duo blinked and then shook it off.  "Don't worry about it!" he then said, slapping Heero on the back, earning a subconscious 'omae o korosu' glare.  "We'll have that old memory of yours back in no time flat.  Just you watch."  
          Sally walked over to them and placed her hand on Heero's shoulder.  "Why don't you go get some rest?" she suggested. "We'll try to finish this up a little later."          Heero nodded and then walked out of the room.  
          "Sheesh," Duo said, somewhat mortified, "how can he not know who I am?"  
          "He should consider himself lucky." Wufei replied.  
          "Has he made any progress?" Quatre asked hopefully.  
          "Not much." Sally answered.  "Out of 25 pictures, he only remembered these." She set two pictures on the table for the others to look at.  
          "Hey," Duo replied.  "I remember that one.  That's the school Heero and I enrolled in together.  Ojousan came looking for us there."  
          Quatre looked at the other picture.  "And this one is of the school right here in the Sank Kingdom where Ms. Relena taught her views of pacifism."  
          "Could it be that Heero only remembered those scenes because they had to do with Relena being there?" Noin asked no one in particular.  
          Everyone in the room looked at each other.  "Naaaahhhhh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before he knew it, Heero found himself once again in the darkness of his nightmares.  Helooked around for the mystery girl that always entered his dreams, but she was nowhere to be found.  Just then, the darkness faded away to a hill within a small city.  
          'Where am I now?' Heero thought to himself.  'This looks familiar, but….'He clenched his eyes shut in frustration. "Why can't I remember?"  
          A slight tug on his shirt brought Heero's attention down to his feet. Barely four feet tall, clutching a small puppy in one arm, a young girl no younger than 5 looked up at him questioningly.  (AN: All right, if you've seen Endless Waltz, then you know this seen. However, I've changed it so that it will fit my own purposes. ::rubs her hands together:: Mwa ha ha ha ha - ::cough, hack:: ha ha. =P )  
          "Daijobu?" she asked.  Heero glanced down at her and then looked away.  "You can tell me if you want," She then said.  "I wanna help you, Heero."  
          Heero blinked at stared back ather.  "How do you know my name?" he asked.    
          The little girl just smiled.  "I know a lot about you." she said.  "I'm on your side."  The dog in the little girl's arms yapped, causing Heero to look down at it.  The girl held up the dog for him to see. "She likes you."  
          Heero looked at the dog and then back at the little girl.  "You said you wanna help me, ne?" Heero asked.  The girl nodded.  "I'm looking for someone…. I don't know who she is, or what she looks like, but I have to find her."  
          "Why do you want her?" the girl asked.  
          "I-I don't know…." Heero answered, bringing a hand up to his head.  "I just have to find her.  I need her."  
          "Why do you need her?" The little girl's eyes locked with his.  "You know the answer, you've just forgotten it."  
          Heero frowned in confusion.  "What are you talking ab--" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a large explosion. Buildings further down the street were reduced to rubble as mobile suits appeared out of thin air.  
          "25 Aries, 14 Tauruses, and 10 Leos…." Heero mused.  'Wait, how did I know what those things are…?'  
          The little girl screamed as flaming debris fell down from the skies.  Heero, without thinking, shielded her with his body.  
          "Mary, Mary!" the girl screamed,reaching out to the puppy that had slipped out of her grasp, taking off down the street.  "Mary!  Yamete!"  
          "Leave her." Heero barked, lifting herup in his arms.   
"No, no, no!" the girl sobbed.  "I can't leave Mary!"  
"You can't stay here, it isn't safe." Heerosaid.  "Where are your parents, I'lltake you to them."  
"No!" the girl explained.  "You have to find the one you're looking for!"  
          Another explosion lifted Heero off of the ground, sending him and the little girl several feet from where they had last stood.  Free from Heero's grasp,t he little girl took off in the direction of her lost pet.  
          "Mary, Mary!  Come back here, Mary!"  
          "Hey!" Heero called.  "Come back here!" Before he could go any further, an explosion separated him from the girl.   "No…" He could not believe his eyes.  Heero ran a few paces until he stumbled upon the little girl's puppy, lying on the ground.  He knelt down and picked up the limp animal, clutching it close to his body.  "She's gone… she's gone because of me…" A lone tear made its way down his face. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
          Heero woke up and found himself sitting on the daybed by the window his room. "Another dream…" he told himself. "Just another dream."  He clenched his fists.  "No, it seemed too real.  That girl…" Heero shook away her image and grunted.  Sitting up, he winced and held his side.  Most of his injuries had healed, but he was still a little sore.  He started to get up, but noticed a warm blanket had been draped over him.  
          'I know I didn't have this when I fell asleep…' he thought to himself.  He shrugged it off and started to take off his shirt when he realized he wasn't alone in the room.  
          Relena Peacecraft lay on the bed fast asleep, with her honey blonde hair spilling over the pillow.  Heero couldn't help but stare.    
          'How long has she been here?' He thought to himself.  'Has she been the onelooking after me all this time?'  A sudden longing overcame Heero, startling him. 'What's with me?' he thought.  'Why do I feel this way all of a sudden?'  
          Relena slowly opened her eyes and felt another's stare upon her.  Looking up, she saw Heero staring at her with his mouth slightly open.  "Ohayo," she said sleepily.  
Shaking himself out of his stupor, Heero quickly responded, "Ohayo."  
          "How are you feeling?" she asked.  "I came in earlier and saw you there, but I didn't have the heart to wake you.  Did you sleep okay?"  
          "I slept fine."  
          Relena smiled and walked over and started folding up the blanket.  "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately," she said. "There was some… business in the colonies I had to take care of.  But now," She sat the blanket down on the bed and looked up at him.  "I'm here to help you in any way I can."  
          Heero stared at her.  "You're the one who's been looking after me all this time?"  
          "Not alone, but yes." Relena answered.  
          "Why?"  
          Relena blinked.  Why not?  "It's the least I can do." she said quietly.  "You've already done so much for me."  
          "I have?" Heero looked at her questioningly.  "Have we met before?  Before my accident, I mean…"  
          Relena looked at him sadly.  'He seems so vulnerable, so innocent like this…' she thought to herself.  'I wish he could stay like this forever…' She shook her head slowly, chiding herself for the thought.  'It wouldn't be fair to him, Relena, you know that.' She looked up at Heero, who as still waiting for an answer.    
          "Yes," she replied.  "Yes, we have met before.  We've known each other for a couple of years now." Relena lowered her eyes.  "I suppose you could say we are old friends."  
          Heero gazed at her.  'Whydoes she look so sad all of a sudden?' he thought to himself.  The thought of her being sad or upset brought a sharp pain to Heero, causing him to place a hand over his chest.  
          This action did not go unnoticed bythe vice foreign minister.  "Oh, are yo uall right?" she asked worriedly.  "Maybe you should lie back down…"  
          "I'm fine." Heero replied, although he couldn't help but wonder where that sudden pain had come from.  
          "Well," Relena said, trying to lighten the mood.  "Perhaps you'd like to get some breakfast."  
          "That's fine." Heero answered.  "I'll be down a little later." When Relena gave him a concerned look, he then replied, "I'm just gonna change out of these clothes."  
          "In that case, you'd better hurry."Relena smiled.  "If Duo catches on that breakfast is ready, there may not be much of a breakfast left by the time we get there."  
          Heero couldn't help but smirk as Relena walked out of the room.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Woo hooo! I finished all my finals! I am done for the year! ::does a little victory dance:: In the words of Dr. King, 'Free at last! Free at last! Thank--"  
  
Wufei: Well woopty doo for you.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Darn straight! I even got a C on my Honors Chem final! ::keeps dancing:: Who's the girl? Who's the girl? Miss Chang Po, Miss Chang Po! Miiiissss Chang Po!  
  
Wufei: ::blank expression on his face::  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::grins:: I was reading some of the reviews you guys sent me. Thank you so much for responding! I really really appreciate it.  
  
Wufei: Then maybe you should stop being so lazy and review more of the fics you read.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::laughs nervously and then looks ashamed:: Yeah... you're right.  
  
Wufei: ::looks surprised::  
  
Miss Chang Po: According to some of your reviews, some of you have figured out who the Mystery Pilot is already.  
  
Wufei: I'm not surprised.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Anyway, for those of you who haven't figured it out, don't worry, it'll be revealed soon... not too soon, but soon enough. Until then, keep reading. Thanks everybody!  
  



	7. The Pain of Remembrance

Hey guys! ::jumps in, waving madly:: I'm alive! I'm back!  
Wufei: Dear Buddha, perserve us. ::earns an angry glare from the author::  
Sorry I was away so long! Either my computer was being an a- a big butt or FF.net was down... I dunno.. ::shrugs:: Anway, I'm finally finished all my classes until September, which means I've got plenty of time to post and write so you guys can keep reading to your hearts' content. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  Gundam Wing...?  Do I own them?  Of course not!  Don't be foolish, whatever gave you that idea?  


  
**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  


  
At first, it was nothing he felt he needed to be concerned with.  Sometimes it would be a a slight stinging, or a tight constricting feeling in his chest, a dull ache at most.  Then, suddenly it became a searing pain.  Heero Yuy, who had once withstood the detonation of a gundanium mobile suit now felt as though his heart were being torn apart.   
He had been walking down the hallway towards the dining hall when the pain seized him.  Clutching a fistful of his shirt, he lost his balance, slamming into the wall. Sliding down to the floor, he breathed heavily, shutting his eyes in hopes of blocking out the images that had brought on this pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A large metallic monster was the only way that Heero could think to describe it.  The same one from all of his nightmares, stood amongst the remains of a demolished city.  Fire swere everywhere, along with the rotten stench of death.  Bodies of innocent people were strewn everywhere like worthless dolls.  It made Heero sick to his stomach.    
As he took in all of the destruction his eyes caught something familiar in the distance.  Amongst the deceased was a small stuffed bear.  Heero forced himself to his feet and walked over to the stuffed animal, taking it in his arms.  
** ~..Excuse me..~**  
** ~..That's all right…~**  
** ~..Heero!…Next time, give it tome in person…~**    
Holding the bear made his mind flash back to the little girl and her dead dog.  Gasping, he dropped the bear to the ground.  It bounced and rolled until it reached the body of a young woman.  Heero couldn'tbelieve his eyes – it was the same woman from his dreams.  
"Masaka!" Heero cried out, hefting her cold corpse into his arms.  "You can't be… you can't be…" His eyes widened when he actually saw her.  The same honey-blonde hair and angelic, round-shaped face.  "Re…Re…" he couldn't force himself to speak her name.  If he did, then he would have to believe that she was gone.  Heero couldn't take anymore.  
       Behind him, he could hear the loud movement of a large object.  Heero looked up angrily to see the metal monstrosity looming over him.  He set his angel back down on the ground gently, setting the bear next to her again.  He then got up to his feet, walking towards the metal giant –unconsciously giving it his patented 'omae o korosu' glare.  
            "Why?" he said in a low whisper.  Then again, in a louder voice, "Why?!  Why'd you have to take her?"  There was no response.  "You killed them all!"  
            The beast's green eyes seemed to glow even brighter. Then suddenly, a hatch in its chest opened up, revealing a person inside.  
            "Nani?" Heero gaped.  
            The figure, the pilot of the metallic beast, lowered the cockpit to the ground, where the pilot jumped out with little or no effort.  About the same height and build, the pilot walked over to Heero and removed his helmet, revealing a mirror image of the Perfect Soldier, Gundam Pilot 01 – Heero Yuy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            "What the…"  
            "…ro… ero…eero.. Heero!"    
            Heeroopened his eyes, quickly taking in his surroundings.  He was still on the floor, leaning against the wall clutching his chest.  The pain was gone again.  
            "Heero."    
            Heerolooked up to see Milliardo staring down at him.  "Zechs…" Milliardo blinked at this, he hadn't called him Zechs since the accident.  However, Heero did not seem phased as he spoke again, "Milliardo.. what are you…"  
            "I was heading to breakfast when I saw you laying here on the floor." Milliardo answered his unfinished question.  "What happened?"  
            Heero got up slowly, steadying himself with the help of the wall.  "I…lost my balance." He lied.  "I'm okay."  
            "If it were merely a matter of protecting your pride, I wouldn't care," Milliardo said, "but given the circumstances, why don't you try telling me what really happened?"  
            Heero looked the older man in the eye. Something deep within the younger man felt that he should brush him off and walk away rather than tell him the truth. However, a feeling deeper than the first reminded him that this man was Relena's brother, and that he was just concerned because he knew she would be concerned.  Heero didn't want Relena to worry about him.  Seeing her upset hurt him.  Heero told him everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            Heero found himself standing in a large grassy field. The breeze blew gently, making the once Perfect Soldier feel completely at ease.  He closed his eyes and opened them again to see a young woman standing a few feet away.  
            "It's you…" he gasped, running up to her.  "You're…you're alive!"  However, once he reached her, their surroundings warped into a smoking, barren wasteland.  Heero looked around in disbelief.  "What…"   
            "This is a result of war." She answered, her voice full of sadness.  "Wars don't just kill people, Heero.  They take away life itself."  
            Heero could hear the screams of the innocent people – men, women, and children alike – who had lost their lives.  "That thing…" he whispered.  "No, I… I was the one who did this… wasn't I?" She remained silent. "I saw the pilot… it was me." Heero shook his head.  "That girl and her dog… all of those people… I didn't have to kill them.  It's all my fault!!"  Tears slowly made their way down his face.  
            A gentle hand brushed the tear away.  "It's not your fault, Heero," her soft voice replied.  
            Heero looked up to see her kneeling in front of him. With a sad smile, she repeated herself, "It's not your fault, Heero.  There isn't anything you could have done." She lowered her head.  "If anyone is to blame for this massacre, it's me."  
            "You?" Heero asked in disbelief.  
            She nodded and stood up, turning away from him, looking at what was left of the small town.  "I used to believe that people could achieve peace by setting aside their weapons to learn to talk out their differences." she said.  "Now I see that by taking away their weapons, you only make the urge to fight even stronger."  
            "How's that?" Heero asked, not really understanding why she was telling him all this.  
            "I wanted to create a world where there was no such thing as war," she went on.  "A place where people could live and coexist in peace with each other."  
            "A Utopia?" Heero asked.    
            "As close as mankind could get to a utopia anyway," she mused.  "But, such a thing will never exist.  I've fought for so long, it's really been a waste of my time."  
            "Trying to help people isn't a waste of time." Heero replied.  "You shouldn't give up so easily.  You have to keep fighting anyway you can to achieve your goal."  She turned her head away.  Heero grabbed her by her shoulders.  "I know it's hard, but you've got to keep fighting."  
            Heero could see a dozen emotions whirling around in her eyes.  "Heero, I--" Her voice trailed off as something behind them caused her eyes to widen with terror. "HEERO!"  
            Heero whipped his hand around to see the metal beast standing in front of them.  "Not again…" He placed himself in between the woman and the shadow.  
            "HEERO!" she screamed.  "HEEEEROOOOO!!"  
            "Heero…Heero.  Hoi!  Heero!"   
            Heero'seyes snapped open.  "Huh?"  
            Duo stared at Heero in wonder.  "Welcome back to Earth, Buddy boy." he grinned.  "Uh… you gonna eat that?"  
            "Duo," Hilde frowned.  "Leave Heero's food alone.  You already had yours."  Duo began to sulk.  
            "Here,Duo," Relena smiled, offering her plate. "You can have mine if you want to."  
            Duo's pouting face turned into a wide grin. "Arigato, Ojousan!" he beamed.  
            "Careful, Relena," Quatre smiled, "you keep feeding him from the table like that and you'll spoil him."  
            "Heeyyy," Duo stuck out his tongue at the blonde Arabian.  "In any case, you sure ya' don't want it, 'jousan?" heasked.  "Or are you tryin' to keep up that girlish figure of yours?"  
            "Duo…" Hilde and Relena replied in unison, the latter of the two turning bright pink.  Heero gave Duo an unnoticed frown.  
            Throughout the duration of breakfast, the pilots and their company continued to chat amongst each other.  Occasionally, Duo would crack a joke or two – playful, but at the expense of either Milliardo or Wufei (much to their displeasure).  
            No matter how hard Relena tried, she could not contain her laughter.  "He is right though, Onii-sama," she giggled.  "Your face does puff up when you get angry and embarrassed."  
            Milliardo huffed.  "I do not puff up when I'mangry." he replied indignantly.  "And Icertainly do not get red when I'm embarrassed!"  
            "See?" Duo chuckled.  "He's doing it right now."    
            Noin stifled her giggling.  "They are right, Zechs," she smiled, poking his cheeks lightly. "You are puffing up a bit."   
            Milliardo growled.  
            "Baka American." Wufei grumbled.  
            "You're just mad because _you_ can't take a joke." Sally grinned.  
            "Onna!" Wufei snapped.  "I can take _anything_ you or that rat tailed baka try to dish out!"  
            "Oh?" Sally asked dubiously.  She batted her eyelashes at her partner, knowing that would rile him up.  "This coming from the one who wanted to have Duo flogged for spilling disappearing ink on his Preventer's uniform."  Duo wheeled his head around to look at Wufei, giving him a 'you wanted to have me flogged?' look on his face.  
            "Are you kidding?" Wufei snapped back.  "Do you have any idea how expensive to get my uniforms professionally cleaned?  That mess left a spot that wouldn't come out for days!"  
            Sally blinked.  "It was disappearing ink!  How could you tell?"  
            Quatre smiled.  "They make a cute couple, don't you think, Trowa?" he mused, turning to the silent one of the group.  
(AN:  I agree with Q-chan on that one.  (Q-chan.. that's socute!) ::Wufei makes a gagging face:: Don't Wufei and Sally make a cool couple!  5x13..?? Bleechh… that's just gross… But anyway, that's my opinion. However, I was thinking about writing a 5xSP sometime in the future.  What do you guys think?  But before you send me input on that, send me some ideas for 'Boys Meet Girls'!!! I've gone past begging, I'm groveling!! But, back to the story. ^_^)  
            Trowa smirked.  Now it was Wufei's turn to puff up and turn red.  
            Heero, who had been silent the entire time, looked around the room at his company.  Loud-mouthed Duo, short-tempered Milliardo and Wufei, gentle Quatre (AN: Q-chan!) and stoic Trowa – these people all held a place in his memory.  However, they were all locked back within the recesses of his mind and no matter how hard he tried, Heero just could not bring them back to the surface.  Kami, how he wanted to remember!  He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.    
            A light hand rested itself on Heero's shoulder. "Are you all right, Heero?" the voice belonged to Quatre.  
            "I'm fine." Heero answered in his monotonous tone of voice.  
            "You sure, Heero?" Noin asked.  "If there's something wrong, don't be afraid to tell us."  
            "Nothing's wrong." Heero replied, briefly making eye contact with Milliardo.  The ex-Lightning Count simply nodded his head.  Heero paused for a moment.  "It's just that all Duo's chattering is starting to give me a migraine."  
            "I couldn't agree more." Wufei and Milliardo replied in unison.  
            Duo's jaw dropped to the floor and didn't stop dropping until it hit the basement.  "I…I…think I've just been busted on by **HeeroYuy**…?!?!"  
            "Well," Sally chuckled.  "I suppose there's a first time for everything."  Everyone at the table started to laugh.  Even Wufei allowed himself a small chuckle.  
            Relena gave Heero a concerned look, but he assured her that he was fine with a slight nod and a small smile that only she could see.  
  
~End of Chapter 7~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Shew! Got another chapter out! Boy am I beat!  
  
Wufei: Don't be weak.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Weak? I just spent 3/4's of my summer in class! I've got every right to be beat!  
  
Wufei: Is that why you slept in 'til 11?  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::grins proudly:: I can sleep later than that if I want to.  
  
Wufei: Lazy onnako. (girl)  
  
Miss Chang Po: I'm not lazy... i'm just motivationally challenged at times. ::grins at Wufei's displeasure::  



	8. Clouds, Stars, and Wishes

Hi-dee ho, everyone! Here goes yet another instillation of Heart of Space, Dove of Peace for your fanfic reading enjoyment! I'm still waiting for help on Boys Meet Girls... if I can't come up with anything, I'm just gonna have to discontinue it until further notice. ::sighs:: I hate quitting stuff.  
Wufei: Only the weak quit.  
::ignores him:: Anywho, I'd like to say thanks to my latest reviewers, Alana and Wing! ::waves:: Thanks guys! Reviews make me glad I started posting! As for your reviews, sorry 'bout the cliffhangers, I don't do it intentionally. I guess I'm just naturally twisted like that. ::Wufei opens his mouth to speak:: Not a word! And as for Heero confiding in Zechs, I can sorta see it happening. After all, they do have a lot in common. They both love Relena. =) But enough rambling, onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: C'mon... do we really need to say it at this point?  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  


  
"What does that one look like?"  
       Relena squinted her eyes as she stared up at the clouds floating by above them.  "Um… I would have to say…" She gave the cloud one last look before turning to Heero, who was lying in the grass beside her.  "A wiener dog."  
            Heero raised and eyebrow and propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look ather.  "A 'wiener dog'?"  
            Relena giggled shyly.  "Yes, you know, a Dachshund.  The little dogs with the long bodies."  She pointed up into the sky.  "You see, that part is his body, there's the head and ears, his tail, and his little short legs."  
            "Oh." Heero said, lying back down.  "I've never done this before."  
            "Done what?" Relena asked.  
            "Looked for shapes in the clouds." Heero said.    
            "It's fun, isn't it?" Heero nodded his head. Relena looked back up the sky wistfully.  "I remember I used to do this all the time when I was little." She closed her eyes.  "When my father wasn't busy, he'd take my mother and I out to the park… we'd find a little cozy spot on a hill… just like this… and we'd gaze at the clouds all day until it got dark."  
            "What'd you do when it got dark?"  
            Relena opened her eyes again and sat up, hugging her knees.  "When it got dark, we'd wait for the stars to come out.  My father told me, that first star you see is good luck.  When you see it, you're supposed to make a wish."  
            "What kind of wish?" Heero asked.  
            Relena smiled.  "Any kind you'd like." she answered.  "I'd always wish that the day would start over again, so I could spend it with my family."  
            Heero wanted to ask what happened to Relena's family, but seeing since they were not around, he figured it was best not to ask. He did not want to upset Relena. (AN: Yeah... what **_did _**happen to Relena's mom anyway?)  
            "Heero?"  
            Heero turned and looked at her.  "Hn?"  
            Relena's expression was serious now.  "If you could wish for one thing," she said slowly. "What would it be?  To get your memories back?"  
            "No."  Relena blinked at this.  Heero's expression softened.  "I would like this moment to start over…" He spoke softly, almost to the point where Relena could not hear him.  "So that I could spend it with you…"  
            "Oi, you there!"  Heero and Relena looked up to a figure coming towards them.  By the way he walked, Relena could tell he was not asking for the time.  As he got closer, the two could see he was dressed in some military uniform.  The letters 'DC' was printed on the sleeve of his jacket along with a black claw.  
            "Heero," Relena whispered softly, "stay behind me." The man, who was a soldier of the Dark Claw organization stopped in front of them, a sneer clearly evident on his face.  "Can I help you?"  
            "You can die!" the soldier spat bitterly.  
            Relena remained calm, her politician mask already in place.  "Surely you did not come into this pacifist nation to start a fight."  
            "Don't give me that pacifist crap, Miss I Think I'm So High and Mighty!" the soldiers napped.  He pointed his rifle at her head.  
            At the sight of the weapon pointed at Relena's head, something inside of Heero snapped, causing him to step forward quickly.  The sudden movement from him startled the soldier, causing him to cock his rifle.  
            Relena placed a hand on Heero's arm, preventing him from going any further.  "It's all right." she spoke softly.  Heero calmed down somewhat; something within him told him that he had seen her in this situation before. However, that did not make him feel any better.  
            "For now it is." the soldier snarled.  "I'd kill you right now in the name of the Dark Claw, but I have explicit orders not to."  
            "Then what is it you want?"  A large envelope was shoved into Relena's face.  
            "From the Leader of our organization." the soldier said proudly.  "It's the terms for Cinq's unconditional surrender."  
            Relena held out the envelope towards the soldier. "Take it back."  
            "Huh?"  
            "I said, take it back." Relena repeated.  "I don't have to read your organization's terms. I can tell you now that the Cinq Kingdom will not surrender."  
            The soldier smacked Relena's hand away, causing Heero to move forward even more.  The look in Heero's eyes scared the soldier, but he held his gun in place.  Afterall, what was some bandaged-up punk compared to a couple rounds of bullets?  (AN: We all know the answer to that one, don't we?) The soldier turned his attention back to Relena, who had calmly set the envelope in her lap. "Fine, if you refuse to surrender, then this kingdom will be burned to the ground – again."  With that, he took off running glad to get from under Heero's scrutinizing gaze.  
            Relena let a weary sigh and stood up, turning to Heero, who was already on his feet.  "I suppose we should head back, ne?" she asked, starting to walk.  
            Heero lagged behind a bit, watching the soldier's retreating form.  He felt very angry and thought he should do something, but didn't know what.  That fact alone made him even angrier.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
              
            A week after that incident, everyone had come together in Cinq to look over the Dark Claw's terms.  'Just for laughs' as Duo had put it.  Everyone had been up into the wee hours of the morning trying to come up with a plan of action, but after coming up with no non-violent solutions, they decided to take a break for breakfast.    
            After finishing eating, Relena got up from her seat and walked over to the window.  "Oh my," she said, admiring the view.  "We certainly are having wonderful weather today."  
            "I must admit, I do enjoy the weather in Cinq Kingdom during this time of the year." Quatre smiled.  "It's really nice."  
            "Especially for going on walks." Relena agreed.  "Asa matter of fact, I think I'll go take one. Heero, would you like to join me?"  
            Startled out of his own thoughts, Heero nodded absently.  "Sure."  
            Stepping into over-protective big brother mode, Milliardo got out of his seat.  "Hang on a second, Relena," he said.  "It's not safe for you to go outside the palace alone.  Especially after what just happened."  
            "Nothing happened, Milliardo." she protested. "Besides, I won't be alone. Heero will be with me."  
            "Now, Relena…"  
            "Milli-Zechs,you worry too much." Duo replied, patting his stomach in satisfaction.  "If it makes you feel any better, Hilde an' I will tag along, won't we, Hild'?"  
            "Sure, why not?"  
            "Somehow, I don't feel any more reassured." Milliardo muttered.  
            "Oh, Zechs, let them be." Noin smiled.  
            Milliardo sighed.  "Very well then, go ahead.  But, be careful."  
            "We will, onii-sama." Relena smiled, hugging her older brother.  
            "Whaddya think of that, Heero?" Duo grinned, patting him on the shoulder.  "Feel like goin' on a double date?"  
            "Duo…" Relena blushed.  
            "A double…date…?"  
            "O'course!  You do know what that is, right?"  
            "Speaking of dates, Duo… when's the next time you're going to take me on one?" Hilde asked, eyeing Duo.  
            A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Duo's head. "Well, will ya' look at the time! Better get going before it gets too dark." With that, he darted out of the room.  
            "What…?" Hilde blinked.  "Not so fast, Maxwell, you're not getting off that easily! It's only 10 a.m.!  Get back here!"  She then took off after him.  
            Quatre and Sally laughed.  Wufei 'hmphed'.  
            "Come on, Heero," Relena laughed, taking him by the hand and leading him towards the door.  "Let's catch up with them."  
            "Okay." Heero said as he followed after her.  
            Milliardo and Noin both smiled.  
  
~End of Chapter


	9. Take-off into Chaos

  
Disclaimer:  Gundam Wing...?  Do I own them?  Of course not!  Don't be foolish, whatever gave you that idea?  


  
**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  


  
"Any new data on that mystery Gundam?" Leader asked.   
       "No, sir."an officer answered.              
"Then we can only assume that it is aiding the other Gundams." Leader replied.  "No matter. The Gundams have not yet been completed and Darlian has refused our terms for surrender.  We will attack them now while they are weak."  
       "But how dowe know for sure that the Gundams aren't complete?" another officer asked.  "I say we should wait a little longer sir –aaghh!"    
       Leader grabbed the officer by the collar and threw him to the ground.  "Are you the leader of this organization or am I? Leader hissed.  "I will wait no longer.  The very thought of the Cinq Kingdom thriving and prospering as we speak sickens me to my very soul.  We must strike now, before the Gundams can.  Now deploy the mobile dolls.  Someone prepare my Scorpio for battle!"       
       "Yes, sir!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
       "Duo ~giggle~ stop that!  That tickles!  ~Hahahahah!~ Duo!"       
       Relena smiled back at the couple as they continued to pinch and poke at each other.          
      "They really make a cute couple, don't you think?" she asked.       
       Heero shrugged, looking straight ahead.  "If you say so." he answered.  He looked as though he had a lot on his mind.       
       Relena frowned.  'Were you expecting him to be an expert conversationalist now that he's lost all of his memories?' she asked herself.   
'Well I thought now that he's forgotten that 'Perfect Soldier' mentality he would lighten up a bit.'       
      'He's been through a lot.'        
      'Heero will always be Heero.'        
      'Be patient and give him some time.  He'll come around.'       
      Relena nodded to herself.  'You're right.'       
      'Oh, and one more thing… in the mean time, stop talking to yourself and find some way to communicate with him.  He wants you totalk to him.. he just doesn't know how to show it.'       
      Relena snapped out her daydream to talk to Heero only to find that he was no where to be seen.  "Heero?  Where'd you go?"  She found him standing on a bridge over looking the street below.  She smiled with relief and walked over to join him.      
      "They're having some sort of parade." he said, watching the trucks and floats go by.       
       Relena smiled at him.  He was so innocent, like a child, having forgotten the horrors of war.  Relena was willing to bet her old crown that this was the real Heero Dr. J had told her about, buried beneath all his years of training. If only she could show him how much she loved him, despite all that he had had to do in the past.  "Yes," she said.  "The Cinq kingdom is celebrating it five year anniversary since its restoration."        
      Hilde and Duo walked over to them.       
       "It certainly is something worth celebrating." Hilde said.  "They did a fine job rebuilding this place."        
      "Yeah," Duo added.  "This place sure was pretty beat up for a while" Hilde elbowed him in the ribs.       
       "However, this place is in danger of being destroyed again." Relena said, lowering her head.        
      Heero glanced at her while trying to think of something to say.  However, his thoughts were interrupted by screams.        
      "What's happening?" Duo asked.  "An attack?"       
       "No!" Hilde answered, horror clearly written on her face. "There's a little toddler down there in the street!"  She pointed to a small child who could have been no older than three, wandering into the path of one of the float trucks       
       "The truck driver doesn't see her!" Relena cried. "Duo, do something!"        
      Duo nodded and was about to react when Heero shoved passed him and jumped off of the bridge, landing nimbly on the street floor.       
       "Heero!" Relena exclaimed.        
      "Is he crazy?!" Duo screeched.  "What in space is trying to do?!"     
       After landing on the ground, Heero took off towards the child, taking her into his arms and narrowly diving out of the truck's path.       
       "Oh my goodness!" Hilde exclaimed.  "He just saved that child's life!"      
       "Heero!" Relena cried out, taking of down the steps two at a time, Duo and Hilde hot on her heels.       
       Heero, still cradling the toddler in his arms, looked up to see a crowd of awed and concerned townsfolk standing around him.  
  "You okay, son?"   
"Goodness gracious, you weren'thurt were ye, dearie?"  
Heero looked down at the cooing toddler in his arms.  "You okay, kid?" he asked gently.  The little girl merely looked up at him and laughed, tugging at his hair.  
"Oh, my baby!" A young man and woman desperately made their way through the crowd.  
"Mama." the toddler called out, reaching for the woman. The woman took the toddler out of Heero's arms, hugging her tightly.  
 "Thank God you're safe!" she sobbed. "I thought we'd lost you!"  
Heero stared at her.  'That's her mother and father,' he thought numbly.  The man shaking his hand brought him back into reality.  "Thank you, sir," the man was saying.    
"Thank you so much for saving our child."The woman bowed to him.  "How can we ever repay you?"  
"Don't mention it." Heero said, turning away.The crowd was in awe.  
"That was so amazing!" a woman said.  
"He saved that kid's life and wants no reward??"  
"It was a miracle neither he or the babe were hurt I say, a real miracle!"  
"That's for sure," Duo said from outside the crowd.  "Wouldn't you know it?  You can take the pilot out of the Gundam, but you can't take the Gundam out of the pilot."  
Relena, who was standing next tohim, stared in awe.  "Heero…"  
Duo gave her a sideward glance, and then turned to Hilde.  "Say, Hild', wanna go check out the bazaar?"  
"Kay." Hilde answered.  
"Hoi, ojousan," Duo replied.  "Wanna go fetch, Hero-boy (AN: 'I mustsucceed!' ^_*) and tag along?"  
"You two go on ahead and have fun." Relena answered.  Hilde and Duo gave each other devilish grins.  Relena shook her head.  "I meant clean fun, now run along."   
Duo grinned mischievously, throwing a salute.  "You got it!" With that heand Hilde took off, giggling all the way.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
      "You're sure you weren't hurt, Heero?" Relena asked as she and Heero walked through the park.  
      "I'm fine." Heero answered.      
      "That was a very rash thing you did back there." Relena frowned, worry etched across her features.  "You could've been seriously injured again…or…" She trailed off, trying nard not to think about that.       
      "That girl's parents would've been sad if something happened to her." Heero said, his mind flickering between reality and his dreams.  He stopped walking.  "My…my parents… I don't even remember them... or much else for that matter."  He looked at Relena, as if waiting for her to say something.        
      Finding that there was nothing she could say, she looked down at her hands.  Heero closed his eyes for a moment.  
      "Heero?"       
      "Hn?"        
      "Why did you save that girl's life?"       
      Heero thought for a moment.  "She reminded me of someone," he answered quietly.       
      "Who?"       
      Heero thought back to his nightmares.  "A girl I met in a dream."  Relena remembered walking into his room to find him crying out to some mystery girl.  "Was she important to you?"       
      Heero looked at her hard.  "She wanted to help me… but she died because I didn't protect her. I protected that little girl today so she wouldn't have to die also… so her parents wouldn't be sad." He paused for a moment.  "Is that wrong?"       
      "No,"Relena answered.  "No, of course not." She took his hands.  "That was a noble thing you did.  I'm sure her parents will never forget you for it."        
      "You seemed angry about it."        
      Relena shook her head.  "I was just worried about you," she answered, lowering her eyes. "I didn't want anything to happen… I should have known you would have saved her.  You've always put your life on the line to protect others… even without realizing it.  You were and are a very kind person, HeeroYuy, even if you try hard to deny it." She looked back up at him.  "In fact, that's one of the things I love most about you."      
     Heero blinked.  "Relena…"      
      Realizing what she said, Relena covered her mouth, her face turning bright red.        
      "It's strange," Heero replied, looking up at the sky.  "I have no clue about my past, but right now… being here with you… it doesn't seem to matter."        
      Relena stared at him in wonder.  "Really…?"        
      Heero looked at her.  "You're the last thing I remember before everything went black." He closed his eyes.  "I remember hearing your voice calling out to me."       
      "Yes, that's right!" Relena said anxiously. "I was there.  I found you wounded in the forest.  I was scared to death that you might die… that you might leave me…"       
       Heero's brows raised in confusion, "Leave you…?"        
      '_Great… I've said too much already…_' Relena sighed and sat down in the grass. "I suppose I have to be honest with you, Heero…" she said.  "You were a soldier… _the_ _Perfect Soldier_.  You made it your duty to fight losing battles.  While you fought with weapons, I fought with words.  I believed that weapons were the cause of conflicts." She looked at Heero, who looked as though he had heard this conversation before.  "So, you see, though we both fought to put an end to wars, we went about ending them in different ways."        
      As Relena spoke, different images flashed through Heero's mind.  He could see his nightmares along with images of him in his mobile suit laughing maniacally as he defeated an enemy.  Heero could also see himself pointing a gun at Relena.  "But you said we were friends…" Heero brought a hand to his head. "I don't understand…"       
       "I wanted us to be friend, Heero." Relena replied. "But we were so different.  It seemed like you only wanted to protect me." She lowered her head.  "I think you felt that people like us shouldn't be together."        
      '_Is that what I really think?_' Heero thought to himself.  'T_here's too many things going through myhead… what **do **I really **feel**…?_'  "I don't understand… people like us..?"       
       "No… that's not right." Relena sighed.  "Please forget what I said, Heero, just forget everything I said!  The past isn't important, it's how you live your life in the present that determines your future."        
      "My past…" Heero murmured.  "My future…" He closed his eyes, his mind still being bombarded with images of battles and faces he strained to recognize.  "Why… why can't I … why can't I remember?"        
       "Heero…?" Relena asked concerned, reaching out to him.           
       Heero, however, did not hear her call out to him. As darkness engulfed him, Heero could see those evil green eyes glaring down upon him.  Dropping to his knees, he began to shake uncontrollably.        
      "My body…I'm so cold…"        
      "Oh, myGod, Heero!" Relena gasped, rushing over to his side.       
       Heero hunched over, racked with sobs.  "…Don't go…"         
     "I'm right here, Heero," Relena said, trying her best to calm him down, trying to conceal her worry at the same time.  "I'll stay by your side… I promise…"       
       "Relena, gomen nasai…" Heero then passed out.        
      "Heero!" Relena called out to no avail.        
      "Relena!" Relena looked up to see Sally and Noin pulling up in a green jeep.            "Noin, Sally!" she exclaimed.  "Something's happened to Heero!"       
       "Sally!" Noin said worriedly.  The Chinese Doctor/ex-major hopped outof the vehicle and helped Relena bring Heero over.       
       "Come on, you two!" Noin said.  "We gotta move, now!"        
      "What's going on?" Relena asked.  "What are you two doing here?"        
      "We just got a transmission from the Dark Claw declaring war on Cinq Kingdom." Sally answered, securing Heero in the back.        
      "Nanda!" Relena cried out.        
      "It's true, I'm afraid." Noin answered gravely.  "We have reason to believe that their forces are one their way here as we speak."        
      "No!" Relena exclaimed.  "They can't come here, people will get killed!"        
      "We won't let that happen." Noin exclaimed.  "Your brother is ordering everyone to go to the nearest shelter." Just as she spoke,a warning siren went off and people took off in all directions.  "The boys are on their way out to meet the enemy now."         
     Relena clenched her fists.  "The Dark Claw…" she frowned darkly.  "They have to be stopped now."  With that, she took off running.       
       "Oi!  Matte!" Sally called out.        
      "Relena!" Noin yelled.         
       "Take Heero to a shelter!" Relena called over her shoulder.  "I'll be fine!"         
     '_Famous last words…_' Sally thought to herself, a worried frown on her face.    
      "Relena –ugh!" Noin cried out, starting to climb out of the jeep.  A loud explosion shook the ground her, throwing her back into the seat and causing everyone else around to panic.        
      "Relena, come back!" Sally called.  "Kuso… I've lost sight of her!"        
      "We've got to find her!" Noin exclaimed, starting the engine and tearing off down the street, barely giving Sally enough time to buckle her seatbelt.  
  
~End of Chapter 9~  



	10. The 3...uh.. 4 Riders of Apocalypse Ride...

Before I start, I'd like to say thanks to Izanami, ~*Ai*~ Wing, Wing, and everyone else who has reviewed this fic. ::grins from ear to ear:: Reviews make me happy!  
Wufei: ::frowns in disgust:: Emotional onna...  
  
Disclaimer:  No, I do not own Gundam Wing... at least, not yet anyway.  
Wufei: ::blinks:: What do you mean 'not yet'?  
::grins, appearing in an all black stealthy-type outfit:: Duo-chan's gonna help me steal it, isn't that right, Duo-chan?  
Duo: ::pops up in an similar outfit:: Hai! That's right!  
Wufei: ::vein pops out of the side of his head:: In..jus..tice... ::jumps up and chases after the two of them with is katana::  
Duo and Author::both 'eep' and take off:: Start the story, start the story!!! .;;  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  
  


"Howard, I sure didn't expect to find you back on Earth." Duo said, riding the pulley up to the fully completed Deathscythe Hell's cockpit.  
            Howard, dressed in his Hawaiian T-shirt, glasses and all, grinned from his perch on the control stand.  "Are you kidding?" he asked.  "I wouldn't miss the recommissioning of the Gundams for the world."  
            "Your wonders never cease to amaze me, Howard old buddy." Duo grinned.    
            Trowa sat down in the cockpit of HeavyArms Kai. "Will we be able to defeat these new mobile suits?" he asked.  
            "I don't see why not." Howard answered, adjusting his sun glasses.  "Although, we didn't have enough time to do custom refits like before, but we were able to make a sufficient amount of changes to improve your fighting capabilities. Still, don't go trying anything too fancy."  
            "That sounds fair enough to me." Quatre replied through SandRock Kai's com-link.  "Let's get going."  
            "Right." the others agreed as they took off.  
            "Allright!" Duo cried out happily. "Shinigami and the Three Riders of Apocalypse are at it again!"  
            "But, Duo…aren't there supposed to be _four_ ridersof Apocalypse."  
            "There _are_ four, Quatre."  
            "Then why would he…?"  
            "That's because Maxwell's an idiot, Winner…"  
            "I am not, Wu-man!"  
            "Do NOT call me Wu-man!!!"  
            "Be careful, guys!" Hilde called as the four Gundams disappeared out of sight.  She turned to Howard.  "If that one Scorpio Gundam was enough to defeat Heero, are the others going to be able to defeat it?"  
            Howard adjusted his sun glasses again. "Hopefully." he answered.  
            "Hopefully?" Hilde repeated.  "Is it that bad?  We should go help them –"  
            "Don't bother… at least not yet anyway." Howard interrupted.  "Help is already on the way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            "That's it!  That's it!" Leader laughed maniacally as the Scorpio dolls tore across the countryside en route to Cinq, destroying everything in their path. "Burn it!  Burn it all!  Destroy everything! (AN: Reminds you a little bit of Dilandou, doesn't it? @_@) The Cinq Kingdom will be nothing more than a pillar of soot by the time _I'm_ through!"  
            An officer appeared on the screen of Leader's cockpit. "Sir, we detect four objects readily approaching your position."  
            "Is that a fact?"  
            "We believe them to be Gundams 02, 03, 04, and 05, sir."  
            "It's about time." Leader snorted.  "I was starting to think they didn't care about their little glass kingdom.  Have the mobile dolls standing by."  
            "Aye, sir."  
            Leader touched down on the ground and awaited the Gundams' arrival.  
            "Hoi, minna," Duo replied, "looks like our host already has the table set and waiting for us."  
            "Don't let your guard down for a second, Duo." Quatre cautioned.  "We don't know what that thing is capable of-" Leader appeared on Quatre's monitor.  "What?"  
            "I am capable of doing anything I want."   
            "Is that so?" Duo frowned.  
            "It's a pleasure to meet the infamous Gundam pilots." Leader said.  "But what's this, only four?  Oh, that's right, I already met Gundam pilot 01… or should I say Heero Yuy."  
            "How do you know his name?" Quatre asked.  
            "Oh, I know all about you, Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei." Leader answered.  "I've always wanted a chance to meet you all – to destroy you of course."  
            "Since you seem to know so much about us," Quatre replied calmly, "Would you say it would be fair for us to know your identity? Who are you?  And why do you want to destroy the Cinq kingdom?"  
            "I want to destroy it because of all the hypocrisies it stands for." Leader answered.  "And as for my identity, I suppose it would be fair to see the face of your destiny." Leader's helmet was removed; revealing long green hair pulled back out of a pale, beautiful face with dangerous, coal black eyes.  "I am called Leader, but my name is Naya Mayomato… the leader of the Dark Claw Organization."  
            "She's an onna!" Wufei gasped in something akin to horror.  
            "Yet another unexpected twist." Duo blinked. "Bummer."  (AN: Anyone remember Road Rovers?  Hunter was so cool… for a dog ^_^;)  
            "Now that introductions are over and done with," Leader, or Naya, replied.  "How about we get started?"  
            A barrage of bullets showered of the hull of the Scorpio Gundam.  
            "Ah, the silent one, Trowa Barton.  After all that trouble, you still decided to keep that name.  It shows how bold you are." Leader grinned.  "Still, you're going to have to do better than that if you even hope to beat me!" The Scorpio aimed its weapon at HeavyArms Kai.  
            "Trowa, watch out!" Quatre cautioned.  
            "Yaaaaargghhh!!" Wufei yelled as he released one of Shenlong's Dragon fans out at Scorpio.  
            "Impressive, Chang Wufei." Leader smirked.  "Now let me show you my sting!"  Scorpio wheeled around, knocking the Dragon Fang away. It then knocked Shenlong backwards with a swish of its tail.  
            "Wufei!" Duo called out.  "Tch… this chick's good, I'll give ya' that."  
            "I'm better than good, Duo Maxwell," Leader scoffed. "I'm the best."  
            "We'll see, lady!" Duo snapped back, swinging his scythe towards Scorpio.  
            "We're in trouble, guys!" Quatre called out.  "She didn't come alone.  Sensors say there are two squadrons of mobile dolls on their way.  One's heading here and the other is making a bee-line towards the capital."  (AN:  Does Cinq even have a capital?  Oh well, it has one now =P)  
            "Quatre, you and I will hold off the dolls heading towards the capital." Trowa replied firmly.  (AN: _Who's_ the strategist here?) "Duo and Wufei, can you two handle the leader?"  
            "'Course we can," Duo grinned.  "That is, of course, if Wu-man here can handle fighting a woman."  
            Shenlong jumped up.  "Of course I can!!" Wufei bellowed.  "I refuse to be beaten by an onna!"  
            "Ganbatte,you two." Quatre replied as SandRock and HeavyArms Kai took off in pursuit of the dolls.  
            Leader watched with little interest as the two gundams took off.  Turning back to the two remaining, she replied, "Well, it looks like is just the three of us."  Scorpio took out a beam saber.  "Shall we dance?"  
            Shenlong and Deathscythe Hell put themselves in fighting positions.  Their two pilots were ready for anything –well… almost anything.  
  
~End of Chapter 10~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Wow... haven't done one of these in a while.  
  
Wufei: That's because, surprisingly enough, you haven't had anything to say.  
  
Miss Chang Po: I have so! I've got tons of things to say?  
  
Wufei: Oh yeah? ::raises an eyebrow:: What have you got to say? Besides beg for ideas of course...  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::remains silent for a good moment, then scratches her head, looking embarassed:: So, how's the weather today?  
  
Wufei: ::falls over:: Idiot...  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::grins::


	11. It's Only Just Begun

  
Disclaimer:  Do I own Gundam Wing, you ask? ::she and Duo are still being chased by the sword swinging Wufei:: Lemme get back to you on that one. ^.^;  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  


  
"She just took off?!" Milliardo asked in disbelief.    
            "That's right." Sally answered.  
            "We looked all over for her," Noin replied.  "But we couldn't find her anywhere."  
            "Hopefully she had the sense to find some shelter." Howard replied, remembering the incident in which she nearly opened the escape hatch on one of Peacemillion's escape shuttles in her effort to reach Heero and Milliardo.  
            "That does it." Milliardo said, turning to Howard. "Howard, surely you rebuilt other mobile suits other than the ones belonging to the Gundam Pilots."  
            Howard looked at him.  "Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            "I gotta tell ya'," Howard said as he led Milliardo and company to the mobile suit hangar stationed below the Peacecraft estate. (AN: Shh, don't tell anyone I told you where it was! @_@)  "It wasn't easy getting the Gundams back together.  You can only self-destruct so many times before it's impossible to get them back together."  
            "Thank you, Howard." Milliardo replied.  "I appreciate your help."  Noin nodded in agreement.  
            "It's no trouble at all." Howard replied with a grin. "An old guy like me needs a hobby these days."  He walked over to a computer console and punched in a code.  A pair of doors opened up.  "Behind door number one we have…" The door opened completely to reveal a modified Tallgeese III.  "And behind door number 2…" Then, a door next to it opened up to reveal a white mobile suit. It resembled a white Taurus but with some of the first Tallgeese and Epyon's features.  
Sally cleared her throat, attracting everyone's attention.  "It's not that I don't _appreciate_ your helpas well, but are you **positive** that this is all you have lying around? After all, it _is_ our job to make sure stuff like this doesn't happen without our knowing.  Do you have any more surprises we should know about?"  
            "Nah, what you see is what you get." Howard answered with a light chuckle, glaring at another pair of large metal doors that had remained closed.  Sally gave him a suspicious look, but then shrugged.  
            "Who's this one for?" Noin asked, admiring the mobile suit.  
            "For you, of course." Howard answered.  "We can't have his grace going out into battle alone."  
            Noin blushed at this.  "Wow… that's for me?"  
            "Yup,"Howard grinned.  "Whaddya think?  We call it Andromeda."  
            "It's perfect." Milliardo said.  (AN: Ofcourse he would like it…)  
            Sally edged up next to him with a grin on her face. "Hey, Zechs," she snickered.  "I never saw you look at Noin that way."  
            Milliardo cleared his throat.  "I think we should get going, ne?" he replied, nervously, trying to change the subject.  
            Noin nodded, turning back to Sally, Hilde, and Howard.  "Can you hold down the fort here while we're gone?"   
            "We can give it a shot." Hilde answered.  "But if they manage to break through you guys' line of defense, we're screwed."  
            Noin tossed something shiny and metal over to them – which Hilde caught.  "Take it." Hilde looked over to see it was a key.  
            "And this is for…?"  
            "Go to the back of the hangar and slide it into the Coke vending machine." Noin answered.  "There's about 4 or 5 of my old Tauruses left in a secret compartment behind there."  Milliardo raised his eyebrows at this.  "Unless Howard got to them already and used them for spare parts."  
            "Nope," Howard grinned impishly.  "Couldn't figure out the password."  
            Noin grinned.  "It's Masked Bishie." She almost feel Milliardo beginning to blush. "Well, ganbatte!" With that, she and Milliardo took off.  
            Sally laughed out loud as she watched them get into their respected suits and take off.  "Oooh, Noin, you naughty girl."  
            As soon as the two suits had taken off, an alarm when off behind Sally and the others.  At the same, Hilde's phone went off, causing her to immediately flip it open and answer.  "Thunder here, go ahead.  Uh-huh… yeah… Okay, we're on our way."  
            "Who was that?" Sally asked.  
            "Quatre." Hilde answered.  "He says that there's as quadron of mobile dolls en route to us. If he and Trowa can't catch up to them in time, they want us to wait outside the border and hold them off until they get there."  
            "How many are there?" Howard asked.  
            Hilde shook her head.  "He didn't say, but given his tone of voice, I'd say a considerable amount."  
            "I see." Sally said, cracking her knuckles. "Well, I'm a bit rusty with suit to suit combat… but I'm up to it.  How about you, Hilde?"  
            "Do you really need to ask?"   
            Sally grinned.  "I suppose not."  She took off in the direction of the vending machines.  "C'mon, Thunder, we've got a fire to put out!"  
            "Right behind you, Water!"  
            Howard watched them silently as they took off. He looked back towards the closed metal doors, sighed, and walked back towards the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            Pagan stooped down in the middle of the hall to retrieve the blankets he had dropped for the third time due to explosions rocking the foundation of the estate's bomb shelter.  
            "My heavens," he said.  "How dreadful to think that Ms. Relena is outside in that awful mess." He walked down the hall to the room where Sally and Noin had deposited the unconscious Heero Yuy.  "I suppose it's somewhat of a good thing you're not in your right state of mind to know what's going on…" he murmured.  "You'd probably have a fit if you knew what…my word."  As he walked into the room, he was shocked to find that it was completely empty.  Not only was the bed made and everything put back in its place, but also a window leading back up to the surface had been left ajar.  There were also small spots of blood on the bed and windowsill.  
            "Oh dear…" Pagan said.  "This is not good.  Not good at all…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
              
            "Word from Sally is that she and Hilde are going to try to head off the first squadron of mobile dolls." Noin said over the com-link as she and Noin raced over the empty town.  "Trowa and Quatre are going to meet up with them."  
            "So our job is to meet up with Duo and Wufei at the border." Milliardo replied.  Flashing a smile at Noin over the view screen, he replied, "It's been a while. Are you sure…?"  
            "Zechs," Noin said with a smile.  "Like I said before… don't make me repeat myself… again."  
            She smiled as a low chuckle could be heard from the ex-Lightning Count.  "Very well." He said.  "Any contact with Duo or Wufei?"  
            "I'm trying to reach them right now," Noin replied. "That's funny…"  
            "What?"  
            "I've tried three different frequencies… but I can't seem to reach them."  
            "Think they're out of range?"  
            "No… I don't think so.  Do you think the equipment's faulty?"  
            "No, I just tried.  I'm not getting anything either."  
            Noin tried another frequency.  "Duo!  Wufei!" she cried out.  "Can either of you read me?  This is Noin… do you copy?  Say something!" This time, all she received was static.  
            "Something's not right." Milliardo replied.  (AN: Hmm…took them that long to figure that out…?) "We better get to the border fast."  
            As Tallgeese III and Andromeda raced on towards the border, they were met with the smoking remains of numerous Scorpio mobile dolls.  
            "Looks like the fight is already over and done with."  
            "Oh, that's where you're wrong." Noin and Milliardo looked up to see the main Scorpio Gundam hovering above them.  Behind itstood Shenlong and Deathscythe Hell - the two gundams' eyes were glowing white and each was in a fighting stance.  "This fight has just begun."  
  
~End of Chapter 11~


	12. Heroine of the Battle Field

(AN: Okay, guys… here's a little 3x4 moment for you… but notmuch.  I think Trowa and Q-chan make acute couple and all… but I'm thinking about doing a fic with a love trianglebetween the 2 of them and an Original character.  What do you guys think? Need… input… @_@)  
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing... Duo chickened out on me. ::waves her fist in the air:: Darn that Wufei!  
Wufei: ::in the background, smirks:: Justice has been served.  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  


  
"Guuuhhh!" Quatre cried out as SandRock Kai lurched forward after an attack from behind.  He swung around and took out two dolls with his heat shotels. (AN: That is what his little sword thingies are called, right?)  
            "You okay, Quatre?" Trowa asked over the com-link, concern underlying his tone.  
            "Yeah, I'm okay." Quatre answered, smiling slightly. "That last one just caught me off guard.  It's like being on one of those tea cup rides and having it turn into a monster roller coaster." (AN: Yeah… you guys know you can picture Quatre on one of those little teacup thingies. I, personally, hate them.  I almost got sick on one of them… =P Roller coasters are cool though… isn't that ironic?)  
            "It'll be okay, Quatre." Trowa smiled slightly. "We're going to beat them."  
            "Trowa…" A warning on Quatre's console went off, causing him to look up in alarm.  One of the dolls had fired off a beam cannon.  Trowa moved in with HeavyArmsKai, blocking the shot from hitting SandRock. "Trowa!" Quatre called out worriedly.  
            Trowa readied HeavyArms' gatling gun, only to have it misfire.  "Damnit… it's jammed." Another round hit the Gundam's hull, shaking the cockpit.  
            "Trowa!" Quatre called out again.  
            "It's all right, Quatre!"  Trowa reassured.  "Maybe if I can get enough of the dolls close to me, I can activate the self-detona-"  
            "Don't even think it!" Quatre yelled.  Trowa blinked.  "You're not going anywhere!"  The blonde Arabian's head was lowered so that Trowa could not see his face on the view screen.  "Trowa Barton, I'm not gonna let you die."  He looked back up with a warm, reassuring smile on his face.  "We're gonna finish this together, okay?"  
            Silence.  "Okay, Quatre."  
            Suddenly, Howard appeared on the view screen. "How's it coming out there, you two?"  
            "Hard." Quatre answered.  "Any good news?"  
            "Maybe." Howard answered.  "Sally and Hilde are on their way out to you guys to offer some back up.  E.T.A… maybe 20 to 25 minutes. Can you guys hold out that long?"  
            "I don't know." Trowa answered.  "HeavyArms' gatling gun is malfunctioning."  
            "Hmm… that isn't good.  Try rerouting systems to operate mainly through the other gun. As for the malfunctioning one, Trowa, do you see a big red button on your console?"  
            "Yeah."  
            "Push it."  
            Trowa did as asked, and after pushing the button, the malfunctioning gatling gun on HeavyArms' arm, dropped to the ground and in its place was HeavyArms' old close-range combat weapon – the machete that protruded out of its arm.  Trowa smirked in satisfaction.  
            "I figured you'd like it." Howard replied.  "Hang in there, you two.  Help is on the way." With that, he signed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
              
            "Is there no end to these blasted things?" Sally grunted as she blew away another doll.  "I feel like the tin man swatting away at those damned flying monkeys!"  
            "Sally, on your six!" Sally turned around to see a mobile doll aiming a beam cannon right at her.  It was already charging up and Sally knew she wouldn't be able to move in time.    
            'Gomen ne,Wufei,' Sally thought to herself, closing her eyes.  'Guess I'm a weak onna after all…'  
            "Sally!!" Hilde cried out as the mobile doll fired.  
(AN:  Nooo… Sally's dead!  He he… just kidding. ^_~)  
Waiting for the inevitable, Sally opened her eyes to find that it never came. Instead of finding a beam cannon staring her in the face, Sally found a mobile suit she had never seen before.    
The Gundam's eyes were golden and its body was mostly white, except for certain parts that were blue, gold, or dark purple.  Sally noted, that on its back were large verniers resembling the old Wing Zero's.  However, they had a design etched onto them resembling wings.  Attached to the right hand of the Gundam was something similar to a crossbow.  In the other was a large scimitar three-fourths the length of the Gundam itself.  
            Hilde blinked.  "Is that what I think it is…?"  
            "Arch Angel, I presume?" Sally gritted.  
            Once again, the synthesized voice came over the com-link.  "Hey, are you okay?" it asked gently.  
            Sally's Taurus whipped out its buster rifle. "All right buddy, just who the hell are you?"  
            Hilde blinked double-time.  "Sally??"  
            "As Agent Water of the Preventer Organization," Sally replied sternly.  "I demand that you identify yourself before I blow you away!"    
            Hilde just gulped and watched from the sideline.  
            There was a moment of silence before a laugh could be heard from the Gundam – a feminine laugh.  Sally and Hilde recognized the voice instantly.  
            "I don't think Onii-sama would be too happy if you did that."  
            Sally's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. "Re-Re-Relena????"  
  
~End of Chapter 12~  
  
Author's Notes-  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::laughs haughtily:: Ha! Bet'chan weren't expecting that, were you?  
  
Wufei: Hmph... only an onna would make an onna like Peacecraft a mobile suit pilot.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::looms over him, looking very threatening:: And what's wrong with that?  
  
Wufei: Nothing.. besides that its an entire waste of time. Take Voltron for example... they gave an onna a robot lion and look what happened. She always had to be rescued. Women are generally weak and should not be allowed anywhere near heavy machinery like Mobile suits.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::along with Princess Allura (the "onna" in Voltron) and Relena:: **WHAT??  
  
**Wufei: ::'eeps' and makes a break for it as all three chase after him:: 


	13. Gundanium Technology at its Best

Oh wow! I've been getting so many reviews for my fics! ::beams brightly as her ego gets larger:: Thank you, guys, thank you so so much! It makes me really happy to see how much everyone is enjoying my stories!  
Wufei: Of course they are. I'm in it.  
::ignores him:: Alrighty, Chapter 13 (ooh, unlucky number... do I sense foreshadowing here?) finally we're getting some action here... ::blinks:: Does that sound dirty to anyone else but me?  
Wufei: ::sighs:: Immoral onnako...  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  


  
Duo came to just in time to keep his face from being smashed against his control panel.  "What in Jingoku…?" (Hell) he wondered aloud.  All of his monitors - control panels, view screens, everything – were completely black.  "Shimatta… must'a had a system shut down." He opened up a channel in hopes of contacting the Shenlong Gundam.  "Oi, Wu-man!  You there?" Suddenly, the cockpit of Deathscythe Hell lurched forward.  "Wu-man!"  
            "Kisama!" Duo was relieved to hear the ticked-off voice of the Chinese pilot.  "How many times do I have to tell.."  
            "Save it, Wufei." Duo said suddenly.  "Check all of your monitors.  What do they read?"  
            There was silence for a moment.  "They're allblank…"  
            "So are mine." Duo replied.  "We must've had some sort of system shut down."  
            "Curse that old man Howard," Wufei gritted.  "I knew we shouldn't have relied on him."  
            "Take it easy." Duo said.  "He's never let us down before.  Let's just get in contact with him and – Whoa!" Duo's cockpit slammed to the right.  
            "What in Buddha's name was that?" Wufei exclaimed as his cockpit was slammed backwards.  
            "I don't know…" Duo answered.  "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say we were being attacked."  
            "What dishonorable cur would attack a warrior when they are down?" Wufei asked, disgusted.  
            "Most likely the kind that doesn't play fair." Duo replied.  "Somebody's gotta be out there that can help us out.  Last contact I had with base was that Hilde and Sally flew out to provide back-up for Trowa and Quatre."  
            "What?!" Wufei roared.  
            "Easy, Wu-man, easy." Duo grinned.  "The two of them are military women, they know what they're doing."  There was low mumbling about women, mobile suits, and weakness, and Sally from the other end. "Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get.  Supposedly Zechs and Noin are on their way to help us out."  
            "Apparently they haven't gotten here yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            Noin gritted her teeth, trying to hold off the barrage of bullets tearing away at her suit's hull.  Before she knew what was happening, Tallgeese III flew in, destroying the mobile doll with its dober gun.  
            "Are you all right, Noin?" Milliardo called out.  
            Noin smiled, hearing the concern in his tone. "I'm fine, Zechs." she answered. "I'm just a little rusty, that's all."  
            "If you want to call it quits, I'll cover for you." Milliardo replied, appearing on her monitor.  
            "No way." she said firmly.  "I'm sticking it out until every last one of those dolls is finished.  Besides, they're not the ones I'm worried about."  Just as she finished her sentence, the _enemy_ came at them for another attack.  "Look out!" she cried out, shoving Tallgeese III out of the way.  
            Deathscythe Hell came flying at the two mobile suits with incredible speed, taking a swing at them both with its thermal scythe. Before Tallgeese III and Andromeda had time to recover, Shenlong came in, firing both its Dragon Fangs, knocking Tallgeese backwards.  
            "Zechs!" Noin cried out, watching as Tallgeese hit the dirt, skidding backwards about half a mile.  "Shimatta!  How can we fight them?  Duo and Wufei are still in there!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            "Holy crap!" Duo cried out, horror written on his face.  
            "What is it?" Wufei asked, a little surprised at the at the American's tone of voice.  "Have you discovered what happened?"  
            "You bet I did." came the reply.  "Switch your visual systems over to auxiliary power."   
            Wufei did as asked without question.  As he did so, he was surprised to see his monitors come back online just as Shenlong had plowed Tallgeese III into the dirt. "What in…"  
            "That's what I said." Duo replied.  
"But I didn't do anything..."  
  "I'm guessing that weird ray that chick flashed on us was some sort of scrambling device.  Basically, she's controlling us like puppets.  She can make us do whatever she wants us to do!"  
            "Apparently she must have used the same device on Yuy." Wufei deduced with a frown.  
            "Right," Duo nodded.  "That would explain how he got taken out so easily."  Duo slammed his fists down on his console.  "Man!  What a way to go!  I didn't think I'd get taken out like freaking Pinocchio!"  
            "Stop your whining, baka!" Wufei snapped.  "We don't have time to waste.  As you can see, Zechs and the onna aren't fighting back yet.  They're just trying to avoid our attacks in order to buy us some time."  
            "Right," Duo nodded again.  "But how do we let them know we're not in control?  It's not like we can just hop out and warn them."  
            "We don't have time for that." Wufei replied. "We've got to find out how that Mayomato-onna managed to control us."  
            "With that weird beam thingy!" Duo answered.  "She flashed us with it, remember?"  
            "However, we'd be safe to assume that a device with that kind of power can only have temporary effects.  It's got to be still transmitting from somewhere."      
            Duo blinked and scanned the area.  "Ah, there it is!" He pointed to a lone mobile doll standing off to the side.  On it's tail was a satellite-type device, emitting some sort of beam over the two Gundams.    
            "Good job, baka." Wufei replied.  Duo was surprised at this.  "Now, how to let the others know…"   
            "I got it!" Duo exclaimed, putting on a microphone headset.  He hooked it up to his speakers and turned them on.  "Hoi, Zechs, Noin!  Can you guys hear me!"  
            After narrowly missing another swipe from Deathscythe, Noin stopped in her tracks.  "Huh?" she blinked.  "Was that Duo?"  
            "Forget about me and Wu-man for a moment!" Duo yelled out.  "There's a lone mobile doll at Zechs' six.  It's transmitting a signal that's controlling us.  Ya' gotta take it out, fast!"  
            "Zechs!" Noin called out.  
            "I'm on it." Milliardo replied, whipping out his beam saber.  With one fell swoop, Tallgeese III cut the doll in question into two neat pieces.  He then zipped away as it blew up.  "That takes care of that."  
            Shenlong and Deathscythe's eyes, which had been glowing white, turned back to the normal green as they ceased their assault on Andromeda.  
            "Thank goodness." Noin smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.  
            "Sorry we had to rough you up there, Noin." Duo grinned, appearing on her monitor, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.   
            "It wasn't your fault, Duo." she smiled. "You couldn't help it."  
            "True," Duo laughed.  "Let's just think of it as a practice run before the real fun begins."  
            "Idiot." Wufei muttered.  Just then, his console beeped, indicating another attacker. "Zechs, behind you!"  
            Milliardo looked up to see the main Scorpio Gundam coming down on top of him.  Before he could react, however, Arch Angel came in out of nowhere and rammed into Scorpio from the side.  Both Gundams fell to the ground not too far away.  
            Moments later, Heavyarms and Sandrock Kai touched down along with Hilde and Sally's mobile suits.    
Seeing Arch Angel plow into Scorpio, Hilde gasped. "Relena!" she cried out.  
            All heads turned to her.  "RELENA??" six people cried out in disbelief.  
            "Sorry…" Hilde smiled sheepishly.          
            "Don't worry about it, Hilde," a voice from Arch Angel replied gently.  "They were going to find out sooner or later."             
            "No way…" Duo blinked.  "That's you, 'Jousan?"  
            "I'm afraid so." Relena smiled softly, appearing on the others' monitors  
            "You mean to tell me that my little sister is the mystery Gundam pilot??" Milliardo bellowed, his eyes threatening to pop out of his skull.  
            "Um, surprise?" Relena joked.  Milliardo wasn't laughing.  Wasting no more time, Relena lifted Arch Angel back into a standing position, and then proceeded to take out all of the remaining mobile dolls.  
            "I can't believe it!" Duo was still stunned. "She's smoking mobile dolls almost as fast as Heero."  
            "I'm no Perfect Soldier," Relena replied, turning her suit back towards them.  "But I am perfectly capable of piloting Arch Angel and any other mobile suit."  A low muttering could be heard from Tallgeese III. Before Milliardo could even open his mouth to express his opinion on the matter, Relena beat him to it. "Onii-sama, before you say anything," she cut him off.  "I want you to know that I did this on my own.  I wasn't forced into it, I wasn't kidnapped and brainwashed into some soulless fighting machine, I am piloting Arch Angel of my own free will.  I made this decision."  
            "In error in your judgment, I'm sure."  Everyone looked up to see the Scorpio Gundam floating above them with four or five mobile doll escorts.  
            "Looks like you didn't get'em all, Jousan." Duo said.  
            "An error I'll soon rectify." Relena replied, narrowing her eyes.  Arch Angel raised its crossbow, preparing tofire.  
            Naya snarled at disgust as Arch Angel appeared on her monitor.  Her eyes filled with hatred.  "You won't defeat me so easily." She spat.  "I refuse to be defeated!" With that, she whipped out a beam cannon and fired at the Gundams.  
            "Everyone, scatter!" Quatre called out as everyone jumped out of the way.  As they did so, a small squad of mobile dolls appeared out of nowhere, heading towards the city.    
            "Don't worry, we'll stop them!" Hilde called out as she and Sally took off in pursuit.  
            "Now for us to take care of you." Milliardo replied, addressing Scorpio.  
            Naya laughed out loud.  "Ridiculous!"  she exclaimed.  "Don't think for a minute that you have a chance of defeating me just because you outnumber me! Fools!  I'll crush you all like insects!  The Dark Claw will destroy the Cinq Kingdom!"  
            "Then you'll have to destroy me first!" Relena flew towards Scorpio with Arch Angel, her scimitar in hand.  However, three ofher mobile dolls blocked her path, firing at her.  
            "Relena!" Milliardo cried out as Arch Angel went plummeting downwards.  
            Though stunned, Relena received no damage.  She turned on her verniers and hovered in the air before hitting the ground.  
            "Well, it seems as though the new addition to the merry band of fools wishes to fight." Naya mused as Arch Angel came at her again. "Very well then, let's give them what they want."  With that, two of the mobile dolls came forward, the Omega jammers on their tails activated.  
            "Oi, Ojousan!" Duo called out to no avail. "Watch out!"  The dreaded beam of white light emitted from their tails, hitting Arch Angel head on.  
            "Relena, no!" Milliardo cried out, flying in with Tallgeese III.  It seemed as though in a blink of an eye, Arch Angel, with its eyes glowing white, wheeled around, knocking the mobile suit back with the flat side of its sword. The suit flew backwards, colliding with Deathscythe, knocking both suits to the ground.  
            Quatre's eyes went wide with shock.  "Wha-what just happened?" he asked, horrified.  
            "It's those dolls!" Wufei explained.  "They're equipped with some sort of mechanism that can override our systems."  
            "You're kidding…"  
            "I wish…" Duo said, strain in his voice.  "Those things pack a wallop."  
            "Are you two all right?" Trowa asked.  
            "We won't be until we destroy those two dolls." Milliardo replied.  "There's no way we can fight Arch Angel.  We'd risk hurting Relena."  
            "Right!" Noin nodded, as Andromeda, HeavyArms, SandRock fired at one of the dolls, obliterating it.  
            "One down…" Trowa began.  
            "One togo." Noin finished, taking out her beam saber as she headed towards the second.  However, Arch Angel blocked off her path.  
            "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Laughter came from Scorpio.  "I do believe Arch Angel is the most efficient suit out of your whole lot seeing since it's never been destroyed."  Naya appeared on the pilots' monitors.  "I'll let you in on a secret.  My Scorpio and Arch Angel are based off of the same prototype."  
            "What are you babbling about?" Milliardo snapped irritably.  With his sister being used as a shield for Scorpio, he was powerless to do anything.  He knew that Naya was well aware of this.  
            "During the war, the five scientists that created the Gundams were recruited by OZ to make new, advanced mobile suits." Naya replied. "They created the Mercurius and the Vayeate, programmed with the fighting ability of a Gundam Pilot. However, these dolls were destroyed in space.  The next type to come along were the Virgo mobile dolls, equipped with the technology of the destroyed Mercurius and Vayeate-"  
            "We know all of this!" Wufei snapped.  "What's your point!"  
            "I'm getting there." Naya grinned, aware that she was starting to get under their skin.  "But I suppose I am wasting time telling you what you don't know. Perhaps I should get to what you **don't **know."  
            "Such as?" Quatre asked calmly.  
            "You probably already know that while the scientists were creating mobile dolls forOZ, they were reconstructing the DeathScythe and Atlong Gundams." Maya went on.  "However, what you don't know, is that they created two new Gundams as well."  
            "Scorpio and Arch Angel I presume?" Noin frowned.  
            "But of course." Naya answered.  "However, they were only prototypes then.  When the White Fang came in, they commandeered the Scorpio, in hopes of using it against the Earth Sphere."  
            "To recreate Operation Meteor." Milliardo growled. "Why wasn't I…?"  
            "Only Quinze was told." Naya answered simply. "He was under the orders of Dekim Barton to withhold that information from you.  After all, why did you need to know?  You already had the Epyon Gundam.  Scorpio was merely meant to be a back up, in case you decided to betray us."  
            "'Us'?" Milliardo blinked.  "You were a member of the White Fang?"  
            "Of course." Naya replied smugly.  "Who else do you think they would have found worthy to pilot Scorpio."  Milliardo snorted.  "So, as you now know, Scorpio has an interesting history.  With its power within my possession, I will be able to succeed where OZ, White Fang, and the Barton Foundation has failed."  
            "You're pretty confident in yourself." Duo frowned, forcing Deathscythe to its feet.  "How do we know you're not alltalk?"  
            "A fascinating piece of machinery," Naya mused, ignoring his comment as she observed Arch Angel, who still stood battle-poised in front of the otherGundams.  "Cast from the same mold as my dear Scorpio. Small, built for speed, very efficient.  No doubt the suits themselves are equals. Yet I am sure, we have yet to see its full capabilities." With that, she smirked for all the others to see.  "I say we find out, shall we?"  With a flick of a switch, Arch Angel flew forward at full speed.  
            "Whoa,watch it!" Quatre yelled out as he narrowly missed being plowed into the ground.  "Relena, snap out of it!"  
            "She can't hear ya, Q-man!" Duo called out.  "Scorpy's got complete control over her systems. We gotta get rid of the doll!"  
            "But we can't get to the doll as long as Relena's in the way!" As Arch Angel continued its assault, the mobile doll transmitting the Omega Jammer remained safely behind her.   
            "We cannot risk hurting Relena." Milliardo replied. "We've just got to stay out of her way."  
            "There is no escape." Naya replied.  As she spoke, Arch Angel flew up into the air, its scimitar raised high.  An eerie glow formed around the weapon, pulsing brighter and brighter until light seemed to flick off of it like bolts of electricity.  
            "What in Jingoku is that??" Duo gaped.  
            "Gundanium technology at its best." Naya answered. "Prepare to meet your death." With that, Arch Angel brought the scimitar down, splitting the ground in an earth-shattering explosion.  The light from the sword rippled off like a pulse wave, tearing ripping up the ground surrounding it.  
            Quatre's eyes went wide in horror.  "Shimatta…" Similar expressions could be seen on the other pilots' faces as well.  
            The explosion that occurred could be heard from miles around, lighting up the sky in a nuclear-like explosion.  
  
~End of Chapter 13~


	14. Return of a Perfect Soldier

Before I begin, I'd just like to let everyone know that my heart goes out to all those have friends and family trapped, injured, or otherwise in the attacks that have occured just two days ago. I know that I had family in New York, and only by the grace of God were they able to make it home safely. I hope everyone act rationally about this situation. Those responsible have not yet been determined, so please do not blame anyone. What will be, will be. As Relena would have put it, 'Hatred brings only more hatred.' Evil begets evil. Do not the currents mishaps stir you to do something you may regret. Keep strong and keep safe. God Bless Everyone.  
  
~Miss Chang Po  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  


  
            "What on Earth just happened over there?!" Hilde cried out, watching the unearthly lightseveral miles away appear and just disappear over the horizon.  "Are the others gonna be okay?"  
            "Thunder, you're a Preventer!" Sally snapped. "Your immediate concern is protecting this nation!"  
            "I know, but…" Hilde murmured.  
"It's your job to stay focused on the mission!"  Hilde murmured some sort of apology.  Sally gave her areassuring smile.  "The others will be fine," she said softly.  "They've gotten out of worse scrapes than this.  Now, it's our job to make sure they've got some place to come back to after all this mess is over and done with."  
            "You're right, Water." Hilde nodded slowly her eyes still betraying her feelings.  Her Taurus slashed through another mobile doll, its back turned to the horizon.  'Oh, Duo…'  
            "Damnit!" Sally, fired a full round into several dolls, her thoughts betraying her as well as they strayed to a certain arrogant, Asian Gundam pilot.  'Wufei…'  
            "Water, Thunder!" Howard's voice sounded over the com-link.  
            "What's wrong, Howard?" Hilde asked, noting the look of urgency on his face.  
            "State your position!"   
            "We are currently in Sector 12 C, on the Northern side." Sally answered.  "Why? What's wrong?"  
            "We were tracking the mobile dolls back here," Howard replied.  "And a whole squadron on the Eastern side just vanished off the radar."  
            "What?" Hilde asked.  
            "What… are you saying?" Sally frowned.  "We left the others on the western side, they couldn't gotten there that fast."  
            "I know." was the response.  
            "Is there someone else out here with us?" Hilde asked.  
            "Yes," Howard answered.  "And they're heading straight towards you."  At that same moment, a Scorpio doll made its assault; flying towards the two unsuspecting Taurus suits with its buster rifle in hand.  
            A blip on Sally's monitor alerted her attention to the danger.  She gasped, wheeling around. "Hilde, on your six!" Before she could make a move, thermal energy came blasting out of nowhere, obliterating the attacker.  
            "What in…" Hilde turned around to see where the fire had come from, what she saw was totally unexpected.  Though it was already flying away, those metallic angel wings were unmistakable.  "Wing… Zero…?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            Racing across the city at top speed, the reconstructed Wing Gundam Zero blew away any mobile doll in its path.  Pulling out its beam saber, it flew and slashed through its opponents with ease and angelic grace.  However, its outward appearance was the exact opposite of what was going on inside the machine.  
            Heero was in turmoil.  The faces of those whom he had sent to their deaths came back to him full force, forcing him to acknowledge and remember each event with crystal clarity.  Threats, missions, and conversations echoed through the Zero's cockpit, into the Perfect Soldier's skull, making his head ache and reel at the same time.  
            Nausea overcame Heero, causing him to lurch forward and loose his grip on the controls.  At that same moment, a mobile doll came flying at him, taking a shot. Heero's Perfect Soldier instinct immediately kicked it, forcing him to straighten up and grab the controls. Wing Zero stretched out its long wings and folded them in front of it, blocking the blast.  
            Heero bit back a curse.  'What I am doing?' he thought to himself. 'I can't keep going like this…' An image of Relena smiling at him appeared before his eyes, causing that familiar, dull ache to return. Gritting his teeth, he replied aloud. "No.  I have to keep going.  I have to find her.  I have to keep fighting to protect the ones I care about!"  Heero set his sights onan incoming mobile doll and charged towards it, beam saber in hand.  "I will protect you… RELENA!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            "RELENA!!" Milliardo yelled, blocking a blow from Arch Angel that sent him flying backwards several yards.    
            "Milliardo!" Quatre cried out in worry.  He turned his attention towards the attacking Gundam, which was now heading towards SandRock.  "We've got to try and reach her somehow!"  
            "Kisama! Maxwell, haven't you reached her yet!" Wufei snarled in frustration, trying to hide the fact that he was concerned about Relena's wellbeing as well.  
            "I'm trying!" Duo exclaimed, off to the side in Deathscythe, working his way through wires and circuitry.  "It's not exactly easing tapping into our Gundams' circuitry network.  This ain't no walk in the park. I need time!"  
            "Time isn't something we have." Trowa said.  Duo was about to respond, but cried out when he received a shock from one of the wires.  
            "Are you all right, Duo?" Noin asked when she heard a few 'colorful metaphors' coming from his direction.  
            Duo bit back another curse and appeared on the others' view screens.  "Yeah, I think that oughta do it.  You should be able to reach her now."  
            "About bloody time." Milliardo growled.  He flew Tallgeese III towards Arch Angel, keeping a safe distance between the two of them.  "Relena!" he cried out.  "Can you hear me!"  
            Relena appeared on his view screen, with a pained expression on her face.  "Onii-sama!"  
            "Relena, daijobu ka?" Quatre called out.  
            "You all have to get away from here!" Relena exclaimed. "I'm not in control!"  At that thought, she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.  'When have I ever been in control?' she thought, watching as her mobile suits wung and lashed out at the suits of her friends.  'I've always been controlled by others, molded into what they wanted me to be… never having a life or will of my own…'  
            "We're not leaving you, Relena!" Noin cried. "Don't worry, we'll help you!"  Spotting an opening behind Arch Angel, Noin tried to steer Andromeda past the other Gundam setting her sights on the mobile doll emitting the Omega Jammer.  
            "Noin, wait!" Milliardo cried out.  
            Before Andromeda could reach the doll, Arch Angel turned on the mobile suit raising its crossbow to fire.  
            "Noin!" Milliardo yelled.  
            "NO!!" Relena screamed.  
            In a split second, moments after the crossbow had been fired, Tallgeese III rammed into Andromeda from behind, taking the hit. As soon as the arrow came in contact with the suit's hull, it detonated, sending both of the suits flying backwards.  (AN: That's happened a lot to Zechs in the fic, hasn't it?)  
            "Zechs!" Noin cried out.  
            Milliardo looked up dazedly, trying to clear his head. "I'm all right." he said, much to Noin's relief.  He then turned his attention towards Arch Angel, which was hovering over them like an avenging angel.  "Relena!" he yelled out.  "Why are you doing this?!  Why are you piloting that thing?"  
            "I'm sorry, onii-sama." Relena replied.  "I chose this path for myself.  I realize now that merely taking the weapons away from those who wish to fight does not get rid of the will to fight.  It is a part of human nature that can never be taken away. If I truly wish for peace to come to this world, I must put aside my childish, idealistic views."  Relena's expression turned dark.  Had Duo been in the joking mood, he would have pointed out the fact that her expression was similar to the one Heero often made. "People are imperfect." she went on. "Therefore there is no such thing as a Utopia.  If there is to be peace, I have to fight for it – even if it means I must sacrifice my own life to do so."  
            Milliardo's eyes went wide.  A Perfect soldier - one who was not afraid to die for their mission, for their cause. Was this his little sister he had bloodied his hands to protect? "Don't do this!" he cried out desperately.  "Don't throw your life away!"  
            Relena wanted to laugh.  Why didn't he understand?  "I'm not throwing it away." she said calmly.  "What right have I to throw away something that never belonged to me?"  The others blinked at this. What was she talking about?  
            Arch Angel took out its scimitar and raised it in the air again, the same deathly glow forming around it again.  It began to lower the scimitar, but suddenly stopped halfway.  
            "No!" Relena cried out, grabbing onto the controls, holding them back with all her might.  "I will not hurt them!"    
A safe distance away within the cockpit of the Scorpio Gundam, Naya snorted, watching the scene unfold before her.  Flicking a switch on her console, Naya moved the mobile doll in closer, increasing the frequency.  Arch Angel dropped the glowing scimitar to the ground.  The other pilots let out a collective sigh of relief.    
However, Arch Angel picked upTallgeese III's discarded Dober gun and began to charge it up.  Relena looked up at the Scorpio Gundam andfrowned.  'You may have me now, whoever you are,' she thought to herself.  'But I'm going to get out of here, and put a stop to you.'   With that, she activated Arch Angel's computer console, typingin the letters 'Z-E-R-O.'  The cockpit immediately filled up with yellow light.  
"Huh?" Duo blinked.  "She activated the Zero system?!"  
"What?!" Milliardo roared.  
"Relena!" Noin cried out, struggling to bring Andromeda to its feet.  
At this, Arch Angel directed the Dober gun at Andromeda's torso. "Please, Miss Noin," Relena pleaded, her voice strained due to the Zero's affects starting to kick in. "Don't move or I may accidentally fire."  
"That Scorpio's system is too strong for you, Relena!" Quatre cried out. "Shut down your Gundam and get out of here!"  
"Run… away..?" Relena repeated, dazed.  
"Get out of here now, Relena!"  Milliardo yelled from the disabled Tallgeese III.  
The Zero System whirred loudly in Relena's ears.  Her eyes flashed golden under the system's affects.  "The only way I'm leaving here is if I activate the self-detonation device." she replied gravely.  The others gasped in shock.  "I've been running…" she went on.  "I've been running all my life."  She raised her head, her eyes blazing with determination.  "And I refuse to run any longer!!"  Arch Angel turned around, firing its cross bow through the mobile doll, disabling its Omega Jammer and blowing it to pieces.  
"Finally," Duo guided Deathscythe Hell back towards the others.  "We can move again – huh?" Scorpio flew off into the clouds.  
"Relena!" Milliardo cried out as Arch Angel took off in pursuit.  
"Where's she off to?" Duo blinked, watching her disappear from sight.  Just then, Howard appeared on the main screen.  
"Duo, you and the others get your butts back here!" he cried out.        
"What's the problem, Howard?" Duo asked.  
"The Dark Claw troops are gonna breach our last line of defense any minute now!"  
"Blast!" Wufei replied.  "I know those onnas wouldn't be able to hold them off forever!"  
"What about Relena?" Quatre asked.  
"She and the Scorpio headed in that direction." Trowa answered.  
"We must hurry and get back there!" Milliardo said as Tallgeese III and Andromeda took off.  The others quickly followed suit.  
  
~End of Chapter 14~


	15. Motives for Vengeance

Here we go guys! Another chapter of **Heart of Space, Dove of Peace** just as you asked! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long, but I have finally managed to break free of my writer's block! ::does a little victory dance:: And for those of you waiting for more from my other fics, never fear! For you Sailor Moon/Ronin Warrior fans, I will have another chapter of Boys Meet Girls out in the near future... as soon as I get off my lazy duff and type it up.  
Wufei: Which means in Layman's terms, it's gonna be a while.  
::glares at him:: No speaka!!  
Wufei: ::grumbles:: Injustice!  
  


A **Miss Chang Po **Production  
**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace  
**Chapter 15  
"Motives for Vengeance"  


  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
            "Tasha!  Tasha!" A young girl, about 13 or fourteen turned around at the calling over her name.  "Natasha!"    
"Who's there?" the girl asked as she pushed a strand of black hair out of her emerald green eyes, focusing them on the person calling her.    
            A mini version of herself, about the age of 8 came into view over the large, grassy hilltop.  She waved at her as she ran, skidding to a stop in front of her.  She wiped her brow with a tiny fist, flashing her a toothy grin.  "Natasha," she said.  "Here I am!"  
            The elder girl smiled.  "I can see that." she replied.  "Didn't I promise I would wait here for you?"  
            "Yeah!" the younger girl answered, nodding her head vigorously.  "Does that mean we can go play now?"  
            "Of course," her sister answered.  She took a step back, spinning around with her arms stretched out wide.  Her younger sister mimicked her actions.  "We can play out here as long you want – that is, of course, until it's time for dinner."  
            Natasha's littler sister let out an exclamation of joy, running around in circles as fast as her little legs could carry her, executing cartwheels to the best of her ability.  
  Tickled by her younger sister's antics, Natasha couldn't help but join her.  They jumped and sang, flipped and rolled until they were completely exhausted.  
            Worn out completely, Natasha's little sister flopped down in the grass in a fit of giggles beside her sister, facing the sky. "That was fun!" she exclaimed.  
            Natasha nodded in agreement.  "It was." was her reply.  She turned her attention towards the clouds floating slowly by overhead.  
            Several moments passed before either spoke.  
            "Tasha?"   
            "Hm?"  
            "How come we don't play like this anymore?" Natasha turned over to look at her sister.  There was a pouty look on herface that made Natasha just want to pick her up and squeeze her.  "Is it because you're too old?"  
            Natasha laughed out loud.  "Of course not!" she exclaimed.  "I'm never too old to hang out with you!" This seemed to cheer up her little sister considerably.  However, Natasha's laughter died down, replaced with a rueful smile.  "Though I don't have as much free time as I did before. You know my schooling takes up a lot of my time."  
            Her little sister made a face.  "Do you have to be a politician, Tasha?" she asked.  
            "I don't really want to be." Natasha answered honesty. "But you know papa, he's bent on it. He'll turn you into one when you're old enough, too."  
            "Nuh-uh!" the young girl exclaimed.  "I don't want to be a stinky old politician!"  
            "Oh, so you're a rebel then?" Natasha asked. "Really, politicians aren't so bad. Just the other day I met Vice Minister Dorlian.  He's a really nice guy, and so's his daughter… Relena I think her name was."  
            "I don't care." her sister sniffed.  She then turned and looked up at her, a pleading look on her face.  "Natasha, you won't ever leave me, will you?"  
            Natasha blinked in surprise.  "What?" she asked.  
            "We're sisters, right?" the girl said earnestly. "So we have to stick together. We will, won't we?"   
            Natasha smiled, tussling the young girl's hair. "Of course we will." she said. "Nothing will ever keep us apart."  
            Dark green eyes looked up at her hopefully.  "You swear on it, Natasha?"  
            Natasha gave her an admonishing frown.  "You know better than to ask me to swear." she replied.  However, the look on her young sister's face told her she was quite serious about her request.  "I promise you," she said, taking her hands. "Through thick and through thin, we'll always be together.  No matter what."  
            Her younger sister beamed and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Natasha!" she exclaimed.  
            Natasha smiled warmly, hugging her back just as tight. "I love you, too," she said softly. "Naya."  
  
~*~End of Flashback ~*~  
              
            Though silent, and empty, the Cinq Kingdom still stood proud as ever.  Like a lighthouse through the thick smog,its light shone out, welcoming in weary travelers from their journeys on the ravaging seas.  
            The very thought of it made Naya want to throw up. As she approached the city in her Scorpio Gundam, she came to a stop, hovering in midair.  "Those fools thought they could be me." she scoffed aloud. Raising a buster rifle she had procured along the way, she placed the main palace in her sights.  "With this final stroke," she said with a sneer, "I'll put a stop to this madness." She readied her controls.  "Never again will this place spawn another hypocrite like Relena Peacecraft."  
  
~End of Chapter 15  
  
Miss Chang Po: Fret not, there'll be more to come!  
  
Wufei: As soon as she writes it... whenever that'll be. ::eeps as author chases her around the room:: Injustice!!


	16. Challenges and Accusations

Alrighty, guys! Here's another chapter of Heart of Space, Dove of Peace as asked. I'd like to thank Lera, Kage Yuki, Silver Wing, Meio-chan, Wing, my buddy Amataru Arcus (Read her works, they're good for ya!), Ayanami Chan, 4ever1, Moonkitty Liafle, anon, Angel of Mischief, Izanami, ~*Ai*~ Wing, Classic Cowboy, Alana, Shadowfox, angel, Gryphon Turboclaw, Relena 3, Lea, Attitudeproblem 2, Jason M. Lee, Hellokitty 3000, Shi no Tenshi, *Saggitarius Girl*, Tomorrow, Heero Yuy, D-Scyther, and everyone else who's enjoying my fic. 38 Reviews! You guys are the best! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Wing, but in Wufei's Shenlong Gundam, I will go to Yoshiyuki Tomino-san's house and steal it!  
Wufei: ::horrified:: You'll what! ::whips out his sword:: Injustice!! For even thinking the idea!  
::eeps and runs off, Wufei close at her heels::  
  
**Previously:**  


  


_Though silent, and empty, the Cinq Kingdom still stood proud as ever.  Like a lighthouse through thethick smog, its light shone out, welcoming in weary travelers from theirjourneys on the ravaging seas.  
            The verythought of it made Naya want to throw up. As she approached the city in her Scorpio Gundam, she came to a stop,hovering in midair.  "Those foolsthought they could be me." she scoffed aloud. Raising a buster rifle she had procured along the way, she placed themain palace in her sights.  "With thisfinal stroke," she said with a sneer, "I'll put a stop to this madness." Shereadied her controls.  "Never again willthis place spawn another hypocrite like Relena Peacecraft."  
_  


A **Miss Chang Po **Production  
**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace  
**Chapter 16  
"Challenges and Accusations"  
  


  
            Two shots ricocheted off of the Scorpio's back, alerting Naya's attention to her back.  "Who dares?" she snarled.  
            Hilde and Sally's mobile suits hovered behind her. Sally charged up her buster rifle, preparing to fire.   
            "All right, I don't care who you are, or what you're here for," Sally Po replied sternly.  "But drop your weapon right now!"  
            Naya blinked for a few moments before breaking out into laughter.  "Why should I listen to you?" she asked.  "You're no match for me!"  
            "Yeah, well, your little toy may be more souped up than our mobile suits," Hilde retorted indignantly, "but we're not letting you get another step further!"  
            Naya's expression turned grim.  "I wouldn't place a bet on that if I were you." With a quick movement, she made a quick 180 degree turn, firing a round of shots at the two suits.  
            "Watch out!" Hilde cautioned as they both moved out of the way.  
            "She's fast," Sally murmured as she guided her suit through the barrage of shots.  "Extremely fast."  
            "I wish Duo and the others were here," Hilde murmured over the comm.  
            "Now's not the time to complain, Thunder," Sally reprimanded her.  "We've got to stay on our toes if we want to stay alive."  
            "Right!"  
            Naya scowled, firing shot after shot as if she were shooting at ducks in a barrel. "How dare you try to challenge me." she replied.  Naya fired a shot, hitting Sally dead on.  
"Water!" Hilde cried out.  
Naya grinned in satisfaction as the suit fell from view.  "No one will prevent me from completing my mission."   
Hilde's face went pale with shock as she watched the suit on her scope go down in smoke. "Sally!" Fortunately, Arch Angel flew in out of nowhere, plucking Sally's mobile suit from its deathspiral.  "Relena!" she cried out happily.  "Thank Kami (God) you're here!"  
            Naya blinked, hardly believing her ears. "Re…le…na…?"  
            Arch Angel carefully set Sally's battered mobile suit on the ground, assessing its damage.  Hilde touched down next tothem.  
            "Sally," she called out.  "You okay?" A groan was all that could be heard.  "C'mon, Sally, pull it together!  What would Wufei say if you called it quits!"  
            Sally appeared on the screen, dabbing a small gash on her head.  "Who says I'm calling it quits?" she asked.  
            Relena sighed with relief.  "Are you sure you're going to be all right, Sally?" she asked, just to be sure.  
            Sally waved her words away.  "Sure, sure, I'll live." she answered, giving them both a lopsided grin.  "Besides, I wouldn't want Wufei to have the last-,"  
            "Relena, watch out!"  Relena looked up to her main monitor to see Scorpio flying towards her at ramming speed.  Sally tried firing a shot to slow the Gundam down, but it kept on, colliding with Arch Angel, sending both suits skidding through the dirt.  
            Relena aimed her crossbow at the mobile suit's head to break away, but the Scorpio Gundam knocked it aside, resulting in the stray shot detonating in the air above them. Scorpio lifted Arch Angel into the air and then slammed it into the ground.  
            "Relena!" Hilde cried out.    
            "She's gonna need help!" Sally exclaimed. "Call for back up right now!"  
            "Hai!"  
            Gazing at the two suits as they hammered away at each other, Sally could only hope that the others would arrive quickly.  She winced, saying a quick prayer as she applied pressure to her injury.  They were going to need all the help they could get.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            Relena Peacecraft, advocator of pacifism, once heir to the throne of the Cinq Kingdom, ex-sovereign of the Earth sphere, fought the urge to scream.  The dreaded Zero System, which had caused Quatre to blow up colonies, caused Milliardo to turn against the Earth, now fed information into her brain of different scenarios, ways to destroy the Scorpio Gundam.  
            "No…" the young Vice Foreign Minister gritted her teeth, shutting out the voices in her head.  If Heero could do it, then damnit, so could she!  "I won't destroy it… I have to find out why it's here, first!"  
            Naya appeared on her screen, an amused grin on her face.  "If you wanted to know that, you should have just asked."  
            Relena blinked, staring at the woman before her. "Who are you?"     
            Only silence greeted her.  The Dark Claw leader looked shocked as she quickly lowered her eyes from view.  "You… you mean… you don't know who I am?"  
            Relena blinked again.  She'd met many people in her short lifetime, but surely she would never forget a face.  
            Angered by her silence, Naya raised her head again, her eyes now blazing in anger.  "You're lying!" she screamed.  "You know damn well who I am!"  Scorpio raised a fist in the air, bringing it down to rip a chunk off of Arch Angel's upper arm, revealing the circuitry below.  
"You're responsible for the death of my sister!"  
            Relena blinked in horror.  "What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
            "What?" Quatre exclaimed. "You mean Miss Relena is facing off against Leader right now?"  He and the other Gundam pilots, along with Milliardo and Noin, were racing back towards the Cinq capital.    
            "That's what I said." Hilde replied gravely. "She just declared that Relena killed her sister."  
            "The Vengeance motive," Duo replied, nodding grimly.  "Just typical."  
            Wufei shot him a dirty look. "Shut up, Maxwell." He snapped irritably.  "Peacecraft is a pacifist.  No doubt that Mayomato-onna is certifiable."  
            Duo scratched his head.  "Aren't they all?"  
            "Do we have any info on her besides what she told us?" Milliardo asked.  
            Hilde looked down away from the screen to her computer console, where information on the Dark Claw leader was quickly scrolling by. "Mayomato, Naya – age 24.  Leader of the Dark Claw Organization, ex-member of the White Fang Organization-,"  
            "We know all of that already." Milliardo growled, his patience already worn very thinly.  
            "Calm down, Millizechs," Duo exclaimed as he waved his hands frantically in front of the monitor.  "She's getting to the good part," He cast Hilde a panicky glare. "Right, Hild'?"   
            "I'm getting there, I'm getting there," Hilde replied, as her eyes scanned quickly down the screen.  "All right, here's something.  It says that she's the daughter of Vladimir Mayomato."  
            "You mean the ambassador from the mid-eastern territories?" Milliardo gasped.  
            Hilde nodded.  "And get this, her elder sister was Natasha Mayomato." She replied.  "She was a student under the Romefeller foundation."  
            "Ya don't say?" Duo asked, clearly uninterested.  "What does she have to do anything?"  
            "Well," Hilde replied.  "I'm getting this information straight from the Dark Claw database."  
            "You hacked into their mainframe?" Quatre asked, clearly impressed.  
            Hilde nodded, still scanning the information. All of a sudden, a look of utter horror passed over her features.  
            Duo looked concerned.  "What'sa matter, babe?" heasked.  
            "You guys aren't going to believe this…" Hilde murmured.  
            "Spit it out already." Wufei frowned, irritable.  
            Hilde's eyes were wide with shock.  "It says here that Relena is responsible for Natasha Mayomato's death!"  
  
~*~ End of Chapter 16 ~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Christmas time is right around the corner, minna!  
  
Wufei: I'm a Buddhist, so why should I care?  
  
Miss Chang Po: It's the season for caring and giving, Wufei. Peace on Earth, good will towards men, and all that stuff.  
  
Wufei: Guhh... you're starting to sound like that Peacecraft-onna.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Don't be a Scrooge, Wufei! If it makes ya feel any better, you get to give me and the rest of your friends Christmas gifts! ^_^  
  
Wufei: ::gives her a 'yeah right' look::  
  
Miss Chang Po: Well, folks, we're reaching the end of the road here! I'd say maybe 3 chapters more and we'll reach the end of Heart of Space, Dove of Peace.  
  
Wufei: ::looks uninterested:: Say it ain't so.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::doesn't catch the sarcasm:: I know! ::sniffles:: But never fear! I have an idea! Since you guys liked this fic so much, I was thinking about doing a series sequals. This time, each fic would focus on a different pairing. (i.e. DuoxHilde, WufeixSally... etc.) I'm still debating on whether or not to do another HeeroxRelena and ZechsxNoin (they're hard!). I'm not doing a QuatrexDorothy or a TrowaxCatherine.. those are just too weird for even me.  
  
Wufei: That's a surpise  
  
Miss Chang Po: But, I'm thinking of also including a love triangle fic between Quatre, Trowa and an Original character, but I need you guys' imput! Tell whether or not I should do it. Plot ideas are also welcome! Thanks in advance! Have a happy holiday everyone!  
  
Wufei::frowns:: Bah Humbug!


	17. 16b - Look to the Past, Turn from the Fu...

Hi, everyone! ::waves:: Don't worry, I'm still alive!  
Wufei::irritably:: We can **see **that.  
::ignores him:: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I haven't been slacking off though. I've been working really hard on my YST fic "Child of Saberstryke" as well as "Heart of Space, Dove of Peace" and I'm happy to say I'm making progress. But, rather than prolong you any further, here's another installation. My thanks go out to Lera, Kage Yuki, Silver Wing, Meio-chan, Wing, my buddy Amataru Arcus (Read her works, they're good for ya!), Ayanami Chan, 4ever1, Moonkitty Liafle, anon, Angel of Mischief, Izanami, ~*Ai*~ Wing, Classic Cowboy, Alana, Shadowfox, angel, Gryphon Turboclaw, Relena 3, Lea, Attitudeproblem 2, Jason M. Lee, Hellokitty 3000, Shi no Tenshi, *Saggitarius Girl*, Tomorrow, Heero Yuy, D-Scyther, and Karen! ::mucho hugz!!::  
  
A note before I begin... the following chapter is mostly a flashback from chapter 7 (The Pain of Remembrance). Sorta like an in-between the scenes sorta thing. Just wanted to keep ya' informed. Enjoy!   
  
_Previously....  
  
_?"  
            "Well," Hilde replied.  "I'm getting this information straight from the Dark Claw database."  
            "You hacked into their mainframe?" Quatre asked, clearly impressed.  
            Hilde nodded, still scanning the information. All of a sudden, a look of utter horror passed over her features.  
            Duo looked concerned.  "What'sa matter, babe?" heasked.  
            "You guys aren't going to believe this…" Hilde murmured.  
            "Spit it out already." Wufei frowned, irritable.  
            Hilde's eyes were wide with shock.  "It says here that Relena is responsible for Natasha Mayomato's death!"  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace  
**A **Miss Chang Po** Production  
Chapter 16b   
"Look to the past, Turn from the Future"  
  


~* Flashback *~  
  
            The blasted things bested him at every turn.  No matter where Heero went, confined within his subconscious mind, a memory would bombard him, filling his mind, heart, and soul with their nightmarish reality.  
            Of all those whose deaths he was responsible for, each person met their end differently.  Some had met their fates without even knowing it had arrived, others watched with horror, awaiting the inevitable, while still others accepted their deaths without question.  However, the fear had always been there.  
            '_Why do I have to remember now…?_' Heero would ask himself, his feverish mind racing while his body remained deathly cold.  As he tossed and turned in the small bed within the confines of the small bomb shelter bedroom, his thoughts wandered back to his conversation with Zechs in the hallway…  
            _"If it were merely a matter of protectingyour pride, I wouldn't care,"_ Milliardo said, "_but given the circumstances, why don't you try telling me what really happened?_"  
            With that comment alone, Heero brought himself to tell him everything.  He told him about the memories, the nightmares that roused him in the middle of the night screaming, feeling cold and empty.  He told him how he had just dismissed them as a byproduct of delirium, but they had continued well into his recovery.  He was even starting to experience them while he was awake! As he went on, Heero told Milliardo all about his conversations with Relena, and how he always felt there was something he needed to tell her, but could never bring himself to figure out what it was. He could not help but notice how Milliardo started to twitch when he said this, but he continued anyway.  All of these things he told him without hesitation, but when he finished, he felt oddly ashamed.  
            Heero remembered how Milliardo walked away from him, towards a small table in the corner that held a basket full of artificial fruit.  Taking a wax apple in his grip, he hurled it at an unsuspecting Heero with all his might.  Almost as if he had possessed a sixth sense, Heero wheeled around, catching the false fruit in his iron grip, nearly crushing it in the process.  
            Milliardo chuckled with a sympathetic look on his face.  "I can't tell you what you have to do, Heero," he told him.  "However, I think you already know.  What happened in the past happened for a reason, and no amount of guilt on your part is going to change it or make it go away."  Heero lowered his head at this.  "However, consider all that has happened as a gift. If you can see now how bad things were for you in the past, take this opportunity now to change it.  Make things different."  He turned away from him, almost as if he was then speaking to himself rather than Heero.  "Atone for the sins of the past, to make way for your future."  
            "...To make way for my future…" Heero repeated, in a daze.  He was still confused about himself, but he was determined to make sense of it.  He was determined to make sense of his feelings as well – even if it killed him.  
            When he woke up in the bomb shelter, he found that he had been clutching his fists so tightly in his sleep that he had drawn blood.  Sitting up, he stared at it in fascination.  
            'Monsters don't bleed…' he thought to himself. Another explosion shook the foundation, drawing him out of his thoughts.  His memories drifted back to he and Relena's walk in the park, where he had collapsed with her calling out to him in worry.  A nagging feeling overtook him.  'She needs me now.' he told himself. Forcing himself up, he walked over to the window that lead topside.  Prying it open, he frowned to himself, the old 'omae o korosu' glare slowly returning.  
            "I'm coming for you, Relena."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
            Elsewhere, Relena could only grit her teeth and brace herself for impact as she saw the ground coming towards her at fast speeds. Naya's accusation had come at a shock, obviously, and when the pacifist vice minister denied it, her current position was the result.  
            Arch Angel plummeted like a rock, and it seemed no amount of maneuvering on Relena's part would pull her out of her descent.  As she fell, she could see Naya on her view screen, grinning like a maniacal Cheshire cat.  There was a wild look in the woman's eyes; one that suggested sanity was a thing long since forgotten to her.  
Revenge did that to people, Relena supposed.    
It all happened so fast.  Arch Angel collided with the ground all too suddenly, its cockpit shaking violently. Relena's body lurched forward, her head colliding with the control panel in front of her.  She let out a quick gasp of pain, fighting back Zero's light that threatened to overcome her senses.  As she slipped away from consciousness, those few words still rung loudly in her ears: "You're responsible for the death of my sister!"   
            At this point, as the darkness flew in, Relena could only wonder.  
  
~End of 16b  
  
Author's Note -  
  
Miss Chang Po - Hello, everyone! How'd you like this chapter so far? I was a little worried when I wasn't getting any reviews...  
  
Wufei - ::frowns:: That's probably because they're all waiting for you to get off your lazy womanish behind and write up another chapter.  
  
Miss Chang Po - ::glares at him:: Watch who you're talking to, buddy. ::Wufei steps back a little:: But anyway, I hope I didn't lose any readers! I'm really happy to see that everyone is enjoying my work. If you guys have any feed back or suggestions, any ideas you guys might have for future fics, please feel free to send'em my way! Tootles!


	18. Mayomato

  
  


**Heart of Space, Dove of Peace**  
A **Miss Chang Po** Production  
Chapter 17  
"Mayomato"  


  
            The hallways of a large mansion, which normally at that time of day were completely silent save a few hushed conversations of servants, secretaries, assistants, and politicians, echoed with the voices of two girls.  
            "Can't catch me, Tasha, can't catch me!" A girl, about the age of fourteen or fifteen ran down the halls, giggling hysterically like a 5 year-old.  Unlike the other girls her age, who wore dresses, skirts, and school uniforms, this girl satisfied herself with knee-high combat boots, wide-legged khakis, and tank tops under oversized men's dress shirts.  She topped off the whole ensemble with a large black beret. A silver 'M' shaped pin on its front glinted in the sunlight.  Her boots pounded on the newly polished floors, resounding off the walls.  Behind a pair of dark sunglasses, her eyes twinkled in amusement.  
            Bringing up the rear in a more dignified fashion was another young woman, five years her counterpart's senior.  Dressed in alight blue three-piece business suit sans the jacket, her ebony hair fell over her shoulders, blowing gently as she walked quickly along.  Although her expression was one of impatience, her eyes shone with amusement. She stopped walking and stood with her hands on her hips, pursing her lips.  "All right, Naya, that's quite enough." she replied sternly, almost in a motherly, chiding-type fashion.  She then grinned impishly.  "You're in enough trouble as it is, you don't have to drag me down with you."  
            The beret-wearing tomboy ahead of her skidded to a halt, turning to face her.  "Where would the fun in that be?" she asked, blinking curiously.  "Besides, you don't even know what I've done yet!"  
            Natasha tapped her chin thoughtfully.  "Let'ssee if I can guess.  You… snuck out Tuesday night after Papa had you grounded for a month.  Since then you've been out God only knows where doing God only knows what.  You finally show up today, dressed as you are, running down the halls making a spectacle of yourself."  
            Naya shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants, tilting her head to the side.  "I fail to see the problem."  
            Natasha sighed.  "Today is Tuesday." Naya remained unphased.  "It's been 3 weeks today since you left." Natasha shook her head.  "Honestly, Naya, you can't keep doing this.  Don't you know we worry when you pull stuff like this?"  
            Naya frowned.  "Maybe **you **worry, but I know that ol' Vlad doesn't." she replied dryly.  
            "Oh, stop it already, Naya." Natasha exclaimed. "Where's this act getting you? You know our father, he's a very busy man.  He doesn't have time for this sort of thing."  
            "Yeah right," Naya snorted.  "It's not that he doesn't have time, he just doesn't care. The only reason he grounded me was to keep me from _tarnishing_ the Mayomato family name."  
            "Naya!"  
            "You know I'm right." Naya frowned, pacing back in forth in front of her sister, slightly resembling the rebel leader she would someday grow up to be.  "He doesn't give a damn about me.  While he preps you up to be his little stooge to replace him when he kicks the bucket, I'm just the _other child_ he pays no mind unless I get into trouble with the police or something. And far be it from me to get busted by the cops doing something illegal before _he _does."  
            "Naya, that's enough!" Natasha exclaimed.  "I won't let you disrespect our father that way!"  
            Naya looked hurt.  "You don't get it, do you?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "You really actually thinkhe's as perfect as he makes himself out to be?" Natasha turned her head away from her sister.  "He just got appointed Ambassador of the Mid-Eastern territories, didn't he?"  
            "That's right." Natasha answered, pleased that her somewhat alienated sister paid some mind to their father's work.  
            Naya folded her arms and scoffed.  "How do you think he got that job, huh?" she asked.  "By his integrity and charming good looks? He's got half of the old ESUN and Romefeller officials in his back poc-," Natasha's hand striking Naya across the phase cut off the rest of her sentence.  The younger of the two sisters stumbling back, holding her cheek in shock.  
            "I know you're angry with Papa for ignoring you," Natasha exclaimed, holding her hand gingerly.  Her face was pale and her expression livid.  "But how dare you make up such lies!"  
            "Lies?!" Naya blinked in disbelief.  She stood there silent a moment before breaking out into laughter.  "You really believe he's incapable of doing any wrong?  He's already turned you into his puppet!" She removed her beret to reveal a head full of long, bright green hair.  Removing her sunglasses, coal black eyes burned with intensity.  
            Natasha took a step back.  "What did you do to yourself?"  
            Naya touched her cheek gingerly, as if her sister's words were another smack in the face.  However, she shook it off and grinned.  "Life in the Colonies can do wonders for a girl." Her sister looked horrified. "Don't think of it as _me_ doing this," she replied lightly, "but as dear old dad.  It's his fault anyways."  
            "I don't understand…"  
            "I never expected you to." Naya interrupted. "I'll be honest with you… after I left here, I wasn't going to come back.  You see, I'm going back to the colonies.  I got a call from some guy named Barton, said I was just the kind of person he needed for a job.  Of course, I can't go looking like a Mayomato, so…" At this point she spun around, giving her sister a clear view of herself.    
            "You can't go!  You're way too young!" Natasha exclaimed.  "What will Papa say?"  
            "I'm the same age as little Miss Queen of the world." Naya snorted.  "Besides, like I care what Papa says.  But anyways, the only reason I came was to pack my stuff, grab some credits, and say goodbye to you, and since I've just about done all that…" She started off down the hall.  
            Natasha gasped in surprise.  "Naya, wait – you can't!"  
            Naya ignored her and kept going, grinning and singing softly to herself as she went.  "Sodomu no yami… hikari no yami…kanata no yami… hatenaki yami…" (AN: Know what that is?  If not, see the Author's note below)  
            The elder Mayomato sister watched her go in shock. After Naya had disappeared from sight, she took off down the hall in the opposite direction – where she knew she would find her father. She prayed he could put an end to all of this.  
            Relena watched all of this in stunned silence. At first she thought she was hallucinating, but the whole exchange between the two young women seemed too real to be false.  When names started to be revealed, Relena knew for a fact that she wasn't just seeing things.  However, she was still stunned nonetheless.  
            '_What is this I'm seeing?_' she thought toherself.  Ahead of her she could see Naya and her sister arguing.  As she looked behind her, she could see herself battling with the Scorpio Gundam.  Was she in control, or was Arch Angel fighting on its own?  She couldn't be sure.  What she **did** know was that what she was seeing was an event in the past of Naya Mayomato.  She stared in wonder.  'The Zero system is **actually **allowing me to see into Naya's past!  I wonder if Heero has ever experienced this.' The thought of the amnesiac soldier caused everything around her to waver slightly, almost like a puddle after a rock has been thrown into it.  It was then that Relena decided not to let her thoughts stray to him; not unless she wanted to find out more about her enemy.  
            "_Naya, wait – you can't!_"   
Relena watched as the two women parted ways.  She was stuck between who she should follow, if she was even capable to do so.  Thinking it most logical to follow the one she knew the most about, she started off after Naya.  However, as soon as she took a step forward, a large metallic hand blocked her path.  She looked up to see her Gundam looming over her.  
"Arch Angel…?" She looked in the other direction in which Natasha had started off.  "You want me to follow her sister?"   
Emerald green eyes glowed in response. The hand lifted up and the large Gundam disappeared slowly, its glowing green eyes fading into the darkness.  Nodding decidedly, Relena turned and followed after Natasha Mayomato.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
            At first Relena had tried to be as quiet and discreet as possible as she followed the older Mayomato down the deserted halls, but she soon found that her precautions were not at all necessary.  Somehow, through some act of her Gundam she was sure, she was able to go along unseen.  No one could see her, or hear her; it was if she wasn't even there at all.  
            '_Sort of like my life,_' Relena thought dryly to herself.  With a resigned sigh, she continued after Natasha down the hall.  
            Natasha stopped before a large pair of ornate double doors.  Like an inquisitive child, she leaned towards the door, resting her head against the wooden surface in hopes of hearing anything from inside.  
            "…if everything goes as planned, it should be finished within the week."  
            Natasha heard a gruff laughter she knew did not belong to her father or any member of his staff.  Slowly, so not to attract any attention from the room's occupants, she opened the door smidgen.  Peaking inside, she saw her father, Vladimir Mayomato, standing in the dark corner of his office, discussing private matters with another figure in a trench coat.    
"That's correct…" the trench coated figure replied.  They paused, as if thinking for a moment.  "That is, of course, if you have the proper funds."  
            "Yes, yes…you'll get what's coming to you." Natasha and Naya's father, a slim fellow, bespectacled with green eyes and thin graying hair, dabbed his face nervously with an embroidered handkerchief.  There was a sinister gleam in his eye. "You understand that I can have no part in this."  
            "I told you already, relax---."  
            "Don't youtell me to relax!  Do you have any idea what kind of trouble I could get into if you get caught?!  My career would be ruined!"  
            "…Papa…?" Natasha blinked in confusion.  In all her days she had never kwown her father to yell at any of his business associates. What's more, she had always believed her father to be concerned about the people and their well being, rather than his own wealth and career. The man before her was not the person she knew... or the person she thought she knew. Naya's words rung in her mind. _You really believe he's incapable of doing any wrong?   
_Her father began speaking again. "Let me make myself clear... you tell Durmail that I expected to be completely reimbersed for this."  
"Of course, of course, Ambassador."  
"And I want you to make sure that no one finds out about this, I mean no one. Understand? You find any leaks, plug'em up. I don't care how you do it, just do it!"_  
_What was going on in there?  Natasha leaned forward a bit more, straining to hear. Unfortunately, in her efforts to do so, the large doors surrendered to her weight, creaking loudly.  
            Her father and his associate jumped up, looking towards the door.  "Who's there?" her father called out angrily.  Natasha cursed herself, backing away quickly.    
            "Leaving so soon?"  A gloved hand rested itself onher shoulder.  Natasha looked up to see a fierce looking man dressed all in black standing behind her.  She had no time to run or even scream before she was forced roughly into her father's office.    
Outside the office, Relena had no time to react before a feminine, strangled scream rang out, followed by complete silence.  
            "No…" she gasped, backing away slowly.  "He wouldn't…he couldn't…" She shook her head in disbelief. "His own daughter…"  She took another step into a deep abyss.  With a scream she plummeted downwards, finding herself seated back inside her Gundam.  
  
~End of Chapter 17  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
Miss Chang Po - Well now, whaddya think of that?  
  
Wufei - I think you should start writing about me again.  
  
Miss Chang Po - ::shoos him off:: Yeah, yeah, I'll get back to you. Anyways, I hope that answered some of your questions about Naya and Natasha. I'm sure you're still wondering how Relena plays into all of this... but I'll be getting to that shortly. Promise. .^ Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other Gundam pilots or Heero. (How can I forget Heero?) He's coming up again soon.   
  
Wufei - What about me?!  
  
Miss Chang Po - I said I was gonna get back to you! Sheesh! Anyways, before I forget... for those of you wondering about the song Naya was singing (well, for those of you who didn't recognize what it was...) It was **_Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku, _**or Absolute Destiny Apocolypse I think it is in English... yes, it's from Shoujo Kakumei Utena. I can't think of the translation of what she actually said... but it's something like Darkness of Sodom, Darkness of Light, My own darkness, absolute darkness.... I figured it reflected her 'dark' personality. Corny, yes. But I happen to like that song, as well as the show. Good stuff. =)


	19. Two Sides of the Coin

Disclaimer - I do not own Gundam Wing. But perhaps someday I will...   
  
Wufei: ::looking incredibly doubtful::  
  
Hey! A girl can dream, can't she!!   
  
Warning!!! - Heero is *EXTREMELY* out of character!! You have been forewarned.  
  
New Mobile Suit Report: Gundam Wing  
"Heart of Space, Dove of Peace"  
a Miss Chang Po Production 3  
  
Chapter 18  
"Two Sides of the Coin"  
  
Wing Zero was in top form, destroying dolls with relevant ease as it flew through   
the air. It came so easily; destroying the enemy… A mobile doll would appear,   
and then it would be defeated. Any pilot with this amount of skill would have   
been pleased with their abilities.   
  
Heero's focus however, was not entirely on the battle. Even as Scorpio dolls   
exploded before his eyes, his thoughts still lingered the past events rushing   
through his head. The memories still haunted him; the faces of past enemies in   
their last moments of life flashed before his eyes, making his mind reel. Land   
was laid to waste at his feet, while all he did was laugh maniacally at his own   
success.  
  
"No… that's not me…" he kept telling himself, like a mantra. "I'm not like that…   
I'm… not a monster anymore!"  
  
A faint voice echoed in his head. ~ You were a soldier… the Perfect soldier…~  
  
Light cobalt eyes darkened in confusion. "What…?" Heero blinked, staring at   
the ground below him. Though many of the buildings had managed to remain   
intact, much of the plant life had been scorched and lain to ruin. Instantly,   
everything around him warped and twisted, replacing the sky around him with   
a barren field he had visited in one of his nightmares.  
  
~ Wars don't just kill people… They take away life itself…~  
  
A Scorpio cut through the haze of his vision, knocking his beam saber out of   
his hand. He managed to crush its head unit, but two more appeared in its   
place, showering his hull with a shower of bullets. Heero let out a grunt as   
Wing collided with the ground.  
  
"Damnit… this is getting me nowhere!" He looked up, his eyes widening in   
terror as the oncoming Scorpios took the form of the metallic monster that   
appeared in his dreams. It's green eyes glowed dangerously, sharp teeth   
gleaming in the darkness as they sunk in for the kill.   
  
"N-NOOO!!" Heero whipped out his buster rifle, sending the apparition into   
oblivion. His vision clearing, he let out a ragged sigh, releasing his hold on   
the controls. He placed a hand over his chest, trying to slow the rapid beating   
of his heart.  
  
"I can't…" he panted heavily, his head bent low. "I can't keep doing this…" He   
clenched his eyes shut. "I can't keep going like this… Why am I still fighting? Someone tell me!"  
  
Suddenly, his cockpit filled with bright light, monitors beeping and whirring as   
they came to life on their own. Heero started, looking around in confusion.   
What was going in? Staring at the white monitors surrounding him, he couldn't   
help but feel that this was slightly familiar.  
  
As if something were calling to him, Heero closed his eyes as straining to hear.   
A low whirring sound filled his ears, as if whispering words that only he would understand. Strangely enough, he did. Heero opened his eyes again, clarity   
returning to him. "Zero…"  
  
As soon as the word left his lips, the light around him vanished, leaving only   
total darkness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero's first reaction was alarm. It was as if he were floating in an abyss, the   
weight of the cockpit's restraints no longer present. He could still hear the   
whirring of machinery, but as he looked around, it was as if there was nothing   
around him for miles in every direction.  
  
He frowned slightly. "What is this…?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"This is your mind."   
  
Heero turned around to see a little girl standing before him. A small dog was   
clutched tightly in her arms, yapping happily. "It's you…" he began. "But…   
I killed you…"  
  
"It was an accident…" the girl answered, the innocent smile never leaving her   
face. "I was a casualty in a war…"  
  
"No… you shouldn't have died!" Heero exclaimed. "You were too young… You   
weren't supposed to die that day!"  
  
"It is not yours to decide who lives, Heero," the girl chided slightly.  
  
"Nor is it my decision to decide who dies." Heero whirled around, finding   
himself face to face with an exact duplicate of himself.  
  
"What… what's going on?" he backed away towards the girl, putting himself   
in a protective stance in front of her. "Who are you…"  
  
Littered with scrapes and bruises, his double was dressed in light denim jeans   
and a green tank top. "I should think that's obvious…" he replied dryly. Heero   
look confused. "I'm you… and yet I'm not." He paused, noting the look on   
confusion on his counterpart's face. "Heero… I'm the Perfect Soldier in you."  
  
"I don't understand…"   
  
"Yes, you do," the little girl took his hand gently, leading him over towards   
his double. "You two are different, and yet you're both parts of a whole." She   
gestured towards Heero. "He is the part of you that was created to fight. He   
was the one destined to engage losing battles, so that mankind would realize   
the sorrow caused by wars, and move towards a peaceful world."  
  
"But war is something that will always exist," Heero replied, remembering the   
conversation he had had with the woman in his dreams.   
  
"This is true." his double responded. "So long as the urge to fight remains in   
the heart of mankind. The weak will have to be protected, and therefore, people   
like me will always exist."  
  
"I still don't understand," Heero exclaimed, his head throbbing within everything   
he had dealt with up until now. "How can you be me?"  
  
"Don't you remember yet, Heero?" the girl asked him, her eyes boring into him   
pleadingly. "Your fight with the Scorpio Gundam! You've got to remember!"  
  
"Scorpio Gundam…" Heero closed his eyes, bidding the images to come back   
to him. He vaguely remembered a black mobile suit attacking him. But why,   
why was he fighting? Something about a mission; just who was he fighting for…?   
Before he knew what had happened, a white light had flashed before his eyes   
and he had been unable to attack. Before he knew it, there was darkness.   
"What… what happened to me…?"  
  
"This Gundam," the young girl replied solemnly. "It has the ability to control   
its victims, paralyzing them so it can manipulate them like puppets. However,   
you were injured while fighting it…"   
  
"…And suffered amnesia…" Heero finished; Sally had explained this all to him   
once he had been diagnosed. But what did that have to do with anything?  
  
"You lost your memories…" the girl explained. "Everything that made you   
what you were… a soldier, a Gundam pilot… all of that was stripped from you,   
locked away where you couldn't reach it. You were no longer the infamous   
Perfect Soldier, you were just Heero."  
  
"Still, even though you couldn't remember, events from your past still continued   
to plague you… Even though you thought you wanted to remember, deep down   
your heart kept your memories away from you, trying to save you the pain of   
remembering--"  
  
"That I was a murderer," Heero finished bitterly.  
  
"I fought losing battles so that others would be spared," his double replied.   
  
"Spared?? You killed on command!"  
  
The Perfect soldier would not be deterred. Somehow, he had to make him   
understand. "I went from being just a tool for destruction, to being a protector."  
  
"A protector…?"  
  
His double frowned lightly. "Have you forgotten already? Why you're here in   
the first place? What have you been searching for this whole time?"  
  
"My humanity…"   
  
"You already have that," his double replied impatiently.   
  
"Because of Relena…" Heero felt his heartbeat quicken. What had caused him   
to think of her at a time like this? Had he really found his humanity in Relena…?   
It made sense, but how could it be true? Being around her made him feel things   
he had never felt before; when she was near, he was at peace, and when she was   
sad, he felt pain. Was that what it truly meant to be human? Is that what he had   
been searching for all of this time?  
  
Heero's double made a noise that sounded remotely like a snort. "It's ironic that   
I'd been denied something for so long, only to stumble across it by accident."   
  
Heero frowned in confusion. When his double made no move to explain, the   
young girl stepped in.   
  
"Heero," she replied gently. "The reason you were so formidable as a Gundam   
pilot is because you were trained only to fight." A look of sympathy passed over   
her cherubic features. "Your emotions were stripped from you, so that you would   
have no distractions to deter you from your mission - to fight in the name of the   
Colonies."  
  
"But, all of that changed when I met Relena…"  
  
"In the beginning, I'd thought of Relena only as a nuisance because she was a   
distraction from my mission." Heero's double looked troubled for a brief moment,   
but soon the stone mask slipped back into place. "But I soon realized that she   
was the one thing that kept the fight alive in me, in everyone. She believed in   
what I was fighting for - what all of us were striving to achieve.   
  
"In some ways, she was just like me, thrown in to a war she had no business   
being in, but fought with everything she had to ensure peace for us all." He   
paused, a strange gleam appearing in his cobalt eyes. "When it looked as   
though I had nothing left to fight for, I decided that I would fight to protect   
instead."  
  
Images of Relena and the other Gundam pilots appeared before Heero's eyes.   
Noin, Zechs, Hilde, Sally… Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena… these people,   
along with all the others, weren't just faces that had appeared before him. These   
people were soldiers, just like he had been. They'd all taken different approaches   
to the same task, ultimately coming together to achieve their goal.   
  
Understanding was slowly coming to him. "I was fighting… so that they wouldn't   
have to…" he replied. "They'd found new lives for themselves… peace… I didn't   
want that to be wasted."  
  
"But no one can live like that forever," the young girl exclaimed, looking up at him.   
"You deserve to have peace in your heart - just as much as they do!"  
  
"I can't have peace…" Heero replied. "Not with all the things I've done weighing   
on me." Milliardo's words came back to him. ~ Atone for the sins of the past,   
to make way for your future… ~ "That's right… I have to keeping fighting… I   
have to protect them."  
  
His double scoffed lightly. "They don't need someone to protect them," he   
replied. "They need someone to stand by them… to be an ally. You've never   
been able to do that. Heero Yuy fights alone - that's what got you into this   
mess in the first place."  
  
Heero scowled back at him. He'd had enough of being lectured; he'd wasted   
enough time already. "I don't have time for this. What's your point?"  
  
"We didn't bring you here to lecture you, Heero," the girl said.  
  
"Then why did you bring me here?" he shot back, only vaguely aware of the   
fact that here was only in his head.  
  
"Why do you think?" his double replied impatiently. "You're going to be going   
up against a Gundam that has already bested you."  
  
"I have Zero now," Heero countered. "I won't be beaten again."  
  
His double hmphed, "Only a Gundam pilot can defeat another Gundam pilot."  
  
"I am a Gundam Pilot." he snarled.  
  
"No," the little girl interrupted, shaking her head. She gestured to Heero's   
double, who almost looked smug. "He is the Gundam pilot… the part of you   
bred for fighting. The only way you'll be able to defeat the Scorpio Gundam is   
if the two of you-."  
  
"No."   
  
The girl blinked, startled at his sudden reaction. "No…?" Her brows furrowed   
in confusion as she glanced back and forth from an angry Heero to his   
disappointed, but none too surprised, double. "What do you mean…?"  
  
"He doesn't want to be whole again." his double replied. "He doesn't want his   
memory back."  
  
The girl looked at Heero to confirm this, but he offered no response. "But you   
have to!" she exclaimed. "You won't be able to beat the Scorpio otherwise!"  
  
"I will," Heero answered. "Even without those memories… I'm still the same   
person."  
  
His duplicate gave a cruel laugh. "You think so?" he asked.   
  
Heero gave him a cool glare. "I don't want you back," he replied evenly. "I don't   
want to be shut away in darkness again… in the cold…" He paused a moment,   
but looked up to glare again at his doppelganger. "Without you, I can be human."  
  
The look he received was just as icy as the one he gave. was the   
  
eeroreply, "But you'll never be whole," His double paused; an almost wistful look   
passed over his face as he chose his next words carefully. "If you think   
remaining the way you are is fine, just think what will happen if you're defeated-"  
  
"I won't-"  
  
"Just think!" His double's eyes were gleaming once again, only this time with -   
Heero paused - fear…? "I understand why you want to keep me locked away…   
Hell, I've been doing the same thing to you for years…" Heero blinked at this.   
"You may be lucky in defeating your enemy this time, but what about the   
enemies Relena faces every day? All you see is the woman who offers you   
smiles and reassurances about your own problems… you never see the woman   
no one else sees - the one she never lets anyone see."  
  
Heero paused, watching his duplicate in awe. Just a moment ago, his face   
had been a mask devoid of all emotion. Did Relena bring out this sort of   
reaction from him?  
  
"She's strong… stronger than I could ever be," his double was saying. "But   
she slips… she loses hope… As many people there are that love her, there   
are those that hate her - try to hurt her. They knock her down, and yet she   
pulls herself up on her own… But I know she won't hold out forever - no one   
can." He looked up at Heero. "How will you be able to protect her if you can't   
even face your own demons?"  
  
"I won't…"  
  
"I won't let you fail her!" His double exclaimed.   
  
~End of Chapter 18 


	20. 18b Mission Accepted

Disclaimer - Don't own it. ::sighs forlornly::  
  
New Mobile Suit Report: Gundam Wing  
"Heart of Space, Dove of Peace"  
a Miss Chang Po Production 3  
  
Chapter 18b  
"Mission Accepted"  
  
Silence passed for a few moments, no one daring to speak.  
  
The girl walked a few paces, stopping so that she stood between the two   
halves of Heero Yuy. "A man and a soldier…" she said softly, directing their   
attention towards her. "Both fight for the sake of one woman… yet neither of   
them know why…"  
  
The Perfect Soldier scowled slightly. "I protect her because without her, there   
would be no peace in this world. Mankind would plunge into another war in which   
more people like me would be needed."  
  
"Relena is not the personification of peace," the girl replied. "Should something   
happen to her, another would surely rise to take her place. Fighting is instinctive   
within the hearts of mankind, but so is survival." She glanced at Heero.  
  
The young man paused, as if unsure of what to say. "She saved my life…" he   
responded. "She looked after me while I was injured…"  
  
"You would have been found eventually…" the girl responded. "And someone   
else would have looked after you in her place." She knelt down, setting her dog   
at her feet before rising to meet their gazes once again. "So tell me, both of you,   
why do you fight?"  
  
Both of them paused, looking at each other as the girl's words rung through their   
heads.  
  
~ Why do you fight? ~  
  
It was if their minds had suddenly linked together, memories and conversations   
flowing through a single stream of consciousness in search of the answer they   
both sought out.  
  
~*~ Multiple Flashbacks ~*~  
  
Heero knew that the odds of success were very slim. However, he didn't care.   
He felt he would do anything it took to complete his mission, for the sake of   
peace.  
  
~For the sake of peace or for the sake of…~  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do you need her?" the little girl's eyes locked with his. "You know the   
answer, you've just forgotten it."  
  
~*~  
  
Blue eyes shone down at him in admiration. "You know, Heero, you really are   
quite amazing."  
  
He turned away, keeping his attention on the computer console in front of him.   
"Look who's talking…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Great spirit and goodness often come out of great conflict and sorrow."  
  
Quatre's eyes were alight with wonder. "She… she is so strong."  
  
"The strongest."  
  
"I had lost sight of it… of the courage and strength it takes to really forgive   
someone."  
  
~*~  
  
The two of them were left alone in the hangar. He'd told her to hurry, and as   
always, she was well aware of the danger, telling him to be careful.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me," he had told her. "You have things to do.   
You need to stay focused."  
  
She smiled, clasping her hands together. "You're a strong person, but don't ask   
me not to worry for you… because I want to."  
  
~*~  
  
"She always worried about me…" Had that been the Soldier who had spoken,   
or the man? Neither could be sure. Both only closed his eyes, focusing once   
again on the images flashing before him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here's one last bit of good advice. No matter what happens, follow your   
feelings."  
  
~*~  
  
And suddenly, it hit him. Like a bolt of lightning, everything became clear. It was   
like a door in his mind had been opened, memories of his life rushing through like   
water through a floodgate.  
  
~*~  
  
"However carefully you plan, you never know if some fool is going to change the   
future."  
  
~*~  
  
He'd been stripped of his humanity, left with no other option than the one had   
been given him - a life of endless battles. However, somewhere along the way,   
he had remembered those words. He'd offered them to others, but had never   
taken them to heart, because he hadn't been aware that he'd h one.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you may as well do what your heart tells you, so you won't regret it later.   
That's the right path… for people who live life in the present."  
  
~*~  
  
It was true. With all he had done, all that he had been through, everything had   
suddenly become so simple. How hadn't he been able to see it before?   
  
He turned to the little girl with understanding in his eyes. "You've been trying to   
make me see from the very beginning."   
  
It wasn't much of a question, but the little girl smiled and laughed, "I have to   
admit, you're a very stubborn one to get through to." She glanced back at his   
double. "So, why do you fight?"  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
She glanced back at Heero. "And why do you want to?"  
  
"So that she'll be safe." There was no need to say who 'she' was.  
  
"And what will happen once she's safe?"  
  
Heero looked up in surprise, his double giving him a short nod as he faded from   
his vision. "I can stay by her side for real."  
  
"And is that what you want?" the girl asked. "Is that why you've been searching   
for her."  
  
"Yes." Heero could feel his heart racing; consciousness was returning to him.   
He could almost hear the strafing of bullets around him.  
  
"Then fight with everything you've got," the girl replied. "Save her, and stay by   
her side." The puppy she had held in her arms barked excitedly. They both   
looked down at it.  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on Heero's face. "Ninmu ryoukai."  
  
~End of Chapter 18b 


	21. Anything At All

The standard disclaimer STILL applies. =)  
  
Chapter 19  
"Anything At All"  
  
The skies above the Cinq capital where in complete pandemonium. The   
remaining Gundam pilots had their work cut out from them as they streaked   
through the sky trying to make their way through the chaos. Mobile suits   
littered the air, firing and shooting thermal energy at them as debris exploded   
and rained down on the ground below.   
  
Though no mobile doll was spared, the defending Gundams had received their   
own fare share of damages. Tallgeese had suffered the most; it had taken a   
major hit to one of its main verniers, with no choice to rely on Sandrock Kai   
and Andromeda to keep it airborne. One of Shenlong's dragonheads had   
been dented beyond recognition, forcing Wufei to rely mostly on the other   
as a main defense. Trowa's Gatling guns had long since run out of bullets   
and still there had been no word from Arch Angel.  
  
"Where could she be?" Milliardo ground his teeth in frustration.  
  
"Her systems are still operatin'," Duo replied, plowing his way through   
another Scorpio doll with the help of his thermal scythe. "She's just not   
answering any of my calls." He grinned in satisfaction as the doll   
disappeared within a fireball. "All right! The Great Shinigami sends yet   
another enemy to Jingoku!"  
  
Shenlong appeared beside him, its pilot appearing on his monitor with an   
impatient look on his face. "Don't you ever get tired of spouting that   
ridiculous crap?" he asked.  
  
The American pilot only laughed. "Do you ever get bored of going on and on   
about justice and integrity?" The Asian pilot appeared scandalized. "Guess   
not."  
  
Wufei muttered something under his breath that sounded remotely like an   
insult.  
  
Quatre's face soon appeared next to his. "What's the current enemy count,   
guys?" he asked, his eyes constantly flitting to his monitor. "We're gonna   
get swamped if we don't keep track of what's coming at us!"  
  
Trowa slashed through a mobile doll aiming for Sandrock Kai and Andromeda,   
who had been supporting the damaged Tallgeese III. "So far, I've taken out   
21." he answered. "Duo?"  
  
"Shinigami has eliminated 17 enemies from this plane." Duo replied with a   
smug grin. "Howzabout you, Justice Man?"  
  
Wufei's eyebrow twitched slightly before he answered with, "23."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Noin and I have managed to take out 15." Quatre responded. "Not bad,   
considering."  
  
"Yeah, but we're easy targets," Noin pointed out. "We can't risk them   
attacking us like this."  
  
"You two shouldn't worry about me," Milliardo replied with a frown. "I'll only   
slow you down."  
  
"No way, Zechs," she countered, firing at a doll with her head vulcans. "No   
one's getting left behind. We'll take you back to base where Howard can   
make a few repairs. You'll be back in the air in no time." She checked   
her scope. "So far, we've all managed to take out 70 mobile suits. That's   
only half a squadron."  
  
Duo looked around to find the skies empty save for him and his   
companions. "Well, where's the rest of them?" A blast hit him from behind,   
sending his Gundam ramming into the ground.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre called out.  
  
"I'm okay--!" The ground was suddenly being strafed with shots. Death-  
scythe maneuvered out of the way, quickly joining the others back in the   
sky. Looking into the horizon, he was met with a startling sight.  
  
"I suppose that answers the question about the rest of the squadron…" Noin   
remarked.  
  
At least 200 dolls were headed in their direction, beam cannons firing a   
nonstop stream of blasts at them. Quick to react, the Gundams scattered,   
positioning themselves to attack.  
  
Wufei shot Duo a level glare. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?"  
  
"Aw, come on, Wu-man," Duo replied. "They would've come whether I said   
anything or not."  
  
"There's too many of them!" Noin exclaimed, firing her beam cannon in a rapid   
succession with one arm. "They'll overtake us!"  
  
"She's right." Trowa replied. "We're outnumbered… we're no match for them   
in this state."  
  
"Crap! We can't give up yet!" Duo exclaimed. "The people are countin' on   
us!" 'Hell… Hilde and Sally are countin' on us…' The German girl suddenly   
came to mind, only to be squashed back down again. 'Not now, Duo… ya   
gotta keep focused!'  
  
"Duo, behind you!" Deathscythe activated its scythe, slicing the head off of a   
Scorpio doll that had sneaked up from behind. Unfortunately, the shock wave   
from the blast knocked the scythe away leaving him unarmed.  
  
"Crap!" Duo took off after the scythe, catching it mid-air. Coming out of   
his nosedive, he looked up to see five more dolls coming towards him.   
"What is this, Pick on Duo Day?"  
  
"Just leave them to me."  
  
"What?" Duo blinked. "That voice…" No way; it couldn't be!   
  
Wufei seemed just as startled as he was, pausing to look for the person who had   
spoken. "Could it…?"  
  
Quatre's eyes lit up in surprise. "It is!"  
  
All eyes went to the west, where bathed in the dim light of the setting sun they   
saw it. Buster rifle in hand, eyes gleaming, was Wing Gundam.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Milliardo exclaimed.  
  
The Scorpios in the area paused, assessing the presence of the new   
Gundam before converging upon it, weapons raised. However, the Gundam   
merely charged up its rifle and fired, sending them into oblivion.   
  
The others were completely stunned.  
  
After taking out another three suits with its beam saber, Heero appeared on   
their monitors, looking every bit like the Perfect Soldier he'd always been.   
However, there was a gleam in his eye that hadn't been seen before, a   
spark of humanity.  
  
"Where's the rest of the squadron?" he asked.  
  
Aside from Duo made a gawking sound, no one made any move to reply.   
Heero smirked lightly.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?" Quatre finally exclaimed. "You shouldn't be   
fighting in your condition!"  
  
"Don't worry, Quatre," he replied, though being mindful to keep his voice in   
the same dull monotone lest he give one of the other pilots a heart attack.   
"I'm fine."  
  
"Then is your memory fully restored, Heero?" Noin asked hopefully.  
  
"As good as it's going to be."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear," Duo replied with a chuckle. "Seeing you as a   
vegetable was startin' to really freak me out." He maneuvered Deathscythe   
over towards Wing Zero, touching down beside it. Soon the others followed   
suit. "So, now all that's left to do is settle that bit about the 100 credits that   
exchanged hands between us not too long ago-"  
  
CLANG! Shenlongs' dented dragon fang found its way over the back of   
Deathscythe's head.  
  
"Itaaii!! Wufei… what the hell…?"  
  
"Baka!" Wufei exclaimed as he appeared on his monitor, a small vein   
popping out on the side of his forehead. "How can you think of money at   
a time like this!"  
  
"Oi, Wu-man… I'm a businessman; a guy's gotta keep record of his funds   
y'know…?"  
  
"Actually," Both pilots turned their attention back to Wing Zero. "If you add   
up all the interest that's accrued, you now owe me 200 credits."  
  
Duo blinked incredulously. "Say what?" Heero was smirking again. "Don't   
tell me this is a new thing for you? Sheesh… busted on twice in one   
lifetime? It's the freakin' end of the world!"  
  
Wufei couldn't help but laugh. "It appears justice has been served." He   
tossed a nod to Heero. "It's good to have you back, Yuy."  
  
Heero nodded back in return. He didn't have to tell them how good it felt… to   
be whole again. But he was different this time - deep down he knew it; he   
was definitely a changed man. How long would it take them to notice?  
  
Wings took out its buster rifle, splitting it apart into two separate weapons.   
It then charged them up to fire and obliterate a considerable amount of dolls.   
"How is everyone holding up?" Heero asked.  
  
"We're fine." Quatre responded. "But the main Scorpio is still out there   
somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the center of the capital," Milliardo answered. "Relena is fighting against   
her; we have to stop her."  
  
Heero did well to hide his surprise. Relena was fighting? As in fighting in a   
mobile suit, against the Gundam that had defeated him so easily? "Can you   
guys finish up here?" he asked, his verniers already charging to take off.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Noin exclaimed. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"We can handle things here, Heero," Trowa replied calmly. "Go to her."  
  
Heero nodded and took off into the sky like that.  
  
"Well, there he goes." said Quatre, a relieved smile on his face. "And to   
think, that's all it took to get him back."  
  
"He's different now," Trowa replied softly. "He's finally acting on his   
emotions."  
  
"It's no surprise, really," Duo replied offhandedly.  
  
Wufei shot him a dubious look. "Oh really,"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Wu-man," 02 smirked at him knowingly. "You should know   
what I'm talking about - it's like I've been saying for the longest… Anything   
at all for the one you love."  
  
Surprisingly enough - to the American pilot anyway - Wufei could think of   
no response to that, his mind straying to his Preventer partner. 'Onna…   
Sally… be safe… and wait for my return…'  
  
Elsewhere, Heero flew on towards the main palace, Duo's words echoing   
through his head.   
  
~ Anything at all for the one you love… ~  
  
~End of Chapter 19  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
Hello all! Thank you so much for all your reviews thus far! I've enjoyed   
writing this fic (all though I did take somewhat of a *hiatus*..ahem...) and   
I'm also pleased that you all have enjoyed it as well. I know some few   
chapters back, I have no idea which one, tho, I said that I was three   
chapters to the end.  
  
Wufei - That was obviously a lie.  
  
Quite right. However, I can assure you now that we are coming very close to reaching  
the conclusion of "Heart of Space, Dove of Peace" (tho I don't know exactly   
how many chapters are left... so... let's just say 4... maybe... for now) But,   
until then, keep reading, writing, and reviewing! Ja ne! =) 


	22. I Am Heero Yuy

Disclaimer - I do not own Gundam Wing. I do, however, own my muse,   
Wufei.  
  
Wufei - ::appalled:: Onna, you do NOT own me! I, Chang Wufei, am no one's  
personal property.  
  
::glances at him:: I wasn't talking about you. :: Wufei pauses with a 'huh?'  
look:: I was talking about my Wufei plushie. ::hugz!!::  
  
Wufei: ................ oY_Yo  
  
Chapter 20  
"I Am Heero Yuy"  
  
Relena found herself slammed to the ground once again. The restraints of   
the cockpit tightened around her in response to the shock, serving only to   
add to the discomfort she was already feeling.  
  
'Have I actually cracked a rib…?' she thought in wonder. It was odd how she   
didn't feel more alarmed by this.   
  
And why should she? She had just been accused of killing someone's sister.   
No amount of pain she was experiencing at the moment could equal what   
Naya was feeling.  
  
"And you think that's going to make me feel any better?!" Naya's voice   
screeched, following another slam to her cockpit. Before she could make   
any attempts at maneuvering out of the way, the Scorpio's hand shot out of   
nowhere, clamping down on Arch Angel's head and lifting the whole suit into   
the air.  
  
Relena could still hear her voice over the sound of metal frame groaning in   
protest. "You are a hypocrite," she spat. "Everything you do, the mere fact   
that you're here in front of me, shows how much of a liar you truly are."   
Naya's coal black eye's gleamed dangerously.   
  
"I don't understand…" Relena choked out. "What you're… talking about…"  
  
"You think I don't know all about you?" Naya sneered. "Miss Vice Foreign   
Minister… Miss Peacecraft?"  
  
"I… am no longer… a Peacecraft…!"  
  
The Scorpio's hold tightened. "You will always be a Peacecraaft!" Naya   
screamed. "Changing your name doesn't change the fact that you're still a   
hypocrite! Your family hid behind the pretense of Pacifism just so that  
others would fight for them! You talk of peace just so that people will fall   
under your control - then you denounce your title and demand that they still   
obey your every whim…" She sneered. "In the name of peace?"   
  
Relena did not respond.  
  
"There is no such thing as peace!" Scorpio threw Arch Angel to the ground.   
"And those who believe so are either fools or liars just like you!"  
  
Relena gripped her controls, pulling her Gundam out of its descent at the   
last moment. "That's not true!" she exclaimed. "Peace can and does exist -   
it only takes people to believe in it for it to come to be!"  
  
"Nonsense!" Naya exclaimed. "Taking the weapons away from soldiers   
does not bring about peace - only more hostility. It's just pacifistic garbage!"  
  
"You're right about that," Relena replied solemnly. "I was a fool to believe   
that taking away the means to fight would solve the problem. I realize now   
that the only way to achieve peace is to fight for it - by any means possible;   
the same way you would fight for anything you believe in!"  
  
"A touching speech," Naya replied calmly. "But don't think that your words   
are going to change me so easily." She drew out her beam saber, smirking   
when Arch Angel made no move to arm itself. "I have waited long… and hard   
for this day. I had nothing in this world… I fought and fought against the   
bureaucracy and hypocrisy of the Earth sphere… Politicians and officials   
like you were what was wrong with the world in the first place!"  
  
"You're right," Relena replied, her hand clenched tightly over her controls.   
"But we're making changes… we're trying to make things better."  
  
"I don't care." Naya's glare remained steady. "I don't care about the Earth,   
I don't care about the Colonies… I don't care about anyone." She clenched   
her eyes shut, lowering her head just slightly. "I had one person in this   
whole entire world… and you took her from me…"  
  
"Natasha…" Relena murmured.  
  
With the snapping quickness of its namesake, the Scorpio Gundam flashed   
into action, lunging towards its enemy with its beam saber poised to strike.   
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!!!" Naya screamed in rage as Arch   
Angel unsheathed its scimitar, blocking her attack. "I'll take revenge for her   
death! I'll make you pay… MURDERER!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~ I, Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, am a pathetic hypocrite. ~  
  
She'd said so herself, not even a month ago. Wasn't it true? She'd been in   
the presence of the five eccentric scientists - they, themselves, partly   
responsible for the chaos that had been so common so few years ago.   
They'd created weapons of mass destruction - and mobile suits for them to   
pilot - for the sole purpose of overthrowing the existing government.  
  
OZ had been wrong, this she knew. They lied and cheated; they killed   
those who stood in their way only to gain more power. Still, two wrongs did   
not make it right. Violence was wrong; she had said so herself. She had   
convinced nations; almost the entire world that she was right.  
  
And still she was a hypocrite. She'd known from the very beginning that   
taking away weapons and discarding soldiers was not the way to obtain   
peace. She knew that there were those who would try to stop her from   
realizing her ideals. That is why she learned to fight.  
  
Relena knew she was weak. Words had been her means offense solely   
because she knew no other way to fight. She'd talk and talk, convince   
others that hers was the right path to take, all the while secretly training for   
the day when talking would not be enough. And they called her the Dove of   
Peace…  
  
Arch Angel had been made for her; as soon as she laid eyes on it, she   
knew there was no turning back. She could no longer hide under the   
pretense of pacifism. She'd rid herself of the title Peacecraft as soon as   
she stepped into the cockpit for the first time. She had been prepared to   
face her destiny… to meet her true self.  
  
That Relena turned out to be a hypocrite as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She knew she was not responsible for Natasha Mayomato's death. At least,   
not directly anyway. Never in her entire life had she taken the life of another   
person. She'd wanted to take revenge against OZ for the death of her father,   
but when faced with his killer, she'd refused the opportunity to take   
vengeance. She chose, instead, to forgive.  
  
But could she be forgiven? She'd never taken a life herself, but how could   
she not be held responsible for the deaths of so many. People had died in   
her name, in her views of pacifism! She'd handed her kingdom over to the   
enemy so quickly, ignoring those who had died in vain to protect it. They'd   
believed in her and her words so wholeheartedly. She'd practically sent   
thousands to their graves; how could the guilt not rest on her shoulders?   
  
'Yes… it's true…' she told herself. 'I am as much to blame as anyone   
else…' The Zero system whirred loudly with renewed fervor. 'My mother…   
my fathers… my family… they all died and suffered on my behalf… and I   
made their sacrifices in vain…'   
  
She closed her eyes, tightening her hold controls, only half aware of her   
battle with the Scorpio Gundam. "I should have fought with everything I had   
from the very beginning… and yet I didn't… I was weak… I was a coward."  
  
Naya lashed out at her again, her words serving only to fuel the rebel leader's   
anger even more. "Yes! A weakling! A fool! A coward! A liar!" She lashed   
out at Arch Angel's arm, slicing off the armor covering the shoulder. "You're   
a murderer, Relena Peacecraft!" she screamed. "And you shall be   
punished!"  
  
Relena looked up, her once warm, turquoise eyes flashing golden yellow   
under her systems influence. Naya's words echoed over and over through   
her head, accompanied with images from previous battles. "I am responsible…   
I am a murderer…" A lone tear ran down her cheek as Arch Angel lowered   
its scimitar. "I deserve to be punished…"  
  
The Scorpio's eyes suddenly flashed red, as Naya came in for the kill. "SHI   
NE!!!"  
  
Relena started suddenly, the words striking a chord in her mind. "Heero…"  
  
At that same moment, a lone blast of energy shot out of nowhere. Naya let   
out a scream as it collided with the Scorpio's hand, exploding on impact.   
The black Gundam stumbled backwards to the ground, with Naya all the   
while screeching about her revenge.  
  
"No!" she howled. "I won't be defeated!" She activated her Omega Jammer,   
aiming it at the Gundam in front of her. However, with a sudden swoosh, she   
found it sitting in her Gundam's lap. "What?" she exclaimed, "Who dares-"   
She looked up at Arch Angel to find it shrouded in a pair of metallic wings.   
Before she could question what she was seeing, the wings parted to reveal   
another Gundam standing next to it.   
  
Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Wing Zero…" she awed. "But how…   
who…?"   
  
A face appeared on her monitor; cobalt eyes glared down at her in cold   
fury. "Boku wa Heero Yuy…" Wing Zero drew its beam saber, placing itself   
in front of Arch Angel in a protective gesture. "Omae o korosu."  
  
~End of Chapter 20  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
Ah yes! The moment you have been waiting for. The Prince of the Star  
has arrived on his shiny white Gundam to save his fair princess from   
certain doom!  
  
Wufei: WTF....? Translation please....  
  
Wufei saying please? Well, that's a first.. ::Wufei gives her a dirty look::  
Anyways. Heero and Relena are united once again... but will they be  
united in their fight against Naya and her dreaded Scorpio Gundam?  
Will they fall prey to its hypnotic effects once again or can they emerge  
victorious? And what will become of their relationship in the end? Read  
and find out! =) 


	23. The Battle

Author's Note -  
  
Chapter 21 - The Battle  
  
Heero's eyes blazed like cold fire through the Scorpio's monitor, making Naya feel as though a cool blade was running her through.  
  
However, refusing to show any weakness, she swallowed her fear, gripping her controls tightly. "How is it possible?" she hissed through clenched teeth. She faced her monitor, staring into Heero's omae o kurosu glare. "I killed you months ago!"  
  
Heero smirked. "Maybe that will teach to be more thorough with your attacks. Such recklessness is bound to never get fruitful results."  
  
Surprise crossed the rebel leader's features. Had she really been insulted by pilot 01? Heero Yuy... the emotionless soldier? Gritting her teeth, she prepared for a new assault. "Are you questioning my ability as a mobile suit pilot?"  
  
A light snort came from the other end. "There's no question in my mind..." Once again, Wing Zero came to life, buster rifle charged to fire. "You're no match for me!"  
  
Those words were all it took; Scorpio took off into the sky, intent on charging Wing Zero head on. Deflecting shots from Zero's rifle, Scorpio lashed out at the other Gundam with its beam saber.  
  
Maneuvering easily out of the path of each swing, Heero's smirk only deepened. "You've become sloppy," he remarked lightly.  
  
Emotions could easily distract a person from battle if they didn't know how to keep them in control. That had always been Heero's excuse for keeping his hidden away. Leader's current behavior was proof enough of that. But now that Heero had finally come to terms with himself, his emotions could only give him strength. More than anything, this time he was certain - he would not lose to Scorpio again.  
  
Naya scowled at the amusement evident beneath his usual monotone.  
  
The two Gundams circled each other in the sky, dishing out attack after attack. Scorpio lashed out with its beam Saber, missing Wing Zero by mere meters. It was as if the winged Gundam was toying with her!  
  
The 'Perfect' soldier went on, "Without your Omega Jammer, your defeat today has been assured."  
  
Such Arrogance! Doubling back, Naya snarled. What was with that man? The 01 she had heard of and fought before hadn't been so boastful - so full of emotion. What had happened to him - and for that matter, how had he survived her last attack?  
  
"No matter," she spat. "I beat you once before, and I'll do it again!" She whipped out her own buster rifle, preparing to fire.  
  
Bracing himself, Heero was surprised when Scorpio's weapon was knocked out of its hand by a thermal arrow.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Arch Angel rose from its crouched position, looking more determined to battle than ever.  
  
Relena appeared on both monitors, a frustrated look gracing her usually calm features. "Naya, leave Wing Zero out of this," she replied in a low tone. "This is strictly between you and I."  
  
"Relena..." Heero began, only to be silenced by the wild spark in her blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, Heero," she replied softly, avoiding his eyes. "But I can handle myself from here on."  
  
The Perfect Soldier in Heero balked at being dismissed so flippantly. Even Heero's pride flared for a brief moment. "No, Relena," he replied. "You need to be protected... for the sake of--"  
  
Arch Angel's arm came into view, knocking Wing Zero off of its feet. "I do NOT need protection!!" she screamed. "I am not a doll - I am NOT the personification of peace!" She turned towards Scorpio, her eyes blazing in anger. "Come on, Naya," she exclaimed. "Or have you forgotten that your fight is with me?"  
  
Recovering from her surprise, Naya scoffed lightly. "Killing you is the only thing on my mind."  
  
With that, the rebel leader thrust her controls forward, turbines roaring with power as the Scorpio soared forward, beam saber in hand. It sliced through the air with the intent of cleaving Arch Angel in half.  
  
For a brief moment, Relena was torn. The guilt in her was prompting her to stay still, to allow Naya to carry out the punishment her vengeful heart cried for. After all, wasn't she responsible for the anger that she carried? Wasn't she somehow intrinsically guilty for all of the negative emotions harbored by many people today?  
  
Yes, she was guilty. She alone would bear the punishment. As the dove of peace, she alone would bear the sins of mankind.  
  
As the saber grew closer, another part of Relena screamed at her to grab her controls and fight back. Wasn't she allowed to decide her own fate? She wasn't a doll whose actions could be dictated by someone else. She wasn't a God to be worshipped upon a pedestal.  
  
'I am not the personification of peace....' she thought to herself. 'Peace can't be decided by laying down weapons... it has to be fought for by those who truly desire it!'  
  
Desiring it wasn't enough. She'd been a fool to think her idealistic world could last for long. People had sacrificed so much to make the world what it was today... and yet...  
  
'And yet...' Relena stared up at the black Gundam rushing towards her, death and destruction clearly evident in its metallic features. And yet, here was this demon, which had laid out a path of destruction in her wake. She wished to start another war, simply because of the actions of one person. She was willing to destroy the hopes and dreams of the people, disregard all that they had suffered...  
  
'All that I've suffered...' Her pale hands clenched around her controls. And hadn't she at least suffered enough? Her whole life had been torn asunder by the actions of a chosen few who wished nothing more than death, and destruction, and bloodshed. And when things finally seemed to return to normalcy, she was denied the same luxury, doomed to play out the rest of her life as a puppet... as a martyr.  
  
No... no... NO! Relena's eyes flashed golden, once again kicking the Zero System back into activity. If she allowed herself to die, that would mean Naya would win. If that were to happen, a new regime would form. OZ would be reborn, and the days of Romefeller would come back. War would break out again and soldiers would be needed. More people would be created like her. To live out their lives like puppets, treated as dolls... No – she could not allow that to happen to anyone else.  
  
She raised her scimitar, knocking Scorpio away with the flat of her blade. Just for good measure, she fired another thermal arrow, watching as it detonated and blew Scorpio's left arm clear off.  
  
The black Gundam, its momentum thrown completely off, hit the ground hard. Through the monitor, Relena could tell that Naya was knocked unconscious. Its functions temporarily disabled, Arch Angel stood over it, scimitar still in hand.  
  
Relena stared at Naya's unconscious face, still marred by all the anger and bitterness she harbored in her being. Relena found herself scowling. "You are a monster," she murmured. "You wish nothing but death for those who have crossed you and all those who stand in your path." She paused a moment. "I will not be a martyr..." she murmured softly. "Not for you... You are the only person to see me for what I actually am... and for that," She rose her scimitar into the air, holding it high above Scorpio's cockpit.  
  
"Just this once, I will become the personification of peace once again!"  
  
The scimitar came down, preparing to deal out swift justice.  
  
End of Chapter 21  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
Well? How's that? Very Rurouni Kenshin-esque, but I couldn't resist the temptation. =P I hope you guys aren't too upset about having to wait. You guys know how it is... inspiration comes and goes.  
  
Wufei - I suppose it would be easier if you didn't have so many unfinished fics posted... .  
  
Ehehe... true... but I can't help that either... I get an idea and I just can't help but post it. Rest assured, I will (eventually) finish everything I post. It just might take a little while. Thanks for being so patient.  
  
Wufei - ::huffs:: Patience is for the weak...  
  
::scowls at him:: Ignore him... the end is coming soon. I promise! 


	24. The Reason

April 7, 2004  
  
Author's Notes – Hold, friends! Put down your torches and pitchforks and plasma guns and be at peace!  
  
Wufei – ::quirks an eyebrow:: Plasma guns?  
  
Yeah! Those things sting like the devil! ::shudders:: Anyway, there is no need for violence! As you can see I am a terrible, horrible, beastly liar.  
  
Wufei: ::opens his mouth to add his two cents, but is cut off::  
  
I know I said I'd have this chapter out a while ago, but work has had a way of screwing things up! (what can I say? I NEED that laptop!) Anyways, here is another update for 'Heart of Space, Dove of Peace' for your reading enjoyment. I apologize for its lateness...  
  
Wufei – Its 5 month lateness...  
  
Hush! Which ironic, cuz I think it's been a little over 3 years since I first started this fic... ehehe...  
  
Nataku-chan – That's not funny, that's just sad.  
  
Oh, hush it up. When's the last time you updated 'Look Me in the Eye' or 'Coming Home'? (Nataku-chan-::blushes and skitters away in shame::) Anyway, as I was saying... here is, without further adieu, Chapter 22. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 22 – The Reason  
  
You do not laugh. You do not cry. Every ounce of available energy in your body must be driven towards your goal. You must not falter. You must not waiver. You have a mission to accomplish. You must succeed. You must not fail. To us, such a concept does not exist.  
  
The Barton Foundation... filled with fools just like those of OZ and Romefeller. They consisted of money-grubbing morons who wanted nothing more than more money and power to gorge themselves upon. Naya had no use for such frivolities. She'd cast aside her old title, her old life to begin anew. The world needed change, and she would be the one to deliver it.  
  
Her father was a fool. Did he think he could continue to smile in the ESUN's face while committing foul, underhanded deeds under the table whilst they weren't looking? He, too, lived for money and power. To save face, he'd alerted the United Nations of her whereabouts. The Preventers had come and put a stop to the Barton Foundation and their plans to reenact Operation Meteor.  
  
But Naya had known. She had known they would fail – which was why she left, forming the underground splinter group that would soon come to be known as the Dark Claw. As she had shed the title Mayomato, she soon came to be known to her subordinates as 'Leader'. She would not repeat the actions of her predecessors. She would not be weak. She would show no mercy. Where OZ and Romefeller had been too crafty, she would be blunt – straightforward. Anyone who even considered forming smaller factions or committing mutiny would be shot execution-style – made an example of in front of the others.  
  
Anyone who dared oppose the Dark Claw would be punished severely, starting with the very first – her own father.  
  
Scorpio had also revealed to her what he had done. How he'd caught Natasha spying on him during one of his shady deals. How could no one have seen he was dealing with the Bartons on the low? Had they been blind? And yet his own daughter – the very one he'd always favored – the one he was raising to be just like him without her knowing; he'd had her silenced to protect his own hide.  
  
She remembered feeling a grim satisfaction seeing his battered body lying helpless at her feet. Even as he lay there bereft of his money and power, he still spouted empty threats. The ESUN would find out what she was up to, he'd said. They'd find out and they'd send their little watchdogs, the Preventers after her. She'd be punished; she'd burn in Hell for betraying her family.  
  
She'd killed him then. Who was he to talk about betrayal, about family? He was not her family – had ceased being so long before. He had taken away the only real thing that mattered to her. And yet, he was not the only one to blame.  
  
There was no peace in the world. Life was not better without weapons; she still had her hatred – it was the only thing she had left. What were all these false promises, these lies? Who would spout such filth and garbage knowing it wasn't true?  
  
It was because of this person that she had suffered. Because of this person, the world was corrupt. She'd had to push her body to its known limits to be fit enough to pilot the Scorpio – the very device with which she alone would bring about change in the world  
  
Like lambs, people were weak in foolish. They couldn't be trusted to make decisions for themselves. Look how easily they had fallen for this pacifistic nonsense? It wouldn't do – she would not let it be. Naya, Leader of the Dark Claw, would track down the source of this nonsense.  
  
'When the head is crushed, the body will die,' Scorpio had told her. And it was right.  
  
Naya would find the head, and crush it – physically, spiritually... whatever it took. She would find a way to get her revenge, even if it killed her.  
  
Flashback   
  
He'd seemed so helpless, lying there swathed in bandages – propped up on numerous pillows but not looking the least bit comfortable. Beneath his lax features lay pain that was not only due to his injuries. It seemed not even in sleep could Heero Yuy find peace.  
  
Relena found her heart clenching in pain at the thought. He had done so much, suffered so much for people he had never known – would never know. He'd fought, and fought, and fought – pushed himself to limits other men could not even dream of reaching, pushed himself to the brink of madness, and yet he still managed to carry on.  
  
"Heero, you truly are amazing." Brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his faces, she allowed herself a ghost of a smile when he unknowingly leaned into her touch.  
  
At least she could allow him this small amount of comfort. In his waking hours it seemed she did nothing more than confuse him. She couldn't help it really – she always wanted to be able to talk to him, but it seemed no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make sense of anything she said to him.  
  
'He really is like a child,' she thought to herself. 'He tries so hard to please, but it's just beyond his ability to do so.' She frowned slightly; it wasn't as though she wanted the old Heero back, was it?  
  
'It doesn't matter,' she told herself. 'Heero is Heero... a brave man who has sacrificed so much for the sake of peace.'  
  
Peace. Wasn't that something she herself was fighting for? Was supposed to be fighting for? When had she ever bore arms, shed blood on behalf of all her noble ideals? Could she even say she had fought at all?  
  
"I can't." Her eyes turned sad, gazing back at Heero's unconscious form. "I'm not a fighter like you, Heero. I've never been strong, no matter what people say." Gently, she took his hand in hers, tracing her fingers over it gently. "But I will make amends, Heero. I won't stand by and allow you to suffer on my behalf any longer. I'll fight my own battles from now on."  
  
She gazed at the clocking, realizing she didn't have much time before she had to leave for the Space Terminal. Rising from her seat and letting his hand slide slowly from her grasp, Relena made her way towards the door. Risking on last glance at his prone form, she whispered sadly to him, "Heero... I won't let you protect me anymore."  
  
End Flashback   
  
Arch Angel brought down its scimitar with lightning quickness; its target the cockpit of the Scorpio Gundam. However, before it could reach its mark, a thermal blast came out of nowhere crashing against the Black Gundam, damaging it but also moving it out of the scimitar's path.  
  
As her blade rammed into the ground, Relena's head whipped up towards her monitors, staring in disbelief. In the distance stood Wing Gundam, a smoking thermal cannon in hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I can't let you kill her, Relena." Heero answered her, his voice unbelievably calm.  
  
Her face was drawn, her hands clenched tightly around her controls. Had she... really tried to kill a person? No, Naya was not a person. Not anymore; she was a monster who wished nothing but death and destruction to all of those who stood in her path. She could not allow that to happen. She could not allow the blood of more people to stain her hands.  
  
"She is a threat to the Cinq Kingdom," Relena replied slowly. "A threat to the Earth Sphere. I cannot allow her to cause any more destruction! She has to be stopped!"  
  
"I know that," Heero replied. "But are you willing to take her life?"  
  
His cobalt eyes seemed to be boring into her very soul. However, Zero was much louder. Naya was a threat to peace. As the personification of Peace, Relena could not allow her to continue her actions. The fight... had to be... ended....  
  
"Heero," she replied calmly. "You of all people should understand the necessity of my actions."  
  
She may as well have stabbed him in the chest. His eyes narrowed briefly, but the Perfect Soldier in him refused to let him lose his cool. "You were the one who told me I no longer had to kill anymore." He told her. "Have you forgotten that? Why are you doing this?"  
  
As he spoke, Relena saw an image of a younger Heero stumbling into her arms. He had been so tired, tired of fighting... tired of everything. She had wanted nothing more than to protect him – it had been what she always wanted – it was what she was doing now.  
  
"I haven't forgotten," she replied softly. "But for too long I have been saying things without being able to back them up. I can't use pretty words and flowery speeches to fight my battles anymore."  
  
He understood. "Then let me fight for you, Relena." He said. "I know you don't want--"  
  
"You don't know what I want!" she exclaimed, shaking her head wildly. "All my life, people have presumed to know what I want, what I should do, what is best for me. Has anyone ever considered that I might have the ability to decide those things for myself? No! They were too busy treating me like a porcelain doll to care!"  
  
"I ca—" Heero paused, steadying himself in his chair. "I don't view you that way, Relena."  
  
"Yes, you do, Heero." His eyes widened in surprise. "You most of all." The Relena on his screen looked pale, weary. "At first I was just a distraction... a hurtle that was in your way. Then when you realized what I was trying to accomplish, I became something you felt you needed to protect." He opened his mouth to object but she cut him off. "I don't feel as though I've ever been a person to you."  
  
"You have, Relena." He replied. "You always have been." Wing edged closer towards her. "I know that you were spared from death by your foster father, Vice Minister Darlian. He brought you up in a world where he hoped you would never have to experience fighting or battles. I knew this, and this is why I fought – so that you could continue to live that life. I fought so that you could continue to reach people with your words – so that you would never have to pick up arms and fight."  
  
"Heero—"  
  
"But if you do this... if you take up arms, and take a life – even a life as despicable as Leader's..." He was looking at her now imploringly. "You will be no better... your soul will be tainted like hers... like mine."  
  
Relena was staring at him now as if he were someone she had never seen before. She shook her head back and forth, a look of frustration on her face. "But mine is already tainted!" she exclaimed. "Because I would not fight for my own ideals, thousands of people died in vain! It is for this reason that I decided to take up arms." Determination flashed in her eyes. "I will fight – will forfeit my life – so that no one else has to die."  
  
"Relena—"  
  
Her head was lowered, her bangs obscuring her eyes from view. "I will keep fighting until my enemy is defeated," she replied softly. Arch Angel came to life again, placing its scimitar back in its sheath. "But if you plan to get in my way..."  
  
Heero's cobalt eyes widened in horror, "No..."  
  
The crossbow attached Arch Angel's arm began to hum as it charged up a thermal arrow. "Then you too, are any enemy."  
  
Lifting its arm into position, a shot was fired.  
  
End Chapter 22  



	25. The Will to Live, the Need to Destroy

June 6th, 2004  
  
Author's Notes – Konnichi wa, minna-san! I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks so much for all of your encouraging words (on all my fanfics!). Work has been hell with the way it's managed to sap up most of my creative/energetic juices, but it's well worth it! I can finally buy my laptop (and hopefully pay my tuition but... well....)  
  
But anyway! Things certainly have been spicing up in this fic haven't they?  
  
Wufei – Seeing since she's making it up as she goes along...  
  
Wufei! Honestly... the things you say sometimes... ::laughs nervously:: Ahem... anyway... With Naya and her Black Scorpio Gundam down for the count, it seems as though Relena has turned her sights on Heero and Wing Zero. Can the Perfect Soldier protect himself without putting her in harm's way? Can he make her realize she is not to blame?  
  
Wufei – Do we really care? ::grunts as authoress elbows him in the gut::  
  
If you'd like to know the answers to these questions, read on in the next chapter of 'Heart of Space, Dove of Peace', or else...  
  
Heero - ::pops up out of nowhere causing Wufei to gawk in surprise:: Omae o korosu.  
  
Chapter 23 –  
  
Hilde's mobile fired another barrage of bullets, ripping apart the hull of the enemy mobile doll in front of her. Despite the feeling of satisfaction welling inside of her, a frown of confusion made its way across her face.  
  
"These things were comin' at us like crazy not too long ago," she mused aloud. "Now it's like shooting ducks out of a barrel."  
  
"That's prob'ly cuz they're runnin' out of reinforcements." Howard offered over the comm.. "You guys have got'em on the run. The boys are prob'ly takin' care of the rest as we speak."  
  
"All right!" Hilde exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air as a sign of victory. "Another fire effectively put out, eh, Water?"  
  
"No... it's not over yet."  
  
"Eh?" Both Hilde and Howard turned to face their monitors. 10 more dolls were fast approaching them.  
  
"They just don't seem to give up, do they?" Howard mused.  
  
"What was that you were saying about running out of reinforcements just a minute ago?" Hilde exclaimed. The old man on the screen only shrugged in response. "We can take'em, can't we?" The old mobile suit engineer looked down at the readings on his console. "'Cording to my readings, your suits should be able to hold out fine..." He looked back up, a worried frown passing across his usually laid-back features. "But what about you two?"  
  
"That'd be 5 suits for each of us," Hilde murmured aloud. "I think we can handle it."  
  
"What about you, Sally?" Howard asked. "How's your injury holding up?"  
  
The ex-major stared at the screen in front of her, gritting her teeth in concentration. "I'm fine." She exclaimed. Then without warning, the image before her began to blur. Bringing a hand to her head she let out a curse of frustration. Her fingers were wet and coated with blood.  
  
'Damn...' It was common knowledge in her field that head injuries tended to bleed more than normal, but this was enough to even cause her some concern. Her vision continued to blur to the point that she did not see the mobile doll rushing towards her.  
  
"SALLY, LOOK OUT!" Hilde cried out.  
  
The mobile doll slammed into her side, knocking her to the ground. Looming over her, it raised its stinger for the final strike...  
  
"SALLY!"  
  
Hilde looked up to see six figures blotting out the light of the setting sun. Before she could figure out what was happening, a green blur zipped past her. A three-pronged trident slid through the air, cutting the doll in half. Having passed out during the following explosion, Sally did not see the Gundam with dragonheads for hands shielding her fallen suit from debris.  
  
"Sally! Sally!"  
  
Her head hurt, very, very badly. At least, that was the first thing she realized upon regaining consciousness. She must have hit her head on the console – again – she deduced; aside from the cut currently residing on her forehead, Sally was almost positive she was sporting a pretty nice black eye as well.  
  
"Sally! Sally, wake up!"  
  
She frowned. She had recalled Hilde calling out her name before the first impact, but...  
  
"SALLY! Answer me, damnit!"  
  
...That was not Hilde's voice. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the bright light shining in her eyes. "Turn that light off..." she grumbled. "Are you trying to blind me?"  
  
The light disappeared, followed by a disapproving grunt. "Amazing how you can still run that mouth of yours when you've obviously got a concussion..." a gruff voice answered her. She let out a squeak of surprise. "Some doctor... You're damn lucky to be alive... Idiot woman."  
  
She blinked. As her vision cleared, an image of Wufei began to come into view. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Was that worry she detected in his expression? "Wufei...?"  
  
"Just what the hell were you thinking, you stupid woman?" he snapped. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Sally stared at him a few moments. "Well?"  
  
She gave him a slightly confused smile. "You were worried."  
  
He blinked, stamping his patented look of frustration into place. "Nonsense!"  
  
A warbled image of Duo appeared on what was left of her monitor. "Poor Wu- man!" he laughed. "The guy wouldn't stop going 'til he reached you, Sally ol' gal. He was worried shitless even though you and Hilde made a perfect capable team on your own..."  
  
From somewhere off to the side, Sally could hear Quatre tittering softly. "As though you weren't just as worried, Duo..."  
  
Wufei merely humphed; Sally gave him a look. "Don't you forget, woman," he replied in a quiet tone. Sally merely blinked. "You're my partner."  
  
She let out a hoarse laugh and nodded. "And you're mine."  
  
Lifting her up into his arms gingerly, he merely nodded back in response. Settling back inside Shenlong with Sally in his lap, he pointedly ignored the jeering coming from Deathscythe Hell. Glancing at him discreetly, Sally only smiled.  
  
"Duo," Milliardo called out. "Any word on Relena and the main Scorpio?"  
  
The pilot of Deathscythe Hell turned to his console, scanning through the readings coming up before him. "I'm not getting anything." He replied, his violet eyes frowning. "Howzabout you, Howard?"  
  
The old man appeared on all of the pilots' monitors, his sunglasses reflecting the monitor in front of him. "'Cording to our equipment back here at the base, it appears as if Scorpio's systems are offline."  
  
"So Relena did it?" Hilde asked hopefully. "She beat the Scorpio?"  
  
Howard scratched his head reluctantly. "Well, that still remains to be said..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.  
  
"What I mean is Scorpio's not showing any activity right now," Howard replied. "That doesn't necessarily mean it's been destroyed."  
  
"And what of Relena?" Noin asked desperately. "Is she all right?"  
  
There was silence. "Howard?"  
  
"Oh crap!" Everybody turned towards Deathscythe.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"The Zero System in Arch Angel is active again!" the American pilot exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" the others exclaimed.  
  
"Where the hell is Heero?!" Milliardo roared. "Why isn't he with her?"  
  
"He is with her..." Duo's face looked strangely pale on the other pilots' monitors. "Relena's fighting him."  
  
No more words as the company of Gundams took of in pursuit of their wayward comrades.

()()()

"Then you too, are any enemy."  
  
Heero had had very little time to react as the thermal arrow flew through the air towards him. With reflexes that had earned him the title of Perfect Soldier, he yanked back his controls, enfolding his suit in its ivory wings. Though the shield proved effective in protecting the cockpit, the brunt of the attack knocked him backwards. He struggled to regain balance, retracting his wings only to see Arch Angel rushing towards him with its scimitar in hand.  
  
He grunted as his cockpit shook from the brunt of the impact. Luckily, he had managed to draw his beam saber to prevent being sliced in two. Clenching his controls, he strained to push Arch Angel back and away.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing?" he cried out. "Why are you attacking me?"  
  
"Heero," He paused. Her voice sounded so empty; so hollow. "Anyone who stands in the way of peace is my enemy."  
  
"That's the Zero System talking, Relena!" he exclaimed. "I am not your enemy!"  
  
Arch Angel reared backwards before coming back at him again with a downward slash of its blade. "Not my enemy?" Relena asked, her voice eerily calm. "You say that when you were protecting her not just a moment ago?"  
  
"I was protecting you, Relena!" Heero replied fiercely. "I couldn't let you take her life?"  
  
"Why not?" she asked. "She has sent numerous people to their deaths. Does she not deserve to die?"  
  
The soldier in Heero said yes, but he shook his head. "She deserves to be punished, yes – but it shouldn't up to you decide whether she lives or die. You don't need anything like that hanging over your head." He dodged another swing of Arch Angel's scimitar, knocking it off course with his beam saber.  
  
"What is one more...compared to the lives of all those I have already led to slaughter?"  
  
"That's not true!" he exclaimed, shooting into the air. Relena quickly followed in pursuit. "Every person is responsible for their own fate. All those people you claim died on your behalf died in the name of peace – the beliefs you instilled in them."  
  
Arch Angel's crossbow was charged again. "Beliefs that were wrong!" Three thermal arrows zipped towards him. Wing managed to out-maneuver two of them, but the last collided with its arm, knocking its beam saber out of its hand.  
  
"Whether it was right or wrong doesn't matter!" Heero exclaimed. "It was what they believed. They made the choice to believe in it. It's called free will."  
  
"I have no free will," Relena replied softly. "I'm a puppet, a doll put on display for the masses to encourage them."  
  
"Relena..." Could he tell her differently? When had she ever been given the chance to live a normal life? "I'm sorry..."  
  
"I don't want your sorry!" Arch Angel collided against him, plowing Wing Zero into the ground.  
  
The two Gundams plummeted towards the ground at rapid speeds. Heero struggled to position his suit so that it would hit the ground first, absorbing most of the impact.  
  
"Stop trying to protect me!" she yelled.  
  
Heero merely smiled. "I can't do that."  
  
Relena's eyes widened in surprise, _'He's... smiling...?_'  
  
The two Gundams hit the ground with a loud thud.

()()()

'This... isn't working the way I planned.'  
  
"Idiot... I told you it wouldn't."  
  
Heero opened his eyes, frowning at the Doppelganger currently standing over him. He was back in the void again with his soldier counterpart. And he just had to be smirking...  
  
"You said I wouldn't be able to beat the Scorpio Gundam..." he scowled, sitting up. "That was pretty much taken care of without my help."  
  
The Perfect Soldier made a noise that sounded similar to a scoff. "You seem disappointed."  
  
"I didn't expect Relena to be piloting a Gundam, if that's what you mean," he replied.  
  
"You're taking it very well."  
  
"I really didn't have all that much time to react to it." He replied. "Though it turns out she didn't need my help."  
  
"She didn't need my help." The Perfect Soldier corrected. "But she still needs your help."  
  
Heero nodded. "She wants to kill Naya."  
  
"Do you know why?" They both turned to face the same young girl from before. She gave them both a curious smile.  
  
"She thinks she's a threat to peace – even though she's already been defeated."  
  
The young girl shook her head. "Naya reintroduced Relena to an emotion she has not felt in a very long time... the desire for revenge."  
  
"What?" Before Heero's eyes, an image of Naya's Scorpio Gundam destroying his Leo. It then switched to a distraught Relena pulling his mangled body from the debris. "I don't..."  
  
"All of Relena's actions – be they verbal or physical – have stemmed from her desire to protect."  
  
"I will protect you.... Heero."  
  
"Because we could no longer fight," Heero's Doppelganger replied. "Because we chose to no longer fight, Relena decided to take up arms and fight in our stead."  
  
Another image appeared before his eyes, one he was no familiar with. Back at the Peacecraft mansion, Relena stood over his unconscious form, a pained expression on her face.  
  
"I can't." Her eyes were sad, gazing down at him. "I'm not a fighter like you, Heero. I've never been strong, no matter what people say."  
  
But she doesn't have to be, Heero kept telling himself. Didn't she realize he was willing to fight for her? To keep her hands clean, her soul untainted?  
  
The girl and his double merely watched him.  
  
He watched as she gently took his hand in hers, tracing her fingers over it gently. He could almost feel a ghost sensation tickle over his hand.  
  
"But I will make amends, Heero." she told his unconscious form. "I won't stand by and allow you to suffer on my behalf any longer. I'll fight my own battles from now on. Heero... I won't let you protect me anymore"  
  
He shook his head back and forth, stumbling back a few steps. He could feel an aching sensation in his chest once again. She didn't want him anymore...? Why did the thought pain him so...?  
  
"It's not that she doesn't want you," his double explained gruffly, as if he felt awkward for having to explain. "She doesn't want you to protect her."  
  
"Don't you see, Heero?" the girl asked him. "She says she doesn't want your protection – she fights so you don't have to. Don't you see it yet?"  
  
"I still don't understand," Heero replied. "Protecting her... it's all I've ever lived for up until now. I would die for her."  
  
"Then live for her." The Perfect Soldier replied. Heero looked at him. "So far all you've managed to protect is her body. Now it's her soul that needs protecting – saving. Can you do that?"  
  
A resolute expression returned to Heero's face.  
  
"You know what it is you want, Heero," the young girl replied with a smile, fading back into the recesses of his mind. "Now you must find out what it is she wants."

()()()

Relena panted heavily, her body sagged against her seat's restraints. With the Zero System's influence slowly fading from her senses, she tried to account for the past few hours. Glancing at her peripheral monitors, she spotted the disabled Scorpio Gundam on its side a few miles from her location.  
  
'I... defeated her...' she thought to herself. 'But when...?' She vaguely remembered a thermal blast coming towards her. She'd been prepared to face death, when another Gundam appeared out of nowhere, shielding her from her attack. 'Was it my brother's... no it was Wing Zero....' Her eyes widened in horror. "HEERO!"  
  
"You're awake."  
  
She blinked, staring up into the cobalt eyes watching her on the main monitor. "Heero...?"  
  
He gave a slight nod of his head. "I'm glad." She stared at him in confusion. "The Zero System has a way of messing with your head. You can't tell who are your enemies and who are your al – friends."  
  
"My... friends...." She let out a gasp, her memory returning. "Oh god... I attacked you?! Even when you were injured... Oh god..."  
  
Heero gave her a ghost of a smile. "I've endured worse."  
  
She was staring at him as if he had grown a third head. "Heero... you're..." She swallowed uncertainly. "Your memories... they're back?"  
  
His expression was warm as he gazed at the disbelieving girl – no, woman – on his monitor. "The important ones at least."  
  
"Heero..." 'So... he's back to normal... I should be glad, shouldn't I?' Much to her surprise, he smiled again.  
  
"I have you to thank, Relena." She gave him a 'huh?' look. "It was because of you that I regained my memories, and something else as well."  
  
Relena blinked. What was this? Heero was smiling? Oh God, could his eyes get any brighter? She could feel her mouth going dry with shock. "What...?"  
  
"My humanity."  
  
She let out a sharp gasp, though this was due mostly to the pain in her ribs rather than her shock.  
  
"I understand now, Relena," he told her. "At least I'm trying to. You deserve better than what you've been given. You should be able to decide what you want, what's best for you. You're not an object to be used towards a goal – no matter how noble it might be."  
  
Relena's eyes were slowly loosing their manic edge, returning to their normal cornflower color. "You... really believe that, Heero?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I want to believe it – more than anything." He gazed her at intently. "I may not always be able to protect you... but I'll do everything in my power to see that it comes to be. I want you to be safe... but..." He paused briefly, looking down. "I also want you to be happy."  
  
She let out another gasp, this one of pure surprise. "You want...."  
  
"But what really matters," he replied, cutting her off. "Is what you want?"  
  
"I... want you both to DIE!!!" Neither Relena nor Heero had to react before Naya's Scorpio was suddenly upon them.  
  
End Chapter 23  
  
Author's Notes –  
  
Oh ho ho ho ho! What have we here? Yet another cliffhanger?  
  
Wufei – You are a twisted one, so it's to be expected.  
  
Well... this one was kinda deliberate...this chapter was already much too long for my liking... but I figured, 'you guys deserve it!'  
  
Wufei – ::deadpans:: Well, aren't you gracious?  
  
::doesn't catch the sarcasm:: Anyway? Rest assured guys! 'Heart of Space, Dove of Peace' is finally ( I mean it this time!) drawing to a close. I'm debating whether or not to include an epilogue, but other than that the next chapter will bring resolution to the conflict between Relena and Naya. Excited, ne? So'm I.  
  
So, keep a lookout for Chapter 24 of 'Heart of Space, Dove of Peace' in the very near (honest!) future. And in the meantime, remember the three R's of fanfiction.  
  
Ja ne!


	26. The Heart of Space, Dove of Peace

Disclaimer – New Mobile Suit Report Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I merely borrowed it for entertainment purposes (yes, my life is that boring). Don't sue, what would it serve?

September 27, 2004

Author's Notes- Oi, oi, oi... konnichi wa, minna-san! How's everybody?

::audience throws rotten fruit:: 'Bout frickin' time!

Nataku-chan - ::tosses a head of cabbage:: Yeah!

Hey! ::gets pelted by the cabbage:: Ewww... Er, sorry 'bout the delay guys... inspiration was just not forthcoming. Luckily, with help from Chevelle's new album, "_This Type of Thinking (Could Do us In)_", I was able to bust out this chapter of '_Heart of Space, Dove of Peace_'. This is the end! It's been 3 years in the making; hope you guys enjoyed the ride!

Chapter 24

"Heart of Space, Dove of Peace"

She'd known he was different the moment she laid eyes on him. He was unlike any person she'd ever met. Of course, it went without saying she had never seen anyone wash up on the shore and promptly engage himself in a mobile suit battle or take a bullet and keep on going as if nothing were out of the ordinary. However, it wasn't what he was or the circumstances of their meeting that drew Relena to Heero Yuy. After all, one of the first words he had ever spoken to her had been a promise of death.

Still, despite that something about him had drawn Relena to him like a moth to a flame. His harsh words and numerous brushes with death had singed her numerous times. Still she fluttered behind him diligently regardless of the distance he tried to put between them. His crashing into her world had ignited something within her and not she or anyone else would be able to quash it.

It began as a young girl's infatuation with something that was beyond her understanding. A new world had been opened to her, one beyond parties, and throngs of patronizing peers and admirers, a world in which a young man with piercing blue eyes cared nothing for her status or title or prestige. Granted she was in fact an obstacle the needed to be dealt with, but it didn't matter.

Heero made Relena feel real.

000

"I... want you both to DIE!!!"

Heero's eyes widened as the battered Scorpio Gundam rushed towards them on a collision course. He grasped at his controls to intervene but they were slow to respond. "Damn!"

"I won't let you live!" Naya was screaming. "I won't let you live in a world full of lies!" Any trace of sanity she had possessed was gone from her eyes. Zero dove in front of Arch Angel, leaving itself open to attack. The Scorpio landed a pile-drive to Zero's torso, pounding the damaged mobile suit into the ground.

Heero let out a grunt of pain, feeling the coppery taste in the back of his mouth. Naya's maniacal laughter filled his ears.

"I want Natasha's killer erased from this world," She grinned down at them manically, "And your ashes scattered to the wind!"

"Natasha's killer no longer exists in this world."

Both Heero and Naya's eyes went to their monitors, where Arch Angel stood with its crossbow poised to fire.

"Relena..." Heero exclaimed.

"Natasha died at the hands of her own father, who cared for nothing more than pursuing his own selfish desires." Relena's eyes flashed under Zero's power as the incident played itself out once again in her mind. "He had her killed so that his wicked deeds wouldn't be exposed."

Naya's eyes were wide in disbelief as Scorpio fed the image to her mind. Natasha's death replayed over and over before her very eyes... "My father... Vladimir Mayomato... is dead..." Her expression became hooded. "I killed him with my own hands."

Relena closed her eyes. Regardless of his actions, the thought of her brutally murdering her own father... "Your sister has already been avenged. This battle is meaningless."

"That's not true... that's not true..." Naya's breath was erratic, her hands trembling at her controls. "This battle is necessary... The Dark Claw..."

"Is nothing more than another Vladimir Mayomato seeking to carry out his own selfish needs..."

"NO!" Naya gripped her head, green strands threaded loosely between her fingers. "I am not like him – I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" She let out a high shriek before gripping her controls again wildly. "My fight is not meaningless... my life is not meaningless... I am just as important... I won't be overlooked! The Dark Claw will not be forgotten... we will achieve our goal – I WILL destroy the personification of peace!!!"

"But Naya..." Relena's face was completely calm. "She doesn't exist anymore."

Heero gazed at the scene before him. Two gundams stood before each other – Arch Angel and Scorpio; Light versus Dark. Relena and Naya; devotion versus obsession. He could only watch to see what would happen next.

Naya was silent a moment. Before long she began laughing hysterically, tears running down her face. Her hand fumbling feebly across her control panel eventually she found what she was looking for – the self-detonation device. "Neesan..." she exclaimed. "I do this for you..."

She pressed down, being consumed by blinding light. She smiled. The Cinq Kingdom would be destroyed. The mission would be complete. Closing her eyes, she didn't see the thermal arrow rushing towards her. But at that point, it didn't matter.

The explosion that occurred was brilliant. She was certain Natasha would have liked it.

000

She had watched the menagerie that was her world shatter around her, laying way to the reality of wars and power trips and bloodshed. Of lies and deceit and hatred. The world that Heero was so deeply immersed in that the only thing that mattered to him was completing his mission.

It was wrong. So wrong to make a boy into a soulless drone with no purpose but to fight on behalf of men twice his age. But then, she realized it was everyone's fight. Age should have no deciding factor in the battle for peace. She had quickly learned that she had been thrown into the eye of the maelstrom long before she had even been aware of it. Her father, the family she had never known had been killed for their beliefs. The father she had thought was her own had merely been filling the role of a man who had been stripped from her before she had even gotten to know him. Because of war, she had been whisked away from it all only to live comfortably in the shelter of a lie.

Just as she had been ready to sink deep into despair, the thought of the boy with piercing cobalt eyes came to mind once again. He overcame difficulties much bigger than her own almost every day. If he could rise over his shortcomings to become what he was, than so would she.

If Heero could live in this world of seemingly endless battles, so could she. If he could stand in the face of his enemy and remain strong, so could she. If Heero Yuy could stand and fight in the name of peace, then on behalf of her family – the Dorlian and the Peacecraft – she too would stand and fight.

She would fight for the people who, like her, longed for peace – an end to the needless deaths and fighting. She would fight for the soldiers, who knew nothing other than the necessity to engage in meaningless battles. She would fight for her fathers who died not only to protect her, but the beliefs that they had chosen to live by. She would also fight for Heero, the Perfect Soldier without emotions, but whose eyes revealed brief sparks of humanity buried beneath years of conditioning when they bored into her, the one who claimed her presence was a distraction, but never seemed to be able to extinguish her life when she offered herself to him.

Fighting was not a practice she was accustomed to, but she would fight – for everyone. But most importantly, she would fight for herself.

"_You should be able to decide what you want, what's best for you. You're not an object to be used towards a goal – no matter how noble it might be_."

In sight of her mission, she'd forgotten... somehow she'd gotten caught up in all the speeches, meetings, and conferences... So desperate to assure peace for everyone she'd lost sight of herself. She'd become what she felt everyone wanted her to be...

"The Dove of Peace..."

"The Heart of Space..."

Relena opened her eyes. Cobalt blue, so deep she found herself getting lost. Nothing else mattered but those piercing eyes; they always seemed to see right through her.

"When I look at you," Heero's voice was quiet but rough, with a note of sadness to it. "Sometimes, I see a part of myself... That part of me that wanted to forget everything; I didn't want anything to do with the fighting or the missions... "

"...I wanted to disappear." Everything around her was so bright; all she could see was Heero. Was she still in Arch Angel?

"But I chose to live this life. I can't just quit when there are so many depending on me."

"I know..." Relena held back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "But it's not fair..."

She could almost feel his hand on her cheek. Was she imagining things? "No, it's not..." Heero's eyes were light. "But it's the life we've chosen. We have to finish... see it through."

Yes, she had sworn to carry out her task. She had to complete it no matter what it took from her. She just had to make it to the end. She had to!

"You will make it to the end." Heero's voice was clearer now, resolute. "And I'll be there with you."

She stared up at him with eyes alight in wonder, "Heero..."

He was so strong, so much stronger than her – she always found herself looking to him when she found herself lacking. And yet, she had vowed to protect him... why...?

****"_But what really matters_"

She loved him. She loved Heero Yuy.

"_.... Is what you want?_"

Her mind was made up. She gave him one last parting smile before fading back into reality. She ran a hand over her control panel. Strange how comforting it felt; being in Arch Angel's cockpit felt natural. Scorpio had initiated its self-detonation sequence, but Relena felt no pressure. She was confident in her decision.

She knew what she wanted.

000

A shockwave had rushed across the ground, sending the systems of any mobile suit in the area into a frenetic frenzy.

"Shit!" Duo exclaimed, yanking his hand away from the sparks that had just flown off of his console.

The few remaining Scorpios that had been putting up opposition suddenly fell to the ground like lifeless dolls. "What the hell is going on?" Wufei demanded.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the American pilot responded, peering at the gibberish on his console. "Howard, old buddy, any insights?"

"I can no longer detect the Scorpio Gundam," he replied.

"That means she did it!" Noin exclaimed.

"Relena beat Naya? No way! That's awesome!" Hilde exclaimed.

"Awright!" Duo whooped, pumping a fist in the air. "I knew 'Lena could do it! The good guys win again – this calls for little victory dance..." He flicked on his speakers, blaring music in his cockpit and across the comm..

**JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION**

**AME NI...**

"Oh HELL no! Turn that off, Duo!"

"Eh? Don't like that one? Howzabout..."

**FLASH BACK! Kagayaku kaze **

**FLASH BACK! Sekai wo kakenukeru **

**DON'T STOP! Furimukanai... **

Sally's smothered laughter could be heard clearly over the comm..

"Damnit, Maxwell! KISAMAAAA!!"

"Not now, you guys," Noin replied urgently. "This fire hasn't been put out completely yet."

"She's right," Quatre replied. "Let's get to Heero and Relena... it's time to go home."

000

Heero opened his eyes to blue sky. That didn't bother him so much except for the fact he could see it through the gaping hole in his cockpit rather than on his monitors. Taking note of the awkward position he had woken up in – the ground was above him rather than beneath him – he deduced that his Gundam had sustained some serious damage. Painfully untwisting himself from the confines of his chair, he pulled himself up towards the exit hatch. With a few good kicks, the failsafe mechanism kicked in, blowing the hatch outwards.

Everything was a mess. Scorched and smoldering shrapnel and debris lay before him. However, he could still see the main capital several miles off, safe from harm. Blue eyes narrowed, calculating. Something wasn't right.

There should have been more damage.

Naya had activated her self-detonation device in a last ditch attempt at victory. A mobile suit of Scorpio's caliber had the potential to wipe out everything in a 20-mile radius. What had happened?

A loud creaking to his right pulled his mind from his thoughts. Several yards behind him stood the remnants of Scorpio. The hulking mass of twisted and charred scrap metal looked nothing like the once fearsome Gundam it had been. Still it was strange, its power coils should have wiped out everything in the explosion. How could he have...

"Relena..."

He had leapt down from his cockpit, running without really realizing it. Arch Angel stood hunched over on its knees like a penitent man in prayer. Part of its faceplate had been melted away in the explosion, the outer plating sandblasted away to reveal the gundamium beneath.

The doctors were impressive; Arch Angel was indeed an incredible machine.

But what of its pilot? He reached its feet in record time, ignoring the screaming protests of his injuries. A short circuit in the mobile suit's leg sent sparks flying out before him. Ducking out of the way he took a few quick breaths before looking upwards to the cockpit.

"Relena!" he called out. "Relena, can you hear me? Relena!"

There was no response.

Why wouldn't she answer? It couldn't be possible that she was...? A knot that had been forming in his stomach tightened painfully, nearly sending him to his knees.

"No..." He clenched his eyes shut momentarily. There was no way it could be possible. There was no way for them to come so far and have it end like this. There was way she could be dead – not when he was beginning to realize how much he...

Heero felt sick. Looking to the cockpit once again, he took a deep breath before crying out, "RELENA!"

There was a brief rattling sound before the cockpit hatch flew outwards with a loud clang. Heero didn't breathe. A few moments passed before a slim hand appeared, followed by a head of honey blonde hair.

"Relena..."

She blinked at the sound of her name, gazing down at him with a look of relief flooding her face. "Heero... you're all right..." She sighed, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "It worked..."

She looked so frail supporting herself at the edge. Had she sustained injuries he couldn't see? The Perfect soldier in him stepped forward to assess the situation. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "What happened?"

Something passed over her face at his curtness, but neither commented on it. Her gaze ventured over to the Scorpio Gundam. "Naya... activated her self-detonation device."

Heero glanced over and nodded, remembering. He, too, had once been prepared to end his life in a similar manner. Though he wondered, what had spurred Naya to attempt such an act.

But again, he made no comment, choosing instead to ponder the action's result. "Self-detonating should have caused more damage than it did," he replied pensively. "The eruption of its power coils alone could have caused considerate damage."

"Naya did not self-detonate."

He glanced back up at her again. Her face was frighteningly pale; had she suffered blood loss somehow? "Relena...?"

Gazing at the black Gundam's remains, Relena's expression was sad. "She fought because she had lost the most important person to her... if she took her own life... she wouldn't get to see her again..."

The thermal arrow that had come out of nowhere at the last moment; Relena had been responsible?

Relena closed her eyes, a silent prayer falling across her lips. "Naya, Natasha... this is my apology to you...and my goodbye..."

"You stopped her." It wasn't a question.

"But I had no right..." she replied softly. "It was not for me to decide..."

"Relena," Heero replied, that familiar pain returning to him at the sight of her so distraught. "By trying to self-detonate, her life was forfeit... What you did was to protect her..."

"I was protecting you." Heero blinked in confusion at first, but then he realized. He had been the closest in proximity to the Scorpio when Naya had decided to self-destruct. Had she succeeded, he would have... "I'm sorry... you told me not to do it, but I couldn't let..."

She was leaning heavily against the frame now, her legs shaking beneath her. Heero took another step forward; he had to get her down from there. "Relena..."

"I didn't want you to die... Heero..." she was saying. "I didn't want to be alone... just when I found you again..."

He had been lost? If she was referring to his memories, could it possibly mean she had preferred him the way he was before? The pain in his chest intensified. "I can't go back to the way I was, Relena..." he replied sadly.

Her expression mirrored his own. "Neither can I. But that's all right..." Her hand fell down to her side. "At least I know... at the end... I'll be with y—" Her legs buckled beneath her and her body pitched forward sending her rushing towards the ground.

"RELENA!" Instinct kicked in and Heero rushed forward, pushing his body as fast as he could to meet her. Catching her limp body in mid-air, he tumbled downwards using his own body to shield her from the fall.

Landing at the feet of Arch Angel, Heero cradled her in his arms, checking for any signs of life. This woman, who had stumbled into his path, had become so important to him in the past years without his knowing. There was no way he could lose her now, not when he realized how much she meant to him.

He traced his hands over her face, drinking in the sight of her – silently pleading for her eyes to open. Trembling hands moved down to her neck, starting at the feel of a pulse beneath his fingertips.

Thoroughly shaken and relieved, Heero threw his head back and laughed – really laughed to the point tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He then leaned forward, embracing her unconscious form tightly. She was alive...

The young girl from his past came to his mind one last time. "_And what will happen once she's safe?_"

He ran a hand through her hair, taking comfort in her steady heartbeat. He took no notice in the sound of trucks coming towards him. "_I can stay by her side for real_."

Somewhere off in the distance, beneath the sounds of engine motors, music could be heard.

**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**

**Otagai no setsunasa**

**Kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjite'ru**

**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**

**Kono kiss de tashika na **

**Jounetsu wo tsutaetai so far away...**

He looked up at the sight of emergency transport jeeps bearing his companions rushing towards them. They were all waving and calling out to them, intermingled looks of worry and relief on their faces.

Heero let out another quiet laugh, the brunt of his injuries finally beginning to take their toll. The fight had ended; it was all over. As their companions closed in on him, the ex-Perfect Soldier could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

He could hear their voices now, calling out to them, trying to rouse them. Damn, he was tired, but he did not relinquish his hold on Relena – not for a minute. He'd told her they'd make it to the end, he'd promised to be there with her.

He would never break his promise to her.

To be concluded

"Just Communication" – 1st Opening theme

"Knock down Hesitation" – Chang Wufei song

"Rhythm Emotion" – 2nd Opening Theme

- All of these lyrics were found on 

Author's Notes – IT IS OVER! The good guys have won! Everyone is alive!

Wufei – Accept for that crazy Mayomato-onna...

Yes, well... ahem... we all saw that coming. Anyway, for those of you who still need closure, there will be an epilogue. (so don't go into shock or anything like that... it wouldn't do well for my conscience.) So, don't go too far, kay? The real end is coming soon!

Nataku-chan – I sense a fear of closure...

Oh hush! ::makes a face at her, thus initiating a tongue war::

3 R's of Fanfiction...

Reading

Writing

Reviewing )


	27. Epilogue Mission Accomplished

Disclaimer – New Mobile Suit Report Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It's the property of Yoshiyuki Tomino-san and all those hip cats at Sunrise. I was merely borrowing it in a foolish attempt at entertainment, not realizing the monumental challenge I was setting myself up for... what _WAS_ I thinking?!

Nataku-chan – Whoa... somebody forgot to take their chill pills today...

October 3, 2004

Author's Notes- ::takes a huge breath:: THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT! Ladies and gentleman, fan boys and girls! This is the moment you've been waiting for. The end all, be all... THIS is the end... the _final_ chapter of 'Heart of Space, Dove of Peace'...

Nataku-chan – My word... I think she's serious...

It's been _3_ years since we began this tumultuous journey, and yet you guys have been so patient and encouraging (especially patient... I'm so surprised the angry mob hasn't jumped me yet...).

You guys actually gave me 102 reviews! ::does a little victory dance:: Woohoo!

So, it is my pleasure to thank the following peeps for showing their support...relena31, Lea aka LSR7, Lera, Attitudeproblem2, Jason M. Lee, Hellokitty3000, Shi no Tenshi2, Baby, kjhg, Tomorrow, Heero Yuy, D-Scyther, 4every1, Moonkitty Liafle, anon, Angel of Mischief, Izanami, Ai-shi, Classic Cowboy, Alana, Wing, Shadowfox13, angel, Gryphon Turboclaw, Ren, Petite Wolf, Ezekiel Klitiras, Morrighan of Crimson and Sable, Amataru Arcus, AyanamiChan, Sippio, Mint, Larania, Archangel Rhapsody, tina, agaxris, Raven, Petite Wolf, Morrighan of Crimson and Sable, kirbs, Dash, Shizuka Slytherin Tsukino, Angle Of Peace, Hershey, Miguela, Monoui Shadow, Raine Yuy, Shabens, SJ, cherry, Raizard333, LaLish, cherry, Shadowreader, Lodis lord, Gundam Zero, jisAtsU siLENcE, Cat, Ladybug, ZmajGoddess, Keating's Disciple, ZeroYui, Geminia, GP-HY-PSLRV, Lost-Remembrance, cherryheart. _A-RI-GA-TO-U GO-ZA-I-MA-SU_!!

Extra special thanks also go to Lera, Alana, Wing, JisAtsU silence, Morrighan of Crimson and Sable, and Keating's Disciple for their numerous and encouraging reviews. You guys rock! ::MUCHO HUGZ!!!::

Thanks again, everyone, for all your support. I sincerely hope you all enjoy!

Epilogue – Mission Accomplished

The stars were so bright. The fact that they were billions of light-years away and sometimes no longer in existence had served only to mesmerize her even more. During all the fighting and endless battles, she would often look to them as a reminder of things in existence not meant to destroy – but to simply exist. It brought her hope.

Craning her head she could see their bright lights overhead, hidden only slightly by the forest canopy beneath them. It was then that she realized she was in a vehicle of some sort, wincing only slightly in discomfort as they rolled across rough terrain. She could also hear her brother, Milliardo – he was in the seat in front of her next to Noin from the looks of it – talking calmly to someone on a cellular phone. And what of the others? Hilde and Sally had been engaged in a fight with the mobile dolls before she had taken off on her own. She hoped they had all remained unharmed.

She glanced back at her brother once again. He had seemed so upset at the thought of her piloting a mobile suit. She understood he was only concerned for her safety but it had been something she needed to do. She hoped he wasn't too upset. Despite his tone and expression, she could tell her brother was exhausted.

However, Relena was exhausted as well. Her entire body ached; it had taken all she had just to move her head around. Everything in her screamed to return to blissful unconsciousness, but she forced herself to fight against it. She couldn't pass out again, not until...

"_You will make it to the end_." he had told her.

He had been smiling. Heero had _actually _smiled at her. She had never seen anything more beautiful. She wanted to see it again.

"_And I'll be there with you_."

She wanted to see Heero again. Things would never go back to normal again, but if she could just see him again...

"Relax,"

The pressure of a hand wrapping around hers calmed her nerves. She opened her eyes, craning her head again, expecting to see her brother. Instead, seated beside her next to the window, his head tilted back and his eyes closed was the man to whom she owed everything. Her eyes drank in the sight of him, hardly believing he was there next to her. He looked thoroughly worn out, but he did not let go of her hand.

Staring down at their fingers interlocked, it felt as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "Heero..."

She could see the lines disappearing from his face – had he been worried about her? "You should rest."

Relena shook her head, gazing at him, willing him to open his eyes and look at her. "I can't," she replied softly. "I don't want to wake up and have this all have been a dream..."

Suddenly his eyes were open, focused solely on her. Once again she found herself transfixed by cobalt blue, deep and as endless as the starry sky overhead.

He was the Heart of Space.

She was the Dove of Peace.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, offering her reassurance in the only way he knew how. She smiled slightly. Heero always had been a man of action.

"Just rest," he replied softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Relena nodded slowly. She trusted him after all; she loved him. She closed her eyes and was unconscious once again.

000

"Ladies and gentleman, the time is now six o'clock and time for the evening news..."

Click.

"Welcome back to ENBC and our continued coverage of..."

Click.

"This is GCNN with a late breaking news..."

Click.

"We bring you an update on..."

Click.

"...NSM live from..."

Click.

"Duo..." Lady Une's eyebrow was twitching just slightly as she struggled to keep her voice in an even tone. "Please find a channel and stay with it. _Please_."

The American pilot, currently holding a remote control in his hand, chuckled bashfully. Aiming it towards the television in the ex-OZ official's office, he switched back to the last channel.

"Action News 273 is live on location at the press conference currently on-going at ESUN headquarters..."

"Okay, here we go!" he beamed.

"Shut up, you idiot." Wufei grumbled, snatching the remote from him and proceeding to turn up the volume.

"...And it's official, the crisis situation in the kingdom of Cinq has just been brought to a close." A shot of the main capital appeared on the scream. Much of the outer rim was in shambles, but it didn't seem like anything a few weeks of reconstruction wouldn't fix.

"Just days after its 5 year Reconstruction Anniversary, the Cing Kingdom located in the heart of Central Europe was attacked by a radicals known as the _Dark Claw_. For 15 terrifying hours, the world could only wait with bated breath to find out whether this peace loving country would remain standing. We have learned that the crisis has been abated and all aggressive parties have been apprehended."

"Didn't seem like it was that long when we were fighting" Sally replied, bandaged and seated comfortably on a small couch beside Wufei.

"It never does," he agreed.

"Believe it or not," Hilde replied. "Last of our agents just pulled out a couple of hours ago."

"...Sources believe that this organization was a splinter group of the now defunct Barton Foundation that nearly took over colony _X1999_ over three years ago."

"It seems the crazies never cease coming out of the woodwork," Duo remarked.

"So long as there are people who wish for peace," Trowa replied softly. "There will also be people who want to oppose them."

"Speak of the devil," Hilde commented, directing their attention back towards the television.

A picture Dark Claw operatives headed by Naya appeared on the screen.

"There's no word of just who was behind this group's vicious attack but we are assured by the Preventer Organization that not only is the country safe from further harm but also that the capital which appeared to be the focus of the attack sustained minimal damage. There appears to have been very few casualties as the citizens had plenty of time to retreat to the city's numerous bomb shelters. Now that the situation is under control, all suspects involved with the attack have been detained and their motives are being questioned as we speak."

All eyes went to Une.

"You didn't tell the press that it was Naya Mayomato behind the attacks?" Hilde asked.

Seated at her desk, she folded her hands shrugging offhandedly. "I spoke with the President beforehand and we just didn't see the point. There was already enough scandal surrounding Vladimir Mayomato after his death. Hearing that his daughter became head of a Terrorist organization intent on destroying a country simply as an act to gain attention...?" She paused, a stoic expression passing over her face. "Certainly not. We've got enough problems to deal with without having people worrying about corrupt officials of the past."

Wufei nodded, switching the channel again. "It makes little difference who she was. She's gone now."

"Hey," Sally pointed back to the screen. "It looks like Noin is about to make her statement."

The location was the ESUN headquarters. Standing before a large audience complete with microphones and flashing cameras stood the ex-lieutenant herself. She was decked out in the formal version of her Preventer uniform, calling upon all her years in the military to look for the entire world that she meant business. Quatre was seated off to the side with a few other officials, waiting patiently for the press conference to begin.

The anchorperson could be heard over the din of the auditorium. "We are once again live from the ESUN Headquarters, in the main auditorium. In a matter of moments we will be hearing from a member of the Preventer Organization, Special Operative Lucrezia Noin, on behalf of the Cinq Kingdom in regards to the recent attacks."

At that point Quatre rose and moved forward, adjusting the microphone slightly and signaling for silence. His voice was even and clear when he spoke, almost amiable. "We are ready to take your questions now."

Hands shot up immediately.

He moved the microphone over to Noin. "Ma'am."

The two exchanged looks before she gestured to the first reporter. "Your question?"

"What do you believe was the reason for the Dark Claw's attack against Cinq?"

"Our sources inform us that the Dark Claw was once a faction of the Barton Foundation – an organization that disapproved of the steps being taken towards peace between the Earth Sphere and the Colonies. The Cinq kingdom has always been a strong believer of peace, and has since been targets for attacks far preceding the _Eve Wars_."

"In light of the current attacks, does Cinq still consider itself a Pacifist nation?"

"The Cinq kingdom has and always will be a firm advocate of Pacifism." She replied. "Having been burned to the ground once before did not change things... one more attack will not sway their beliefs so easily." One look on her face told that she meant it.

"Does Cinq plan to take any actions against the Dark Claw for their attacks?"

"Absolutely not. You seem to forget that Cinq is a _pacifist _nation." A muscle in Noin's jaw twitched briefly, but no one seemed to notice. "Nevertheless, the Preventer Organization has already taken care of the situation. There would be no need to take any actions to be taken whatsoever."

Her expression remained calm as she inwardly rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the question. What was the point? Noin let her gaze rove over the audience. "Their main concern – and ours – right now is to see to it that the people are safe and that the proper steps are being taken towards the rehabilitation of this nation."

Quatre rose from his seat to stand beside her. "And rest assured that Cinq will have the support of the Winner Corporation as well."

"She's good." Duo replied.

"She believes in what she's saying," Milliardo replied from the door, his eyes never leaving the screen. The camera had panned in for a close-up shot of Noin, her determination showing in her eyes. "Almost as much as Relena does."

Everyone fell silent as the television droned on.

"And what about Relena...?" Hilde asked finally.

Milliardo glanced at her and then at Une. "Once she's recuperated, she'll be making a statement." He replied.

"What kind of statement?" Sally asked. "Surely not about her involvement in all this?"

"Thankfully, no," Milliardo answered. "I convinced her not to include that. Like Une said, the people have enough to worry about without the knowledge that their Vice Foreign Minister piloted a Gundam... hell, they don't even need to know about the Gundams period."

"That reminds me," Hilde replied. "What do we plan to do with the Gundams anyway? We can't have another scare like we did with those White Fang stragglers."

Une smiled. "I've spoken to Howard about that." She replied, her hands still folded comfortably on her desk. "The Gundams will be taken to an undisclosed location and stored there for safe keeping. God knows we can't keep rebuilding them every time some nutcase comes around starting trouble."

"What about Arch Angel and Scorpio?"

"Scorpio was obliterated." Une replied. "What little we found of it was picked up and disposed of with the rest of the destroyed mobile dolls. They'll be melted down and used as scrap."

"A fitting end for a bunch of dolls." Wufei muttered. Sally glanced at him at him with a smile; it seemed he was still touchy about her having been injured.

"And what of Arch Angel?"

Milliardo sighed.

000

Father had smiled at her. She had made the right decision.

Relena felt herself returning to consciousness. She stretched as much as her aching muscles would allow, wincing only slightly when her injuries protested the movement. Opening her eyes she gazed around at her surroundings. Her vision adjusted to the familiar settings of her very own bedroom.

She was... home.

She was... alone. A sinking feeling rose in her chest as she lowered her head and let out a rueful laugh. She was here – by herself.

That meant that he wasn't here.

"_Just rest,_" he had replied softly. "_I'll be here when you wake up_."

Tears brimmed her eyes, letting gravity set them on their course down the plane of her cheeks. Rubbing them away weakly, she laughed hoarsely again. It was so sad that it was funny. "He promised me..." she replied softly. "Heero..."

"What?"

Relena's head shot up quickly. Suddenly he was there in front of her. He was standing at the door with a small covered tray in hand dressed in denim jeans and a dark colored sweater. A look of mild confusion was on his face as he gazed back at her.

Relena could only stare.

"..._It was because of you that I regained my memories, and something else as well_."

"_What...?_"

"_My humanity._"

He looked...human.

When it seemed no words would be issuing forth from her anytime soon, Heero closed the distance between the two of them, setting the tray on a stand beside her bed. She could smell the delicious aroma of food from within. Her stomach grumbled slightly.

"There was no telling when you'd be waking up," he replied softly, pulling the tray away to reveal a Belgian waffle with a side of fresh fruit drenched in rich syrup. Her favorite. A knife and fork was folded neatly within a napkin off to the side next a small, delicate flower.

She was still speechless. "You brought me breakfast...?" she asked timidly.

He tilted his head in curiosity. "You were hungry, weren't you?"

Her stomach answered in response. She took the offered plate gratefully. Glancing at him briefly as he sat down in an armchair by her window, she noticed a blanket and pillow placed off to the side by his feet.

'_He's been here with me... the whole time...?_' she marveled.

"You thought I'd leave." He was sipping at a cup of coffee now, his eyes never leaving her.

Relena set her fork down, wiping her mouth carefully. "You always had before."

He glanced away briefly, remorse showing momentarily in his cobalt depths. "That was different."

"How?"

He glanced back at her again, this time his expression warm. "I didn't know how much it meant that I stay."

She blushed, staring down at her hands. "You don't have to stay if..."

"I want to stay." Noting her look of surprise, he repeated firmly. "I... want... to... stay."

Was he teasing her? It was almost unsettling. Finishing her breakfast, she decided to change the subject. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days, sixteen hours, seven minutes."

Okay, so some of the Perfect Soldier was still present; unless of course, he was still teasing her. This would take some getting used to. She was prepared to do it, though. She loved him, after all.

"I was worried." She looked back up to him. His head was lowered slightly, his eyes hooded. "When I saw you fall from your Gundam... I thought..."

She blinked when he rose from his seat, seating himself on the edge of her mattress. "If you ever decide to do that again...don't go without me."

Relena blinked in surprise at his words. Her expression however, gradually evolved into a frown. "You don't have to protect me," She replied.

"I know that," he replied. "But I want to." His conversation with his other half came to mind. He placed his hand over hers, surprising her. "I told you that I'd stay by you... and I meant it."

She stared at their hands touching, marveling at the warmth spreading through her. "Heero..." she replied softly. Raising her eyes to meet his, she replied softly. "I don't want you to protect me... I don't need you to protect me."

Heero paused, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his chest. Was that his heart making him feel this way, or Relena? Before he could pull his hand away from hers to ponder this, he felt her other hand close on top of his.

She was smiling at him, albeit shyly. "Heero, just because I say I don't need you to protect me," she replied softly. "That doesn't mean that I don't need you."

He blinked. "I don't understand..."

"I know," she replied. "But that's all right. Just knowing that you're here with me is enough."

He was silent a moment, contemplating. No, it wasn't quite enough. He gazed into her eyes; she was content, but she wasn't quite happy.

He'd have to fix that.

"Relena."

"Hm?" Relena blinked as the ex-Perfect Soldier leaned towards her, pressing his lips gently against hers. It only took half a second before she began to respond to the kiss in kind.

"This..." Relena panted between breaths. "Is how you feel...?"

Heero pulled away from her, his eyes shining down at her. "I don't... know how to say it just yet..."

She smiled; she could wait. "It's all right," she replied. "I understand."

He smiled back at her in return leaning forward for another kiss. "There's just one thing..."

Relena paused. "Hm...?"

Heero was frowning thoughtfully. "Back in the beginning, when you bombed the St. Ignatia base..." He paused, thinking back at how he had seen the smoke coming from the compound just after he had arrived. "How did you get there before I did?"

Silence fell over the room like a blanket.

The ex-Perfect soldier gazed down at the young woman next to him, confused at the expression mirroring her face. "Relena...?"

"Heero..." she began slowly. Her blue eyes were sincerely confused. "...I never went St. Ignatia..."

The End

Note - When she mentions the incident with the White Fang, Hilde is referring to the events in Blind Target. I got a copy of it signed by Heero Yuy himself, woo-hoo!

Author's Notes - BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At last, my great work has finally been compleeee-ted! BWAHAHAHA – cough, cough – HAHAHAHAHA!

Wufei – Wtf?? You call that an ending?

What? It's the ending I had intended from the very beginning. Yes, that's right... the very beginning... strange how I seem to come up with the ending first and then work backwards... ah well. I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!

Wufei - ::glares at her in disbelief:: I cannot believe you're going to end it like this...

::blinks innocently:: Why not? You're just mad I didn't delve deeper into you and Sally's sordid love affair... ::Wufei blushes severely:: And besides, I did it this way to leave it open for a sequel, that is... if I every become crazy enough to write a sequel – ahem, absolutely no promises there – but hey, you never know.

Anyway, I want to thank everyone again, _so_ much from the bottom of my heart. It was so important that I finish this (it's the second fic I ever started on fanfiction . net I believe, imagine that!). I had a lot of fun writing this fic, even more so knowing that were lots of awesome people out there reading and enjoying its progression along with me. I sincerely hope my works continue to live up to your standards as much as this one did.

I look forward to hearing from you guys. Tootles!

-Miss Chang Po, 10/24/04 10:13 pm.


End file.
